Overlord Fanfiction: The Party of Darkness
by Momon Kun
Summary: The lizardmen had just been subjugated. Just when Ainz thought he could finally relax and relieve his stress, he got dragged into another troublesome matter: a full scale war against demihumans targeting E-Rantel. Outnumbered and hopeless, Ainz decided to increase his party members to be able to stand against the invaders. Just who are these new members of the Party of Darkness?
1. Chapter 1 - Ainz's Desire

**Great Tomb of Nazarick - Ainz's Room, 9th Floor**

"Haaaah... I'm tired..."

A skeletal figure enclosed with magnificent, exquisite purple robes is lying facedown into a big, wide bed. His arms and legs are all spread apart, giving him the perfect image of a working adult who had just returned from a tiring day at work and jumped up straight into the bed.

Although his skinless, white skull doesn't show any emotions, it's clear that he is feeling bliss and relief from his situation.

"A God, huh. Ridiculous."

He reached his bony fingers to his skull and stroked it down to his pointed jaws.

"Instead of a God, I look more like a Demon King or a Harbinger of Death. Calling me a God is out if my capacity. Although I got no qualms about it, since it makes me seem more powerful and fearsome in their point of view."

Ainz just came back from the Lizardmen village he had Cocytus subdue. After reviving a certain Lizardman as a part of his agreement to that white albino, he immediately teleported to Nazarick with the female dark elf guardian of the 6th Floor, Aura.

Right after teleporting, Albedo received his presence in the Throne Room and praised him for his successful test on the resurrection magic. She also informed him that by doing it, the Lizardmen must regard him as a God rather than a King.

He remembered how quickly his passive skill suppressed his urge to shout 'EEEEHHH?!'. Being called a Supreme Being took him some time to get used to. Being called a God is much worse.

In his career in the real world as a simple salaryman, Suzuki Satoru is just as equal to the majority. He is just a normal simple day to day worker. His lack of talent kept him from getting promoted even once.

He never wanted to in the first place, since getting a promotion will just lead to more work and less time to play YGGDRASIL. His salary and savings are more than enough for himself, since he don't have any relatives or a lover to spend for. Even when he burned his three months' worth of salary in a gacha game, he didn't get financially inconvenienced at all.

But upon coming to this world three months ago, he immediately got promoted to a Supreme Ruler of Nazarick, something like a CEO, as comparison. He had to manage the whole Nazarick on his own. He never felt so panicked and stressed before. In fact, he can't stop worrying about his capability as a ruler that he dumped all the responsibilities and issues to Albedo and Demiurge, before escaping to E-Rantel using the pretext of gathering information in the guise of Momon.

Of course, he didn't run away. He's still doing his best on how to become a great ruler. Day and night, he would study and read books that teaches how to become one. He would ponder various things that is related in how a ruler should be. It's just that he's not confident that he could handle the complicated issues by himself.

Thankfully, they both accepted the tasks he gave them, since their loyalty and desire to serve him is unparalleled. In fact, everyone in Nazarick feels the same way. For some reasons, they all regard him with the highest respect and loyalty that they would lay their lives for him without a single hesitation and compliant, whatever the reason may be.

That eased his leadership complex and he eventually wholeheartedly accepted and took stand of his new role as a ruler. Although it took him weeks, he finally faced his new responsibility. Unlike when he just got here, he is now ready to face it.

However, the complicated parts of his responsibility as a ruler, such as the accountancy, bureaucracy and management in the guild is handed to Albedo, since she is more than capable enough to do that. She's created to be the Guardian Overseer, so her intelligence is top notch. Handling those tasks should be simple for her.

While the responsibility to find ways on how to adjust and stabilize the Nazarick on this world, as well as dealing with the supplies and stocks of all sorts of things in Nazarick is left to Demiurge. Recently, he just found a way on how to steadily produce scrolls and manuscripts for low-level tiered magic. It's essential and useful for everyone in Nazarick who doesn't have those low-level but handy magic like [Heal, [Message, and other useful magic. Especially for those who he had given tasks and objectives on the outside world, like Sebas.

Both he and Albedo are high-class demons. Their intelligence are topnotch. He is confident on letting them both manage Nazarick is a better choice than himself to do it. After all, he's not intelligent like Punnito Moe, nor is he good at responding to emergency situations like Touch Me could.

To put it more harshly, Suzuki Satoru is just a plain, talentless, normal guy. He might be good in memorization, but that ability hardly gives him that much opportunities in life, much less in being a ruler. He couldn't deal with Nazarick by himself. That's why he had Albedo and Demiurge do the intelligent work.

After all, letting capable ones deal with complicated things is the best choice. Having an incompetent superior try to handle things would only spell disaster.

But at the same time, it confused him deeply. Even though Demiurge and Albedo were designed to be highly intelligent, he has no idea on how it became that way here in the new world. Intelligent is something that has to be accumulated and stored inside the head over time. The background of the two may sat that they are both highly intelligent, but no knowledge is included in their design. Their AI was only built for battle skills, patters, and various voice command recognitions. Nothing that could be called 'intellect' is included in it.

So why are they very intelligent? What is the cause of it? Where did the knowledge of all NPCs came from?

The high value of the stats of Intelligence or Wisdom couldn't possibly cause that. Because if that's the case, then Suzuki Satoru right now would be a highly intelligent person. His character is highly concentrated in magical-related spells. And all of those needs Intelligence stats to be gained or used efficiently. Being a character concentrated solely on magical-related spells, which all consumes Mana, Ainz's Intelligence stats is always the first to get raised with the stat points he gains whenever he levels up.

[Maximum Mana Value Increase, [Mana Regeneration Rate Increase, [Mana Consumption Rate Reduce, [Magical Damage Increase, [Magical Defense Increase, and other magical-related power-ups are irreplaceable to someone like Ainz's character build. His magical power greatly depends on the level on his Intelligence stats. Of course, items and equipments could also substitute, but they always get changed from time to time. Data crystals that increases a user's stats is widely common.

While using stat points to increase one's stats are permanently increased unless the character dies and it's level is reduced. It is far more efficient than using items to raise one's stats.

So he could not understand why those two are so intelligent. Both of them has lower Intelligence stats when compared to his, but they are far wiser and complex than him. And their AI is not even built that way.

After reaching the max level, his Intelligence stats are already beyond the average threshold of others similar to his build. But Suzuki Satoru's intelligence didn't get affected in any way in the real world. If it did, he should have been promoted to at least department head with his level of Intelligence. He won't stay just a simple salaryman who earns only enough to fend himself. No, all YGGDRASIL players would be superhumans if their stat points in the game affects them in real life.

In accordance to that mystery, he decided to put it in a corner in his mind for the meanwhile. Since it is not really urgent and is only being considered due to his curiosity and interest in that topic.

Because right now, he is really busy. He had other important duties to do at this period of time.

Exactly a month ago, one of the Floor Guardians, Shalltear, was almost controlled by a World Class Item. However, something must've happened before she was completely controlled that caused the mind control to be only halfway complete.

To revert her back to her normal self, Ainz had no choice but to kill her. After than incident, a burning hatred and anger towards whoever started it and caused him to kill one of his comrades' children blazed within him. He vowed not to let something like that happen again.

For the past few days, he had been trying to bait the unknown enemy. But it wasn't successful in any way. However, he couldn't let his guard down. So he always keeps an eye for whatever events may unfold. Nazarick's security is also set to it's highest level due to the dangers of the unknown enemy.

His past ordeal plus the constant alertness he always executes in his surroundings against the unknown enemy had mentally exhaust him. Since he is an undead, his body doesn't feel exhaustion. But his mind, Suzuki Satoru's mind, gets easily exhausted from the mental pressure he always experiences on a daily basis.

Which leads to his lazy behavior in this moment.

"This soft bed.. feels so good... My bed back at home is nothing compared to this. Haaah..."

Ainz started to roll around the bed like a child who entered a hotel for the first time. Since his robes are magic items, they wouldn't get crumpled or rip even if he does this until the next day. Doing something like this is one of the few ways he could ease his stress and mental exhaustion.

After rolling a dozen of times, he finally stopped and laid on his back. He just stayed like that, while staring at the lamp in the ceiling. He emptied his mind and didn't think of anything.

 _Haaah... This is nice. I wish I could just lay around as long as I want. No worries, no problems, nothing. I should get a vacation sometimes. Should I take on a long distance mission from the Adventurer's Guild? I wish Albedo and Demiurge wouln't nitpick me when I take on such missions. Yep, let's do tha-_

When suddenly, Ainz felt something connect in his thoughts. His short delusion is quickly cut off by that action. After easing himself from getting angry for disturbing his idle delusions, he reached his bony fingers into his temple and mentally accepted the incoming [Message].

[Ainz-sama, sorry for disturbing you. I have something important to tell you.]

Ainz recognized the voice from the other end, Narberal. She's currently at the E-Rantel, on their room at the Shining Golden Pavilion, to standby for any news regarding Momon and to serve as a bait for potential enemies.

Hearing that she had contacted him, the reason must be pretty important. He immediately rose up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"That's fine. What is it?"

[A messenger from the guild had just left me a message. The leader of the Adventurer's Guild, Ainzach Pluton, as well as the city mayor, Panasolei Gierge Di Leitenmaya, had requested for your attention at the Adventurer's Guild.]

Ainz knotted his nonexistent eyebrows. He tried to recall any possible reasons for the request of his presence, but sadly, he didn't find any.

"Did the messenger say anything else? What's their reason for doing so?"

[Unfortunately, the messenger don't know anything else. All he knows is that your attention is being requested.]

"I understand. I'll be teleporting there shortly. Send a [Message] to Ainzach and tell him we're coming shortly."

[Yes. I got it.]

"Good. Do it immediately after this."

Ainz closed the connection between them. After inhaling, he casted a [Message] to Albedo. After some time, he felt connection between them click.

[Eh? Um, Ainz-sama? No, I mean, what do you want from me?]

Noticing Albedo's startled reply, Ainz concluded that he might've bothered her.

"Sorry. I must've disturb you."

[Ah? No, it's fine! I'm already finishing up, after all! I should apologize for my insolent reply!]

"Finishing up? Is it a task from me? Which one is it?."

[No, that's not it, Ainz-sama. Since you told us to rest up, um, well, I decided to take a break and have a bath.]

The words didn't quickly registered yet upon hearing her say it. After awhile, it sank into his mind and he stated to fumble around in panic.

"A-ah! Well, is that so? S-sorry for disturbing you. I'll just finish this up quickly then you could resume your bath. Yes, I'll just make this real quick."

[Please don't apologize, Ainz-sama. Serving you is the greatest joy a servant of yours could do. So, what's your reason for calling me?]

Ainz inhaled deeply and regained his composure. After making sure that he's back to his regal self, he began to explain the recent events.

"Narberal had just contacted me. I'll be leaving for E-Rantel for awhile. I'll be leaving Nazarick to your capable hands for the meantime."

[Yes! Thank you for trusting me this much! This humble servant of yours will work harder from now on!]

 _Uwah. She's overreacting again. Seriously, do they all have to do this every single time?_

"Y-yeah. Well then, I'll be going now."

[Be careful on your journey, Ainz-sama!]

"Yeah. I will."

[Also, pl-]

Ainz quickly shut off the connection before she could say anything else. Especially since she would surely send more farewell reminders every time he would leave. It might be part of her personality, or maybe it's the effect of the change in settings of hers that he has done. Ainz is not really interested to find out.

He channeled magic into himself and he felt his body becoming light. After some time, the scenery completely changed from his room into another wide, spacious room.

Ainz's gaze fell downward to the figure that was before him. Narberal is genuflecting before him with her head lying low in her Battle Maid form.

Ainz felt irritation blaze into him. But before his passive calming skill was able to kicked in, he already exploded and released his pent-up annoyance.

"Narberal, why are you genuflecting before me again? How many times have I told you not to do that when we're playing the role of Momon and Nabel? If someone happens to see you doing that or while you're in your Battle Form, the relationship and identity of us both will be questioned! I don't want any troublesome things to happen! Do you really understand?"

"I-I'm deeply sorry, Ainz-sama! I just thought that not showing my respect to you is even more disrespectful! Please forgive my insolence!"

Narberal started to tremble uncontrollably. Ainz could hear her teeth gnashing in fear. The corner of her eyes began to water but she's doing her best to hold it in. She perfectly looks like a mouse cornered by a cat right now.

Seeing this, Ainz felt like scolding himself. He looks like he just bullied someone to tears. However, he can't just leave it like this. He has to correct Narberal's attitude. Letting it pass again after so many times is unacceptable for a ruler like him. Even mercy has it's limits. After all, it could lead to troublesome matters if someone did see her doing this.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this. Don't genuflect before me when I'm playing the role of Momon or when we're somewhere in the public, not even here in our room. The enemy who targeted Shalltear may be keeping us under surveillance out of the range of our preparation, such as using a World-Class Item with reconnaissance or spying functions, and the link between Ainz and Momon may be found out. And thus, I am carrying along a World-Class Item to avoid such risks. But on the other hand, you don't. So if you're seen in your Battle Maid clothes, it is directly asking for suspicions. That's why I prohibited you from changing into those clothes. Don't disappoint me further, Narberal Gamma. Or else I'll have to punish you."

Narberal lowered her head even more until it's almost touching the floor. Her forehead is filled with sweat and it's dripping down into the floor.

"Yes!! Thank you so much for your kindness! However, this disrespectful servant of yours is unworthy of accompanying you when I had repeatedly disobeyed your orders! Please kill me for-"

Ainz released a dark, heavy aura in the whole room. It's as if a thick cloud covered the sunlight and a very cold wind blew in. The room turned dim and cold.

Narberal must've thought that it's due to what she had said because she forcefully grinded her forehead down into the floor.

"Stop asking me to kill you. I've already told you countless of times that I will not kill you or anyone in Nazarick for your mistakes. I regard you all as my children. Making me kill you will pain me deeply. Do not make me feel that kind of pain. Also, death won't solve anything. It won't correct your mistakes. Instead, work hard to make up for it and never do it again. That way, you'll be forgiven. Do you understand, Narberal? If you do, then engrave it in your heart and soul so that you won't forget it and avoid doing the same mistake. And fix yourself up before following me. I'll be waiting outside."

After changing into his usual armor, he walked away from the trembling and sobbing Narberal and turned the doorknob.

He then stepped out of the room and looked around the hallway. After closing the door and confirming that no one is around, he exhaustedly leaned on the wall beside the door of their room. He then planted his palm against his helmeted face. If only his expression would change, it would express guilt and regret right now.

 _Uwah. I must've overdone it. I hope she won't start to hate me for what I've done. Huuuh... I feel horrible for making her cry, but it's also for her own good. I'll just buy her a gift or something later to ease up the tension between us._

When he finally eased himself, Ainz started to walk again and went downstairs.

Some people in the lobby stared at him but he is used to it now and didn't pay any heed. He then exited the inn and headed to the stable behind it.

After reaching it, he saw Hamsuke with a happy expression while sleeping. Seeing her like this, Ainz felt irritation swell up within him again once more. However, when he remembered what just happened due to him getting carried away, he instantly calmed down.

But the irritation is still present.

He gently tiptoed and made as less noise as possible towards Hamsuke. Upon reaching within only a step away, he pointed his finger towards Hamsuke before chanting a spell.

"[Minimized Mental Magic: Terror Effect]"

"HUWAAAH!!"

Hamsuke forcefully woke up and jumped in fear. Her fur stood up on it's edge and her tail swung wildly. Her big, onyx eyes was wide open in panic. She frantically looked around and saw Ainz. After realizing what happened, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jeez. Please don't surprise me, milord. This Hamsuke is not good at surprises."

"Sorry. Seeing you with a very relaxed face just somehow vexed me and I got the urge to surprise you."

"Eh? Why, milord? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyway get ready. We're setting out."

"Ooh! And where are we headed?"

"The Adventurer's Guild."

"Understood!"

 **City of E-Rantel, Adventurer's Guild, 2nd Floor**

Ainz checked his gear as he follows the receptionist towards the room he had been called to. After making sure that nothing is out of place, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Soon after, the receptionist stopped before a door leading to a room. It was the same room that he had been called to a month ago during the incident relating Shalltear.

"Momon-san, the Guildmaster and the city mayor are waiting for you inside."

"Umu. Thank you for leading me here. You may now go."

The receptionist slightly bowed down to him before walking back down to her station.

After she had completely disappeared downstairs, Ainz knocked the door three times and waited for a response. A male voice gave affirmation to enter.

Hearing this, Ainz quickly opened the door and went inside before closing it again. Inside the room, three men were seated all around while glaring at him.

"Everyone, sorry for not coming right away. I had an important matter to attend to, so I was away when the messenger went into the lodge I'm staying to."

"Ah, don't worry about it. In fact, were thankful that you've come right away soon after. Anyway, please have a seat anywhere you like."

"Then, please excuse me."

Ainz took the nearest seat and sat down at it. After that, he returned their gazes and stared back at them.

In an instant, Ainz felt uneasy from their gaze. It's as if they have a deeper meaning behind it. They look at him as if they want to convey something they could not. They look worried. They look desperate.

Ainz started to panicked slightly after noticing their stares at him. He quickly racked his nonexistent brain for events or any reasons why, but he hadn't found any.

Luckily, it wasn't long before he knew the answer. Ainzach stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attentions to him.

"Now that Momon-san is here, we may now start. This must be the first time of the two of you meeting each other, so I'll introduce the both of you before we begin. Momon-san, this is General Gustavo, the one in charge of all garrison troops at the fortress east of E-Rantel, as well as every militia soldiers here in this city."

The other man nodded at him in acknowledgment. Probably around in his forties, the general gives out an aura he felt similarly to Gazeff, an aura of someone who had gone through countless battles. His body is also built fit for battles, with the height matching Ainz's. His eyes are full of strength and vigor, with stares that makes you fell like you're being eyed by a wild beast.

His equipment is also benefitting his position. Similar to Ainz, he uses a full plated armor, but his is painted in white and gold colors. On his shoulder pads and knees, a lion's head with it's jaws wide open are carefully engraved. A huge mace with the same color is laid down on the floor beside him. On his back, a white cape with the emblem of the Kingdom in gold embroidery is proudly displayed.

Even someone with a very low sense of value could see that his gear is highly expensive. It could even rival Ainz's magnificent gear as Momon in appearance, although the defensive properties and other enchantments are miles apart.

If Ainz is the dark, he would be the light.

Seeing him reminds Ainz of majestic Paladin or a Holy Guardian, two job classes in YGGDRASIL that deals with powerful physical attacks imbued with holy element.

"Hooh. So you are Momon, the 'Dark Hero'. I've finally seen you in person. Now I see why you are an adamantite-ranked adventurer. Seems like your exploits were all true, after all. Venturing on the battlefield since my youth, my sense for strong enemies have been honed till the highest level. And seeing you, I got the feeling that I'll have to fight seriously against you or else I'll regret it."

"No, no. Please don't be so polite. It should be me who must be wary of my well-being. I've also heard about you and you achievements. Winning against those odds with only that number of troops, I'm deeply impressed. The title 'God of War' fits you perfectly. In my present state, I would rather avoid battle against you if I could."

"Oh really? Well, if you insist, then I'll just dismiss my intent to challenge you into a duel whenever the chance to do so presents itself. But if you changed your mind, I'll gladly accept it anytime you want."

"Now that's a great proposal. I shall remember to do that. But word of caution, I don't hold back. I won't be arrested for badly hurting a general, will I?"

"Nah, no worries. In fact, that'll be better. I myself would prefer to fight till my heart's content. Whatever may happen, the victor will be the victor. No demands or grudges will be kept between them. How about that, Momon-san?"

"Sounds great, General Gustavo. I should begin strengthening myself up as soon as I can. And then I should send you a notification if I deem myself worthy to challenge the one known as the 'God of War'."

"Hah! I'll be looking forward to it!"

General Gustavo laughed heartily from his words. Ainz also followed suit to ease the atmosphere between them. From the change of the aura he's releasing towards him, Ainz is sure that the general views him as a likeable person.

Ainz is not exaggerating or being polite towards General Gustavo. Based from the information he gained, he is someone worthy enough for him to be wary about. Gazeff may be the one with the greatest strength and martial might in the Kingdom, but General Gustavo is far more experienced and skillful than he is.

Several years ago, in accordance to the order of the former Emperor, an army of eighty thousand strong has launched an invasion to the Kingdom. And their first target is the city of E-Rantel among all.

Back then, the soldiers of the Empire is not as trained and as well-equiped as they are now. They are more or less just militia, similar to the quality of the forces of the Kingdom. Just a bunch of peasants who were taught how to hold and use basics of a spear and formations.

However, their numbers are superior enough to cover up for the quality they lack. And those numbers are more than enough to break through E-Rantel and conquer it.

And at that time, General Gustavo's duty is to occupy the fort outside of the city of E-Rantel and stand as a delaying force when an invasion occurs. For short, he will act as a shield. His duty is to sacrifice himself and hold the enemies until the main force from the Capital arrives.

It may seem merciless, but to station a general in the front lines is a great honor. After all, it means that the Kingdom itself put their trust on him to be able to hold out against the enemies until the main force arrives.

However, what the Kingdom didn't expect is General Gustavo is far more talented than they gave him credit. Along with his cracked elite troops numbering only ten thousand strong that he himself had trained from just being mere militias, he set off from the fort and charged through the enemy lines at the middle of the Kattze Plains.

The might of his troops, as well as his devastating destructive strength, rendered the soldiers of the Empire helpless. And at the end of the first day of their clash, seven thousand soldiers from the Empire had lost their lives. While only more or less a thousand had died from the general's forces.

The battle resumed it the next day. And the outcome is still similar to the day before; the number of the Empire's soldiers that they lost is four to five times the number of General Gustavo's soldiers they have successfully killed.

Seeing this, the Empire decided to withdraw. They have miscalculated the battle prowess of the garrison troops of E-Rantel, as well as the monstrous strength of General Gustavo. Even if they decided to fight a battle of attrition against him and whittle his strength with their numbers, a very great sacrifice would be made in that method.

And the Capital of Re-Estize is already gathering troops to provide as reinforcement on the battle. The Empire would be helpless when they arrive. Their only choice is to retreat and try again next time.

But they never got the chance to retreat and try again.

Actually, the total number of troops of General Gustavo is twenty thousand strong. The ten thousand infantry/garrison troops from the fortress were the ones who had fought with him on the battle.

Meanwhile, the other ten thousand troops, the cavalry troops, are stationed at the two small cities not far behind E-Rantel, with five thousand in each city. When they were informed that the Empire is coming, General Gustavo ordered them to march around E-Rantel and go around the Kattze Plains.

The cavalry troops obeyed and marched through the middle of the Great Forest of Tob in total incognito. After that, they hid themselves at the edge of the forest facing the border between the Kingdom and the Empire.

When the Empire's troops started to retreat on the third day, General Gustavo and his remaining garrison troops attacked them from behind.

Then, the Empire's troops divided it's already less than sixty thousand troops into two equivalent groups. The group with the army officials and other high ranking officers continued their retreat to the Empire. While the other portion that is composed with mostly militia stayed and fought to provide cover for the other group's escape.

And that's when the cavalry troops hiding at the forest sprung the trap. Ten thousand strong elite troops on horseback poured out from their hiding place and ambushed the retreating enemies from head on.

Caught in the surprise, the retreating forces wasn't able to quickly devise a good strategy on how to counter. The soldiers scrambled everywhere in a disorderly fashion from the fear of being trampled under those hooves of the horses and of being stabbed behind with a spear by the cavalrymen. The aura being released by each cavalryman is clearly showing off the difference in skills between themselves. They are certain that they will be killed instantly if they fought back.

General Gustavo used that opportunity to grasp victory. He and his remaining garrison troops broke though the defending forces that was holding them back and attacked the retreating forces from the rear. Along with the cavalry forces, they have perfectly pincered them and encircled the retreating forces while holding off the defending forces from breaking the encirclement.

There, he let loose of his whole martial might and rampaged in the middle of the battlefield. His elite troops followed suit and they all laid waste to the enemies. Blood and limbs flew everywhere. Gore and filth spread out in the Kattze Plains. Screams of pain and shouts of struggles from the soldiers rung out throughout the whole battlefield.

It was like a hell existed at the Kattze Plains during the battle.

At the end of the day, all of the Empire invaders were wiped out. No one were spared from the general's wrath. Eighty thousand citizens of the Empire lost their lives in just three days of battle.

Out of twenty thousand strong, General Gustavo's troops were down to less than a thousand. However, compared to the number of enemies they've killed, it's a complete victory. They all victoriously marched to E-Rantel with their scars and wounds proof of their heroism.

From that day on, General Gustavo became a hero. He even got the title of 'God of War'. His devastating strength and his deadly strategies were known and recognized both in the Kingdom and the Empire. And after that incident, the Empire haven't invaded E-Rantel again, for their fear to stir up the tiger within.

There are even rumors that the current Emperor used that experience to create the knights, the elite forces of the Empire. That failure is what motivated them to create the same quality of troops instead of gathering peasants and teaching them mediocre skills.

And also because of that, the Kingdom deeply treasured General Gustavo. They presented him with high class gears. They gave him prestige and honor. They gave him full authority to all of E-Rantel and it's three neighboring cities' entire military strength.

However, the Kingdom didn't let him participate in the annual war between the Kingdom and the Empire in the Kattze Plains. They render his life too precious. He stands as the final line of defense against the Empire. They were confident that as long as he is around, the Empire wouldn't try to invade E-Rantel.

That's why Ainz is on alert against him. If they indeed fought against each other in a duel, the conclusion is uncertain. Sure, his skills and stats may be higher. And his items are also stronger. But experience makes up for what a human lacks. Experience makes someone stronger. If General Gustavo fights him seriously, he may lost. Not his life, but as a warrior. In a duel between warriors, their lives are not necessarily in line. It's how they perform in the battle that matters. There are many ways to win a duel. Knocking out the enemy, causing a clean checkmate against the enemy, disarming them, making them give up, or anything that causes the enemy unable to fight counts as a loss.

That's why Ainz is uncertain of victory. He has to hold back his strength not to kill the general, but at the same time, he mustn't let his guard even for an instant and fight seriously until he rendered him incapable of fighting back, thus earning him victory. He cannot just hack down the general like what he usually does with the monsters he fought during missions. Doing that would cause a lot of tremendous inconveniences. He will be sentenced to be executed in a chopping block if that happens, especially because of the worth of the general in the Kingdom.

But at the same time, he can't let go of the chance to fight a strong opponent. He could learn a lot of things in a real fight than in a training. Yes, just like that woman he fought in the cemetery. That woman taught him a lot of things he lacks as a warrior. And he couldn't thank her enough for what she had taught him.

If he faces General Gustavo, he might also gain experience and knowledge just like that time. He could learn things he could never gain from Cocytus' training. A real, serious fight bores the greatest fruit, after all. That's why he decided not to completely turn down the general's challenge but to postpone it for later, until he becomes more skilled and is confident that he could win against him in as a warrior.

Or more accurately, until he learns how to be able to fight seriously while being able to hold back his monstrous strength.

Seeing that they have become friendly to each other, Ainzach nodded in satisfaction. He then decided to return the meeting back to it's tracks.

"Now that the both of you knows each other, we may now continue. The purpose that we have called you here, Momon-san, is because we have a mission to request to you."

As if they had remembered the real purpose of them being here, the three men regained their composure and the atmosphere turned serous. Ainz also turned serious and focused his thoughts to the following words to be spoken in this room.

"General Gustavo, if you would please."

The general nodded as confirmation from Ainzach's request and straightened his back.

"About an hour ago, a man on horseback came running here in E-Rantel. He went to a military barracks located at the western gate of this city and reported a dreadful news. Apparently, a group of travellers were taken hostage by a demihuman on the plains near the Abeiron Hills."

As if on cue, Mayor Panasolei spoke up after puffing up his belly.

"We immediately contacted the Capital and confirmed the validity of the said person's statement, who identifies himself as the man who was driving the carriage of the said travellers. And indeed, there were travellers who had left the Capital about seven hours ago heading towards E-Rantel. Their identities, descriptions, and numbers also matched with the carriage driver's statement. And thus, we have confirmed that there were indeed a hostage taking that had taken place. We also conducted magical surveillance through the cooperation of the Magician's Guild and saw the demihuman in the said location. The hostages weren't found near them, probably hidden somewhere else."

Silence descended before them after their briefing to him. They were probably waiting for his reaction or any questions, and Ainz definitely have some.

"So then? What the demands? Food? Weapons? Magic items? Since we're talking about a demihuman here, I doubt that he'll ask for money."

"No, that's no it. His demand is for Momon of Darkness to come and negotiate. If he sees any military personnel or any other group of adventurers, he would kill all of the hostages at once. He would allow only the Darkness to approach him. And the time limit is today at sundown."

Soon after, he felt the same desperate gaze he felt upon entering the room earlier.

 _Ah. I see. So that's the reason why. Phew. And here I am wracking my brain for any deeper meaning._

Ainz silently sighed in relief when he finally understood the meaning behind their gazes.

 _But why? Why me? I don't remember angering any demihumans to this extent. Well, except those lizardmen. But they don't know that Ainz and Momon are one entities. And even if they do, I don't think that they'll challenge me after seeing the level of my power. So what is the identity of that demihuman? Why did he seek for me specifically? For what purpose did he call for me?_

Even after thinking deeply, Ainz didn't find any answers to his question. He thought of dozens of possible reasons and suspicions but he didn't found any satisfactory answer. The quickest option he could choose now is to ask them for any clues.

"Why is he asking for me? Is there any other clues the carriage driver had stated?"

"Sadly, none. All that demihuman said is to present you for negotiation. He didn't state any more explanation after that."

Ainz felt dejected. For someone like him who deals with information for every action he decides upon, this lack of information makes him uneasy. You could even say that it is his weakness.

In situations like this, he prefers to gather information first before acting out. But the situation didn't allow him to do any of that. The time given to him is far too short. Investigating other people or demihumans takes time and effort, which he clearly lacks due to the time limit. The wisest thing he could do now is to decline the request for safety reasons.

But he couldn't do that. As Momon the great adventurer, he couldn't do that. Three great men of importance had requested him personally. They must know that a great danger presents in this mission so the three of them banded together to put pressure onto him. And it is indeed foolproof, because Ainz cannot think of any way to escape or refuse from this predicament.

Which means, Ainz has no choice but to accept this mission. He is sure that he could deal with it given all of his preparations for all sorts of situations, may it be big or small. A very meticulous person like him is ready for almost everything. And even if a situation is outside of the range of his preparation, he is confident that he could deal with it using other methods.

"Understood. I will take this mission."

Ainzach and the others breathed a sigh of relief. They have also made other preparations and reasonings to counter any act of refusal by Momon. They are even prepared to use their authority. But it seems that they took Momon's courage far too lightly. Or maybe he had seen through them and decided not to let it reach that further.

"However, I have some questions I need to be answered immediately. This is for the sake of the mission, so you don't have to be so tense."

Ainzach, who acts like the chairman of this meeting, slightly smiled at him before giving out his answer.

"Yes. No problem about that. So, what is it?"

"First of all, I want to know the identities of the hostages, as well as everything you know about the demihuman who caused this incident."

"I see. That's a reasonable question. Well, we are about to explain it anyway, so I shall do my best to help out as much as I can. First of all, there are three hostages. They were originally sixteen in total, including the carriage driver. The twelve, who is a party of mythril-ranked adventures hired as a bodyguard to escort the travellers, were all killed by the said demihuman. They took the three as hostages and had the cart driver inform us of their demand."

"Twelve mythril-ranked adventurers. This hostages must be pretty wealthy, considering the rank and numbers of their bodyguards."

"Yes. Actually, they are relatives of a well-known noble in the Kingdom."

 _So that's why they seem too determined to send me on this mission. If something happens to the hostages, they, as three of the higher-ups of E-Rantel, would be the ones who'll have to fix up the incident. Yare yare._

In the first place, in hostage taking situations, if the hostage takers demanded for someone else to exchange themselves for the victim, the said person being demanded for has no obligation to present themselves. No law exists that forces someone who have been demanded in those situations to show up and sacrifice themselves. It is purely to the will and choice of the person.

After all, it's obviously dangerous. The reason behind the demand is surely not for a good intention. No one would like to be placed on danger, whatever the reason may be.

So even if Ainz refuses, he won't be held account for anything. He cannot be punished by the law. And since he have considerable influence in E-Rantel, the citizens would surely stand up and defend him if they see that he's being oppressed or accused for not presenting himself. Even if the hostages were killed, noble or not.

So Ainzach and the other two has no choice but to convince him in some other way. And luckily for them, Ainz agreed to fulfill the demands of the hostages on his own volition. They don't have to resort in underhand ways that would make them look like bad guys. They are determined to do either way if Ainz refuses, because they would face trouble if the said hostages, who are related to a noble, were killed. They would even please him in any acceptable way he wants just to be able to convince him.

Since Momon is an adventurer of E-Rantel, their asses will be grilled for not being able to convince him. Because technically, Momon is a citizen of E-Rantel since it is his base of operation, although he is protected by some laws granting freedom from the Kingdom's oppressing laws by the Adventurer's Guild. Particularly forcing him to fight for the Kingdom against other human countries.

That's why they were relieved when he easily agreed to the mission. Although they're aware if the dangers, they are confident that Momon won't lose. Just by looking how he carries himself, they could feel his power surging out from him.

"If I remember correctly, Mayor Panasolei have mentioned earlier that he cooperated with the Magician's Guild to conduct magical surveillance. Would you tell me about the enemies who causes this whole situation? Their numbers, race and other information?"

"Ah, yes. Both from the driver's statement and the surveillance showed the same thing; there is only a single demihuman with a monster. It is a beastman which is a tiger-type. The monster is a huge, black wolf with red eyes that he rides upon. Based on the description of the wolf, it should be a Carnage Wolf. But during the fight, the driver had said that only the beastman fought them all and killed them with ease."

Ainz's danger level rose up sharply. Since the opposition was able to defeat twelve mythril-ranked adventurers, he had thought that the said demihumans used numbers or ambush methods. Mythril may be two ranks below adamantite, but a human who rose to that rank shouldn't be underestimated. Mythril is pretty high in this world's standards towards human. It should be similar to a famous professional athlete in a sense back in his world. A level that could be reached only by few even with hard work. Plus adding the dangers an adventurer should go through to reach mythril-rank, it is definitely pretty strong.

Adding the individual strength and teamwork a party of 12 mythril-ranked adventurers may posses, the beastman who defeated them all should be pretty strong. In the standards of this world, it's somewhere in adamantite, at least. Or maybe more than that.

But of course, Ainz is confident that he won't lose. Since the enemy is a beastman, there's a big chance that it uses only pure brute strength. And when it comes to pure strength, Ainz's strength is deadly to any creatures in this world.

Ainz smiled under his helmet. But since his face is a skull, it didn't move.

"Understood. I shall take this mission and rescue the hostages safely."

Ainz said with conviction and confidence in his voice.

 _to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Ainz's Identity

**Plains Near Abeiron Hills, 72 km. West of E-Rantel**

A group of riders galloped their way east from E-Rantel. A dozen fully armed soldiers are surrounding a single carriage. And ahead of all of them, a huge, white creature being mounted with a fully armored person can be seen, as well as a woman with unparalleled beauty on on horseback.

Her silky black hair as dark as the night's sky is strongly billowing from the wind. But since it's tied in a ponytail, it is not messy or unkempt. In fact, it makes her more beautiful an dazzling.

The riders surrounding the carriage cannot help but admire her beauty that shines brightly even from a distance.

If one looks closely, they could see a hint of sadness on her face. Her eyes, which is usually sharp and alert, is drooped low. Her expression slightly shows melancholy and depression towards something. However, the soldiers are too engrossed on her beauty that they didn't notice it.

Only the person beside her, Ainz, noticed it. On the past few months, he had been constantly honing his skill to identify people's feelings and thoughts just by judging their expressions. That is because he wants to be able to tell the thoughts of the NPCs in Nazarick. As a ruler, it is his duty to be able to do so and comply with what they feel or desire.

Of course, he knew the reason behind her dejected mood. He had just scolded her earlier for repeating her mistake she already had done a couple of times. As a superior, it's just correct for him to scold her and to correct her ways.

However, for an unrelated third party's point of view, it may seem too much. Although anyone from Nazarick would surely agree with him for scolding Narberal, Ainz himself thinks that he must've gone overboard. He ended up scolding her because of the mental stress he's been holding on. His mind as an undead may suppress strong emotions, but it doesn't suppress mental exhaustion and stress.

That's why he accidentally let his irritation take over his thinking. Usually, he would advise her or remind her in a calm manner. He wouldn't do anything to hurt or harm any of his comrades' children. He would always do his best to choose his words that won't hurt them.

 _I better apologize as soon as I can. Having this awkward mood between us could cause unnecessary incidents. And also, I don't like this mood._

While Ainz is in deep thought, Hamsuke slowed down his pace and addressed her master.

"Milord, we are almost near the target location. Do you want to stop and discuss the plan with the soldiers behind us for awhile?"

"Hm? Oh, you're right. Well then, let's stop for awhile."

Ainz raised his right hand as a signal and all of the riders stopped their steeds. After looking around, Ainz saw a huge tree in the middle of the plains and pointed towards it.

"You guys, gather under that tree and wait for my signal. Stay on alert and be on standby. Do you understand?"

"Ha!"

All of the soldiers replied in high spirits and complied Ainz's command. They all galloped towards the said tree's shades and shielded themselves from the scorching hot sun's rays.

Hamsuke automatically started running forward again, followed suit by Narberal. Ainz signaled Hamsuke to lessen the pace. He then turned to Narberal and signaled her to come closer. With a few tug of the horse's reins, Narberal went close to Ainz and Hamsuke.

Ainz carefully chose his words that shows sincere apology but still fits for a ruler.

"Narberal, do not think too deeply of what I had said earlier. I just got carried away due to some reasons. Just don't repeat the same mistakes and everything else will be fine. Right now, I need you to stay alert, since we're about to reach the enemy."

"If that is your will, I hear and obey."

Even though she said that, her gloominess still didn't disappear. Ainz just sighed and signalled Hamsuke to pick up her pace.

After a few moments, Ainz saw a figure in the middle of the plains. With his enhanced vision, he was able to vaguely confirm the said figure. It seems to be a black wolf and a beastman with black stripes all over it's yellow body.

Passing a few more yards, the figure is now completely identifiable. They have exactly matched the characteristics of the hostage takers as described in the meeting.

When they got at least ten meters apart, both Ainz and Narberal halted their advance and climbed down from their mounts.

"Wait here. I am the only one he wants to negotiate with."

Without waiting for their reply, Ainz paced calmly towards the beastman.

Ainz noticed an unnatural mound behind the beastman. His cautious nature urged him to go check it out, but he doesn't have the luxury to do that on this moment. He just reminded himself to stay away from it.

Ainz carefully judged the suitable distance between him and the beastman before stopping.

"Beastman, I am Momon. I am the man you demanded for. Now, tell me what you want and return the hostages to me."

The beastman leapt down from the wolf and stood before him. Ainz felt his intense gaze travelling all around his body, observing and inspecting every single detail of him.

Ainz also stared back at the beastman. He carefully observed his enemy. The beastman stands at two meters tall, slightly taller than Ainz. His body is very muscular and full of scars. Orange fur covers almost every part of his body, with some black streaks arranged in a pattern. And lastly, there's a metal bangle around his neck with reddish markings, with some unknown writings in it.

"Black armor, two swords, red cape, and helmeted face. For turning in yourself without hesitation, I didn't expect that someone of your caliber is that stupid. Or are you just an impostor using the same gear as him?"

"You want a proof? Then why don't we have a little bout? If I defeat you, then I may really be Momon."

The beastman conceitedly laughed from Ainz's provocation, signifying his trust in his skills.

"Cheeky human. Let's see if you can keep up with that attitude after I kick you around."

"Hoh. Seems like you're the one who thinks too highly of yourself. Is that how beastmen are? All muscle, no brains?"

The beastman clicked his tongue in annoyance towards Ainz's scorn. Seeing this, Ainz mentally gave himself a pat in the back for successfully taunting the opponent.

 _I'm getting awfully good at taunting lately. It's certainly useful, but I hope I won't develop a weird habit from this._

"Asshole. I'll make you eat those words."

"Make me. If you can, that is. In the meantime, I'll do my best to throw throw those words right back at you."

The beastman started to pour hostility towards Ainz, obviously caught in Ainz's schemes of provocation. But suddenly, as if he remembered something important, the beastman stood straight and proud while stating right at Ainz.

"I am Raiel, the trusted servant of one of the Six Spears of Horogus, Lunark-sama. Due to my master's order, I will wipe you off from the face of this earth. Prepare yourself, Momon. For I will be the one who will end your legend today."

The beastman, Raiel, crouched low and exposed his claws. Ainz drew his swords and formed his stance.

"Raiel, huh. Since you know me already, I guess I don't have to introduce myself anymore. Then, without wasting any more time, let's fight to our heart's content."

Right after saying that, Raiel suddenly leapt to Ainz. The speed and power of that leap is incredible, closing off the distance between them in an instant and leaving a big amount of dust clouds from his previous position.

Ainz's body moved just split seconds before Raiel's attack reached him. He quickly raised his sword towards his chest and blocked Raiel's claws that he swiped towards him.

He then swung his sword forward, aimed towards Raiel. But Raiel has long retreated some distances away.

Ainz leapt towards Raiel with the speed that is unthinkable for a warrior clad in full-body armor could do, but all he was able to strike was the ground where his prey has been.

When suddenly, he felt a strong hit on his back. Raiel dodged him and struck him on his unguarded side. The impact caused Ainz to almost lose his balance, but his superior skeletal body defied the law of physics and he was able withstand the impact without falling.

Soon after, Ainz turned around quickly and swung his sword towards where Raiel was, but again, all he cleaved through is an empty space.

 _Damn! Where is he?_

"Oy, oy. I didn't expect the great Momon to be this slow. I am disappointed. Really disappointed. Seems like those words are just all full of airs. My expectation has been shattered. Tsk tsk tsk."

Ainz was startled by the direction of the voice, behind him, and turned around once more. Raiel is right behind him while staring at him with a mocking expression before leaping away from Ainz's sword range.

 _Fast. He's unbelievably fast. He's way faster than that Clemensomething woman from before. Unlike her, he's not making that strange crouching stance and just jumps right at me while also immediately retreating. I haven't detected any sort of magical effects or even traces of martial arts. That bangle on his neck is undoubtedly a magical item, the only one he have. It's effects are unknown, but it's not activated yet. Which means that his speed is his pure freakish physical ability. I better tighten my guard and react quickly Or else I'll end up making a fool of myself and my lousy swordsmanship._

Ainz, being purely a magic-based character, has no past experience with being a warrior whatsoever. Without taking that fact into consideration, he decided to play the role of a warrior as Momon. He thought that he can just hack any and all enemies he face like butter with ease, but he was proven otherwise. He realized that it takes more than just power to be called a warrior.

Because of that, Ainz strived to improve himself in that aspect. That said, he had just started his swordsmanship training a few weeks ago. His skills is just at a mediocre level. Even though his stats from his [Perfect Warrior] skill is tremendous, he greatly lacks in swordsmanship skills. His reflexes, on-the-spot action, sword techniques, and experience are too lacking.

During this short clash, it is clear that his tremendous physical ability was barely enough to scratch against an extremely fast enemy. Ainz may be pretty fast for the majority in this world, but his enemy this time is way faster. And he also has the skills to utilize that speed on various techniques, something Ainz doesn't have at this moment.

 _If that's the case, all I should do is start learning right at this moment._

"Huuuuuuh..."

Ainz regained his calm and returned to his stance.

As if it's a signal, Raiel charged towards him with the same blinding speed.

Predicting his course, Ainz swung his right sword towards Raiel, who in turn received it with his claws while slightly curving his wrist and sending it's trajectory upwards. By doing that, it resulted for his left side on the open, a vital opportunity for Ainz.

 _Chance!!_

With all the strength and speed he could muster, Ainz swung his other sword forward. The speed and power behind the sword is freakishly powerful, a sure kill strike for any creature in this world.

Ainz expected to hear the sound of flesh being torn apart and the stench of blood to spray towards the surroundings, but that wasn't the case. Instead, a loud screeching sound of metal clashing against metal rung out.

With his extremely hard claws, Raiel gently guided the sword's trajectory away from him. Sparks appeared between their weapons until it was finally completely led away by the claws.

Now that both of Ainz's weapons are out of his path, Raiel didn't waste even a single split second for the counterattack.

"[Lesser Strength, and also [Crushing Strike]!"

Raiel's muscles contracted greatly and his whole arm glowed with a bright, orange light. Like a cannon, he slammed both of his fists into Ainz's armor.

The impact caused Ainz to get blown back a few feet away, though his feet stayed on the ground and he only skidded backwards. Right after securing his balance, Ainz threw a sword towards Raiel like a spear.

With quick and nimble moves, Raiel jumped upwards just a hair's breadth before the incoming blade reached him and even used it as a platform to jump away, sending it's trajectory into the ground and lodging it in the earth.

"Tch."

Ainz's gaze fell to his chest. His armor which he created by magic has been dented deeply. The chest part has two caved-in holes in it, the remnants of the previous attack.

 _Hoooh. To be able to dent this armor of mine, he's not just fast, but strong as well. He's the strongest enemy I've faced up to until now as Momon. That woman was only able to scratch it a little. While Hamsuke's strike didn't even dent it back then. This is the first time someone was able to do this much damage. This will be a great learning experience._ Ainz chuckled slightly in his mind. He's not a bit pressured at all. Instead, he is looking forward for more clashes that he could learn from against Raiel.

Without any hint of his guard being present, Ainz leisurely strode forwards and picked up the sword he threw from the ground.

"Wonderful. This is wonderful. Hey, tell me. Why did someone of you caliber bothered to do all of these preparations just to be able to fight me? Tell me, Raiel. I am deeply curious."

Opposite from Ainz's merry voice and honest praise, Raiel's voice

is full of sarcasm while directing a sardonic expression towards Ainz.

"Hmph. I was ordered not to tell you anything due to the possibility of the plan being compromised, but I don't think it still matters even now. Instead of keeping you busy and try to capture you if possible, I'll just kill you here and now. After all, I have deemed you unworthy and greatly lacking in skills to join our numbers. You're unworthy to become a subordinate. Are you really a famous warrior? Cause all I see is a big guy swinging a pair of swords around like an amateur. Though I'm not a swordsman, I can see that much. Your strength may be incredible for being able to achieve such feat, but that's all there is. Even I can do that. Huuuh. Really, how disappointing. And I was even looking forward for a good fight."

 _Che. Well, sorry for that._

Ainz doesn't have any words to retort back and just mentally sent his sarcastic retorts. After all, he can't deny the fact that he is that indeed an amateur in the ways of sword. As much as possible, he tries to avoid showing it in front of many people. On situations where he has to show it, he demonstrates his overwhelming strength and strikes the enemy down in one shot, so that people wouldn't notice his lack of skills.

After hearing the criticisms of the woman he battled at the cemetery about his poor posture and lousy skills as a warrior, Ainz became extremely concerned towards this issue. He even consulted Cocytus about it and asked him for advice or tips.

Cocytus told him that warriors can 'read' through the skill of their fellow warriors by observing their footworks, movements, positioning, and many other details and measure their skills. When he showed Cocytus how he normally moves around as Momon, he frankly admitted that it is plainly visible that he is not a warrior.

As a temporary solution, Ainz equipped an item which greatly increases the user's charisma. And thus, most people failed to notice his flaws as a warrior and gets blinded to his charisma instead. However, there are rare cases where some individuals with keen eyes or maybe a talent/skills that resits the item's effect, may see through him.

In Raiel's case, he was found out because they directly engaged in a battle with each other. Ainz can't help himself from revealing his secret. And in turn, he was led around by the nose the entire time.

 _But more importantly, what is this plan he is talking about? Keeping me busy? Why? From where? Momon is an adventurer from E-Rantel. E-Rantel is his sole home base. Apart from that, he belongs to nowhere else. So he's trying to keep me away from E-Rantel? What's their purpose behind it? Since he said that they're considering of adding me in their numbers, he has accomplices. And assuming that this master of theirs ordered him to drag me away from E-Rantel and keep me busy as a part of their plan, their main purpose lies in E-Rantel. Which means..._

Like placing the last piece of puzzle, Ainz was finally able to see the full picture unfolding before him. And that realization caused chills to creep down into his spine.

 _Not good! E-Rantel is in danger!_

 **Conference Room, Adventurer's Guild, E-Rantel**

"Phew. I'm glad it all worked out."

Right after Momon exited the room, Ainzach lazily slumped down into the chair and relaxed himself to the fullest, ignoring the stares of the two other men inside the room with him. Unknown to him, the other two also wholeheartedly relaxed themselves in their respective seats while releasing a sigh of relief.

"I wonder if Momon-san would be alright."

"No worries, mayor. I completely trust Momon-san. Although I've seen several powerful individuals before, he stands out among them all. He's undoubtedly the strongest person I ever know. Hell, I'll even bet my whole existence that he is at least on par with Gazeff-dono. Maybe even stronger than him."

"You're awfully confident with him, Ainzach. But I should remind you that this ruckus is obviously planned with his mighty prowess in mind. And after hearing the cart driver's statement, that beastman should be exceptionally powerful. As someone who excels in dealing with adventurers, how would you rate the enemy based on the reports, assuming that it is accurate?"

"Guh! I-indeed, I can't just ignore what you had said. If he indeed swiftly dealt with twelve mythril-ranked adventurers by himself without receiving even a single would, he easily surpasses A Class, which has a difficulty level of 50~60. After all, each mythril-ranked adventurers stands somewhere at B Class, with the difficulty level of 40~50. What's more, there are twelve of them. A team of 12 mythril-ranked adventurers could easily deal with 3 or more A Class threats, assuming that they could live up with their rank. But if they were rendered helpless even after all that, then the enemy would be someone or something that exceeds them by a far greater margin. It would be somewhere at A rank."

"I see. That sounds plausible. However, A Class is vague. Any existence whose difficulty level is more than 71 is placed in this rank. Since this is the highest Class, there is no limitation after this. Because of that, we cannot completely grasp the level of our enemy. Would you please explain further, Ainzach?"

"Of course, General. Logically speaking, the limit of A Class is at 100. Creatures exceeding that difficulty level is considered to be humanly impossible to defeat. Adamantite-ranked adventurers, the strongest representatives of humanity, sadly cannot exceed this rank. On average, they are only within the difficulty level 90. After all, even though they are exceptional individuals who has reached the realm of heroes, they are still humans. Mortals, to be more precise. And thus, they are not impossible to defeat. Extremely difficult, but not impossible. Since the enemy is a beastman who is tied down by the unshakable bond called 'life', I don't think he is invincible. And thus, he can be defeated. He would stand along with the adamantite-ranked adventurers, at least. Somewhere in the difficulty level of 95 and below. That's my conclusion."

"Extremely difficult but not impossible, huh. Good. That's acceptable enough. I'm relieved to know that much. And also, we shouldn't forget that the third tier magic caster, Nabel-san is also with him, another adamantite-ranked adventurer. Count in that legendary creature, the Wise King of the Forest who has ruled over the Great Forest of Tob for two centuries with sheer force alone, I don't think that it's possible for them to lose even for a level 100 enemy. I feel sorry for that beastman now."

Arriving to that conclusion, the three of them wore a relieved expression and softly mumbled a prayer under their breaths that their conclusion would come out to be true.

"Well then, should we hold out a small celebration after his triumphant return? Just a small feast to show our thanks to Momon-san and also to further deepen the relationship between us all."

"Oh! That would be a good idea! I'm totally along with this plan. However, which one should prepare this celebration and all the other tedious tasks?"

"Now that you said it, which one should be responsive for this?"

The three of them began sharing gazes at each other. Swiftly, Ainzach declared his logical yet somehow unfair explanation for escape.

"I don't think it's within my responsibilities, though. I'm just a guild master who manages the adventurers in this city. Political and security matters of this city, as well as dealing with matters with the nobles, are out of my responsibility."

The three of them glared at each other, telling each other to take up the task without any use of words. An impressive ability for any capable adults in the society.

In the end, Mayor Panasolei gave up and sighed out in defeat.

"I get it, I get it. Jeez. I'll take charge of it. While doing that, I'll have the best chef of E-Rantel to prepare the dishes. Good food results into good conversations, after all."

General Gustavo grinned widely in victory while Ainzach gave himself a sly smile.

"So then, what dishes does Momon-san like, Ainzach-san?"

"Frankly, I have no idea. Not even his favorite drink. Both Momon-san and Nabel-oujo are very reserved persons. They don't go out and drink, nor do they dine in restaurants. I had never heard of Momon-san visiting any brothels either. Their meal orders at the Shining Golden Pavilion doesn't have any particular pattern, just random ones. They just keep the same pattern of visiting the guild, accepting jobs and receiving the reward money soon after ever since they have come here one month ago. Day after day, they just rake in reward money while saving it all up, spending some of it in minimal and necessary expenses."

"Heeh. You know awfully a lot about their lifestyle. Should I say, as expected of the guild master? Snooping around and lurking at the shadows in secret while flawlessly extracting information about someone. How impressive."

General Gustavo flashed a malicious smile towards Ainzach while shrugging his shoulders in an exaggerated motion. Ainzach tried to say something back but Mayor Panasolei was quicker.

"Now, now. Don't tease him, General. Just like Ainzach-san, I want to build a friendly relationship between the greatest adventurer in this city. And to do that, pleasing them by providing them things and services they like is in the fundamentals. And thus, collecting information about them is necessarily to do that."

"That's right. It's exactly as Mayor Panasolei said. Momon-san is a honorable, respectable person who cannot be bought with money. And I prefer to form true friendships between others through proper means. Unlike someone else."

"You!-"

"Now, now. You two. Stop bickering. You're not children anymore."

Mayor Panasolei instantly eased out the heavy tension between the two, keeping it from getting worse. He knows full well that the two holds a grudge against each other.

It all began just 4 years ago when a party of 5 orichalcum-ranked adventurers, who was the strongest party of E-Rantel during that time, quit from their adventuring profession and entered General Gustavo's army for unknown reasons.

Thinking that they were bribed by the General, Ainzach furiously tried to take them back. This formed an endless squabbling and quarreling between the two for quite some time, spreading awful rumors about each other and even doing petty tricks to harass each other.

The good thing is that their methods didn't escalate to the point where they could cause a severe harm against each other. Probably because they were a former childhood buddies who grew up from the same village, those memories kept them from hurting each other.

But that temperance may not last long. A human mind is a fragile thing, especially against emotions. Once their anger overwhelms their sentiments between each other, the worst case scenario will immediately unfold.

Noticing this, Mayor Panasolei decided to intervene and informed the higher-ups about this events. In the end, the Capital itself decided to intervene and closed the case by assigning the said former adventurers into another army, which is in the Warrior-Captain's warrior band itself serving directly under the King.

After receiving warning from the Capital, the two stopped their unsightly acts and formed a truce between each other. However, their grudges against each other is still present, though it had abated over the course of time. Even before the meeting started as well as their recent conversation, they were able to share information between each other without any mishaps or disruptions, determined to stay calm and professional.

But it seems that embers of anger won't fail to re-ignite when it's near to the things that caused it to blaze before.

After hearing Mayor Panasolei's scolding, the two calmed themselves while turning away from each other. It seems like they remembered the outcome of their squabble from before and restrained themselves due to their fear of repeating the same events.

"Let's go back to business. Ainzach-san, do you really have no idea about Momon-san's preferred tastes?"

"I'm completely at loss, mayor. Not even Nabel-oujo's. Well, for the Wise King of the Forest, I heard that Momon-san regularly orders several sacks of mixed fruits in the market. It might mean that he doesn't particularly choose about his meals."

"Hmm. Although that's good to hear, our goal is to please Momon-san. Since it seems that none of us can provide an answer, let's just directly ask the person himself. Any rejections, Ainzach-san?"

"None. It's better than choosing on out own randomly and ending up with the wrong choices. Well, at the same time, let's also ask about Nabel-oujo's tastes. After all, she's also a part of Darkness."

"How about you, General?"

"Seems fine with me. But anyway, why do you keep addressing Nabel-san with oujo? Although I've heard that she's hailed as the 'Alluring Princess', I don't think you who leads the adventures should call her that. After all, it might lead to misunderstandings and baseless rumors."

With a sharp glint in his eyes, Ainzach quickly turned towards the general and locked gazes with him.

"Oh. Now that you say it, I may have been careless. But the reason why I'm addressing her that way is not just because of her title. After all, I do have a particular conclusion in mind. Indeed, it may be baseless right now, but I'm quite sure that I'm following the right track."

"W-what?! What do you mean, Ainzach-san? Are you saying that Nabel-san is a real princess?!"

Both the mayor and the general shifted from their seats in surprise while the person who caused this commotion just smiled triumphantly for being able to successfully cause it.

"Oya? Gustavo, you seem interested. Do you want to know why I said such thing? Hmm? Are you interested? Do you want to know?"

"D-don't be stupid! Hmph. As if I'll fall for those stupid lies. I bet you're just making this up to try to fool me, didn't you? Too bad but, I know your personality well. There's no way a princess could be an adventurer."

"No, no, no. Do you think that I would lie about this kind of thing? As I told you, I want to build a trusting friendship between Momon-san. Doing something like making false speculations about him would keep myself from reaching that goal. Well, if your really want to know, I wouldn't mind telling you. If you beg for it, of course. Oh, for clarification, what I'm talking about is Momon-san's true identity. Don't you want to know about it? The mysterious newcomer who skyrocketed through the ranks within a month's true identity."

"Kuh! Don't make a fun of me! I would never fall for such cheap tricks!"

"Enough. Ainzach-san, please stop fooling around and explain it to us already. I trust you, but without any clarifications, believing about what you just said would be hard."

Quickly suppressing the sour expression in his face, Ainzach turned towards the mayor.

"Hai, hai. I understand. Erm, where should I start? Hmm... Well, you see, me and my good friend Theo- the Magician Guild's guild master- were chatting about Momon-san the other day. During our conversation, the subject of just who and what is the true identity of Momon-san came into our mind. And after finding 5 important clues, we formed our conclusion about who and what the true identity of Momon-san is."

Ainzach paused and raised an index finger before the two.

"First: Considering that he lacks the common knowledge of being an adventurer since he frequently asks the guild receptionist about the basics of the adventurer business, it seems that he was not an adventurer before he came here in E-Rantel. And I don't think that there is any country stupid enough to let go of someone who could be considered as the strongest person of their country. Strictly speaking, if it were me, I would grind my head into the ground without any reserve or shame just to be able to keep him, even asking the King or whoever I can to help me to keep him in the country."

Raising both his index finger and middle finger, he continued on.

"The second clue is because I overheard from many different people that Nabel-oujo- I mean, Nabel-san, sometimes calls Momon-san Momon-sama, which is weird. If she is a servant or someone who idolizes Momon-san, then that is understandable. But I don't think that it is the case. There is also the possibility that Momon-san is someone who deserves to be addressed with -sama."

This time, with his ring finger in the mix, he continued.

"The third clue is because of his items. When Momon-san returned from his intense battle with that vampire, his armor was heavily damaged from the remains of it, and me and Theo gladly requested to assist him in repairing it, which he accepted. Theo and his magic caster subordinates casted [Repair] magic on it repeatedly until it was all sparkly and shiny. I also asked Theo to cast [Low Appraisal Magic Item] on it out of pure curiosity. I wanted to know with which ore it was made from, since it's similar to adamantite in color. Of course, I thought that it's impossible to have that much adamantite to create a full set of armor, since we all know that adamantite is the most expensive metal in the world due to it's incredible durability. The amount needed to spend from making a full plate armor would be astronomical."

"Indeed, even my entire armor is made up of only orichalcum. Even Gazeff-dono's armor is only of the same class. Trying to make a full plate armor with adamantite is absolute madness. It will only be used as an aesthetic design at best due to it's value that is worth to be labeled as a national treasure."

"Yes. Exactly. That's why I had my doubts in thinking that it is made of adamantite, so I had it appraised to clear off my doubts. However, the result was unexpected."

"T-then, it really is adamantite? The whole armor?"

"No, mayor. It's not adamantite. Not orichalcum either, nor mythril. The result was [Unidentified]."

Clasping both of his hands under his chin, Ainzach's eyes turned serious before speaking in a low, serious tone.

"At first, we didn't believe with the result so Theo and even some of his subordinates casted [Low Appraisal Magic Item] to appraise it, thinking that the previous result was just a mistake. We even also casted [Enchant Detect] and [Magical Effect Detect] to find out if there are reinforcing magic and enchantments in it, but there was none. It was all due to the material used to make it. Which means that the armor, the metal used to make that armor, the ore used to make it, is a mystery. It was made of unknown metal. An ore that cannot be appraised with our magic. [Low Appraisal Magic Item] can identify only up to adamantite. So if it cannot identify that armor, there's only one explanation. That metal, that ore, is something beyond adamantite. It is something harder and more valuable than adamantite. A phantasmal ore. A very precious metal. That's the only reason."

"Something like that, it's unheard of. A metal stronger that adamantite? Impossible."

"But it's not. It is true. It was there right in front of out very eyes. In fact, we actually tried to chip it a little with a light tap of a hammer but it didn't work. We increased the force little by little but it still won't form a dent. The only way we were able to do so was when I stuck the hammer in it with my full force. But even after all that, it's only a measly dent."

"A dent? Even with a strong strike with a hammer?"

"Not just any normal strike. It's a very strong strike. You see, I was a former orichalcum-ranked adventurer. And my job classifications are Knight and Defender. And I am proud of my skills at both. It even brought me here now as a guild master, responsible for handling a mischievous group of armed forces inside a city as big as E-Rantel. I won't stand here without any skills to back me up and my authority. Of course, I didn't slack off my training even though I am no longer an adventurer. In fact, I can still confidently put up a decent fight against most of the adventurers under me even at my age right now."

"Hmph. You never won against me even once, though."

"Oh, shut up. That was when we were still young. Don't bring it back anymore. Anyway, back to the subject. Even I can only dent it a little. Which means that it was no illusion or trickery. That armor truly is the real deal of what we call phantasmal. Something that only exists in myths and legends. But this time, it really does exist. A full plate's worth of it. In the hands of a mighty warrior. Isn't that insane?"

The two didn't budge from their seats and just sat there, dumbstruck. Of something like that really exist, then it could change the entire history itself, even decide the course and quality of the weapons and armor production in the future. It can cause an upset of a national scale, no, a worldwide scale, to be exact.

"How about [Medium Appraisal Magic Item]? Didn't you have it checked with that magic."

"Don't ask for the impossible, Gustavo. That magic is at the 5th tier. Sure, it does exist. But I've only head of one person who could use that. The Empire's greatest magic caster, the living hero, Flurder Paradyne himself. Knowing who he is, it would be impossible, nor would it be a wise idea to have an enemy of the Kingdom to learn about the existence of this thing."

"So, where do you think that kind of item came from? A gift from the Gods like the ones from the Theocracy? Or maybe from the Floating City down south, where the rumored overpowered twelve knights who protects that structure against all and any enemies who tries to reach it by annihilating them with their legendary items and weapons?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. But I'm sure that an item of that scale is not something that anyone could just own. And this is where my fourth clue comes to light. According to Momon-san himself, the reason why he came here in E-Rantel is to hunt down two vampires who fled to this direction. And seeing as they are focused on their goal without any distraction or diverting to other activities, then it's not just simply a mission given to them by whoever from wherever they must've come from. The determination and focus driving them to this degree shows that there's a stronger reason behind it. And my best guess is it that it's due to a personal grudge. An anger strong enough to have a person of that scale to make a move by himself with just a single woman for secrecy and incognito."

Raising all of his five fingers, Ainzach finished his explanation.

"And lastly, another strange clue is that Momon-san doesn't seem to be be well-versed with the continent's written language, our alphabet. As we all know, the Kingdom, the Holy Kingdom, the Theocracy, the Draconic Kingdom, and the Empire uses the same alphabet due to the agreement 500 years ago between the three countries after the Eight Greed Kings ravaged the world and left most of the world's countries at the brink of extinction. After they had all perished due to infighting between each other, the humanity started to rebuild their ruined lands and proclaimed their own kingdoms once more. And it was also at that time when an agreement between the five human countries in this continent, with the other one being ruled by a mighty dragon, to use the same written language among them, among all other agreements."

"It's as you say. Because of that, even some of the civilized demihuman countries, with the exception of the Agrand Council Alliance which is closed among the rest of the world, followed suit and used the same literary form. In the end, almost the entire continent uses the same alphabet and it became one of the world's most used literary form."

"Yes. So, since Momon-san doesn't know about it, then it means that he came from somewhere really, really far. Far enough for him not to know about it. It would be at least somewhere in another continent or at the other side of the world."

"So then? What are you trying to say with that?"

"Oh come on. It's easy to understand at this point. Oh, wait. I forgot about the identity thing. Now you see, this is something I don't really wanna tell anyone since this is kind of risky. But it's far past the point of return at this time after what I've already told you. Back then during the Henyopenyuko incident, Momon-san removed his helmet and showed us his face as a form of etiquette. But he wasn't aware that my dear friend Theo is good with illusions, since it was one of the skills he mastered due to the possibility of a mouse to gnaw it's way into the guild and steal their researches. Before Momon-san removed his helmet, Theo detected an activation of an illusion magic. However, during the meeting, he didn't cast and anti-illusion magic since we are in a dire situation ourselves due to the fear that the vampire would slip into the city and wreak havoc and destruction around, which was wise of him. Which means that Momon-san is hiding his identity from us and the public due to some reasons. And frankly, I don't think he means any harm or malicious intent to the city behind it after all I've learned about him. Whatever the reason behind it may be, it must be once again, for personal or safety reasons, or both."

"Oy, oy, oy. Are you sure about that? I can't just let a fraudster to snoop around this city, you know. Even though he's an adamantite-ranked adventurer or whoever he may be."

"After all this time, I never heard of any suspicious action Momon-san had done. And if he did, I would've investigated about it myself already. After all, I'm the guild master. It's my responsibility to watch out for any suspicious actions of the adventurers under me."

"That's right, General. Ainzach-san would never pay negligence to any treason for selfish reasons. For 10 years, he has kept the Adventurer's Guild on it's line despite all the hardships and challenges. I trust him."

Overpowered with 2 against 1, General Gustavo gave out a sigh.

"Hmph. Fine, then. Just this time. But if you ever find something, report it to me immediately or else you will be the one I will arrest, you hear?"

"Fine, fine. I will."

"Now then, could you please continue already, Ainzach-san?"

"Ah, yes! Well, you see, if we all gather these clues and try to link it together to find the possible answer, there's only one plausible explanation behind it. But before that, let's make a short recap on my gathered data about him. First: Momon-san was not an adventurer before he came here due to the fact that he doesn't know the basics when it comes to being an adventurer. Second: Momon-san is someone who should be addressed with high honor and dignity, since Nabel-san sometimes addresses him with -sama. Third: Momon-san is fully equipped with phantasmal items, such as that armor that exceeds the hardness of adamantite, that mythical magic sealing crystal that holds eight tier spell, and that never seen before red healing potion that is equivalent to a 2nd tier healing spell. Fourth: Momon-san is really determined and dedicated to find and eradicate the remaining vampire, dedicated enough for him to keep being focused on it for two whole months without any distraction or getting sidetracked. Probably due to intense personal grudge, intense enough for him to be extremely determined and for him to chase him all the way towards another continent into the middle of an unknown land, an unknown continent, an unknown territory; an extremely terrifying distance. Fifth: Momon-san came from somewhere really far away, far enough for him not to know about our alphabet. At least, he must've come from another continent. And lastly, Sixth: Momon-san hid his identity from the public due to some personal reasons without any seemingly malicious intent to the public or to the city. Only purely due to his desire not to have anyone discover about his identity. Now, gentlemen. After hearing all of this, what conclusion comes into your mind? Anyone? Mayor Panasolei? General Gustavo? Anything to say?"

As if he is a lawyer who had successful laid his final proposition during a court hearing, Ainzach stood up and encircled the room with slow, measured steps. Giving them time to think and analyze, he keeps circling the room, sharply observing if anyone of the two shows any intent to answer.

Annoyed by this, General Gustavo stopped trying to think and decided to disappoint his expectations of seeing him and the mayor struggling for answers.

"Oy, Ainzach. You are the one who has thought of this more thoroughly than us. Frankly, although it shames ms to say this, you are better than me on drawing accurate conclusions on things like these. So hurry up and spit it out already."

"I'm afraid I have to say the same thing. Gustavo-san is right. You are better than us in these kind of guessing games. Please enlighten us already and give us the correct answer."

Not even a bit disappointed and even flashing a triumphant smile, Ainzach sat back down on the sofa with his back arched straight and his chest puffed out, even going to the extent of crossing his legs. Although they were annoyed, the Mayor and the General held themselves back and shut their mouths. They were the ones who asked for this, after all.

"It can't be helped, huh. And here I thought that the honorable General Gustavo would be able to figure it out. Very well. Then, I shall start enlightening you. The only conclusion that I find the most satisfying is that Momon-san is probably a king or something of that sort, whose country was destroyed by the two vampires. Extremely enraged and hungry for revenge, he set off a journey with the most capable candidate, a young, physically fit woman who can use third tier magic and worthy enough to follow him around, to accompany him into his journey to extract revenge from the two vampires. That anger and determination drove him to ignore continental boundaries and kept on chasing the two even in total darkness. Maybe somehow, they have reached to the point of total loss or a financial crisis that they have decided to grow some roots somewhere while keeping an eye for their targets. And the place they have decided to pass by is E-Rantel. That's why, when the time came when the said vampire incident has occurred, which he himself introduced as Henyopenyuko, the vampire he was going after upon coming here in E-Rantel, he was adamantly proposing himself to take on the job. Even going so far as to revealing his strongest trump card, a very rare and very precious magic sealing crystal, in front of several strangers just so that he can convince them to let him take it on. And the reason why he kept refusing the late Igavaruji of Kuragura from accompanying him is because he was fully aware of how fearsome Henyopenyuko is, which led to their demise as per what Momon-san had warned them about. As for him hiding his identity, it mist be due to him being ashamed to show his face to the people, the face of a king who has failed his people, the visage of a ruler who has failed to protect his subjects. He must be extremely ashamed and discouraged with himself to the point where he won't let himself to hang around and indulge himself into fun and entertainment as a form of self-repentance, not until he had finally extracted his revenge to the last remaining vampire."

Once again, the room fell into silence as Ainzach finished his explanation. The reason why the other two is silent is because they completely don't have any objections behind it. The flow of his explanation fits perfectly with each of the details he had presented. It was absolutely perfect, wonderfully structured they they were rendered speechless.

"How about it, gentlemen? Any interventions? Reactions? Questions?"

"None. That was wonderfully done, Ainzach-san. Wonderful. Right, General?"

"Yeah. I'm glad to hear you can still use that brain of yours into useful ways. I thought it has long rotten after seating behind a table all these years."

Ainzach just snorted from General Gustavo's response but he quickly averted his gaze when the general angrily glared at him.

"But still, a King, huh. It's unbelievable, no matter how I think about it. But I can't deny that possibility due to that armor. Haah."

"You're right. That kind of armor can't be touched just to anyone else. That armor, its existence itself is enough to drive any men to seek for it. Just like a sweet, alluring honey that would drive any men crazy just to taste a drop of it. Only someone with absolute authority and power among those starving men could restrain them from their madness. And that someone could only be something like a king, and no one else."

"I agree. Something like that would never fall on the hands of just anyone, much more less than a commoner. While Gazeff-dono is an exemption for being able to use our Kingdom's National Treasures, it's not that much of a loss since it can just be produced once again, with the exemption of the sword. And also, I don't think that Gazeff-dono will let himself die before securing them, let alone get them stolen."

"Razor's Edge. The legendary sword that could cut through anything and everything. There's no warrior who won't dream of obtaining it."

"Exactly. Also, it's not as if anyone could just use that sword, anyway. Only the truly strong ones with exceptional skills could wield that sword. I've tried to wield it back then when I was still just a 5000-man commander, but it won't work with me. Every time I try to swing it, it falls from my grasps no mater how tightly I clutch onto it."

"Hoh! This is my first time hearing about that! How do you think does that work? Do you think the sword choose its owner? Or maybe it has a restriction that has to be achieved first for it to work?"

"Who knows? I don't have any clue. However, I think the answer lies somewhere within Gazeff-dono himself. After all, he was able to wield it and become the Warrior-Captain, after all."

"Hmmm? Are you perhaps jealous at Gazeff-dono? If I remember correctly, before you left the village, you vowed to acquire it and become the Kingdom's strongest warrior. Well, for falling second, it's already impressive in its own way."

"What's with you? Are you teasing me? Or maybe you're consoling me? Properly pick one, dumbass. But still, I can't deny that I do envy that man. He, despite being just a mere commoner unlike me, did reach his place with his own hands despite everything."

"As if you're the one who should say it. Being a fallen noble's child who grew up in a measly village is no different than a commoner in comparison."

"It's precisely because of it that's why I am here at this moment. Although my father has fallen, other nobles who were deeply indebted to him commended me into the army and willingly helped me to swiftly rise up to the ranks. And because I'm still a noble despite being a fallen one, I am respected by my men and they fought valiantly for my sake. My path is much less thornier and rougher than his. That's why I can't help but admire that youngling even though he took my dream away form me."

With a satisfied smile, General Gustavo looked towards the window, his eyes piercing through it and grazing towards the ends of the horizon.

"Hmph. For the one who used to think highly of himself and keeps on declaring that he'll become the Kingdom's strongest, you sure have mellowed out."

"Oh my, isn't that the same as you? For someone who dreamt of becoming an adamantite-ranked adventurer in the stead of his father who has succumbed to sickness before he achieved the same dream, it seems that you failed. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

Ainzach clutched his fist in anger to restrain himself from snapping in anger. After he did so, his quickly thought of a way to counterattack. Finally achieving one, he let out a small, mischievous smile and stared at the general.

"So you're saying we're both failures, huh. That may be true. But I didn't live in vain, just like what my father wanted me to do. All he wanted was to make me proud for being his child, even though I'm just an orphan he picked up from the side road. And because he saved me, I admire him more than anyone else in this world. For being his child, I cannot be more proud than anything else. Because of that, I don't need to reach my dream anymore. I just want to live to the fullest, just like how he wanted me to be. How about you, child of a prostitute, the woman who caused the downfall of your family? Isn't your existence an embodiment of shame and embarrassment itself? Aren't you ashamed of her for birthing you?"

"You!! Say what you want with me, but I won't let you insult my mother!!"

Blinded by rage, General Gustavo quickly reached out for the sword in his waist and attempted to draw it. But-

"CUT THAT OUT! YOU LITTLE WHELPS!"

The general quickly regained his senses after hearing Mayor Panasolei's shout and sat back down.

"Enough of this unsightly bickering! And here I thought you could act mature after all those years, how disappointed I was! Listen up, don't bring me any more problems. Do you understand!?"

Without receiving any response, Mayor Panasolei almost snapped again, but he avoided doing so by leaning back into the chair and relaxing himself from the tension within him. After seeing that they both calmed down, he returned back their discussion to its tracks.

"So then? What should we do about this? I think it's best if we just keep this between ourselves. After all, I don't think it's a good idea to involve ourselves into someone's personal conquest of revenge."

"Yeah. Just leave him be. Revenge is something that should be done by the person who seeks for it. Or else they will never be able to forgive themselves and will drown into self-pity and despair. Let him do it so that he could finally rest in peace."

For a moment, General Gustavo had a pained expression, as if he had remembered something bitter from what the mayor had just said. Seeing this, Ainzach can't help but direct a sympathetic gaze towards him for a moment.

"What about you, Ainzach-san? What do you think we should do?"

"I agree with Gustavo. Let him deal with his personal grudges. Well, if he approaches us for any support, let's help him as much as we can. But in the meantime, let's keep the status quo and keep the things the same as before."

"Then it's decided. Let's keep this between ourselves and let the things go on as they were before."

"No objections."

"Same here."

"Very well. But still, a king going after revenge, huh. That's just too sad to hear."

Silence descended once more between them all. But this time, it's not due to formality or surprise but because they were all in deep thought on just what they had discovered.

After some time, Mayor Panasolei seemed to recall something and proceeded to ask about it.

"By the way, what about the thing where you keep calling Nabel-san by Nabel-oujo?"

"Oh, that? Well, no particular reason. I just though that she's too beautiful to be just a commoner. Maybe she's a noble's daughter who had trained and indulged herself into arcane magic since early of age. And seeing how she's progress, she must've had an excellent teacher. And commonly, excellent magic casters gets employed into the country or maybe by the royalty themselves, serving directly under the king just like with the Empire. That's what I think."

"I see. And here I thought your womanizer attitude is the one at work here."

"Oy, oy. I'm not a womanizer, you know. I'm just a normal, middle aged man who loves all ladies equally. What's wrong with that?"

"Everything. Being a womanizer is bad enough form someone of your age. And you're also the guild master of the Adventurer's Guild. Your actions reflects back to the adventurers and to the guild's reputations, you know."

"Meh, you don't have to worry about that. They are already used on being looked down upon. And also-"

BANG!!

The door loudly slammed open and a man in the civil guard uniform bursted into the room, his forehead bleeding hard and his right arm, also bleeding, lifelessly dangling by his side. Probably because he slammed his body into the door to open it, the man lost his balance and almost fell into the floor.

Swiftly, General Gustavo catches him in the middle of the fall and hoisted him into the sofa.

"Hey! You! Identify yourself! What happened? Why are you so wounded?"

Sweating hard and barely holding in his consciousness, the soldier coughed in between of his panting and tried his best to talk.

"P-private Lucas, reporting for *cough* duty. General, the man, the carriage driver who *pant* ... who reported about the kidnapping situation. He suddenly transformed into a monster and..., and indiscriminately attacked every soldier inside the western barracks. He's, *cough* he's coming after you, general! Please, please run away immediately!"

"What! Is that true! Dammit! What does that mean!?"

"S-sorry... I don't know... anything more."

Ainzach quickly hoisted himself beside the wounded soldier and took a vial of low grade potion from his pocket. After uncapping it, he poured it into the soldier's forehead and into his wounded arm. The bluish liquid seeped into his skin and slowly, his wounds began to close.

Probably due to him finally being able to finish his duty and being relieved to see his wounds healing, the soldier slowly lost his consciousness and fell asleep.

"Gustavo, what's happening? What does he meant by the cart driver turning into monster?"

Calmly but with fires of rage burning into his eyes, General Gustavo wordlessly stood up and picked up his mace.

"I don't know. But whatever may have happened or whatever the reason behind this may be, the culprit attacked one of my men. And that's the only thing that matters."

After saying so, General Gustavo started to walk away with fast and heavy steps, his pure white cloak flowing behind him.

"Tch! Hey, wait! It's unsafe to go alone! That thing is after you! Hey! Tch, that stubborn dumbass."

Ainzach hurriedly grabbed the sword hanging on the wall, as well as the round shield under it, and started running after the general.

"Then I, uh, I think I'll just stay here and take care of this guy. You two, be careful! Don't let your guard down!"

Mayor Panasolei nervously fidgeted around, at loss at what he should do as he stares at the two as they disappeared down the stairs and at the panicky receptionists at the doorway.

Both of them just looked at each other nervously, expecting each other to give out an explanation which would never come to be.

 _to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3 - Looming Danger

**Plains NearAbeironHills, 72 km. West of E-Rantel**

"So you're real target is not me, but E-Rantel, huh."

The beastman before him chuckled from his words while staring at him.

"Hooh. So you figured it out, huh. Not bad for an impostor."

 _Impostor? Me?_

"Why do you think I am an impostor? I have introduced myself properly, didn't I?"

"Don't take me for a fool, fake Momon. I was told by Senshi-sama that the adventurer Momon is a capable man and that I shouldn't let my guard down against him. And that person is clearly not you, a weakling who flings around a sword wildly. You impostor."

 _Tch._

Ainz clenched his teeth in annoyance. Truth as it may be, being insulted repeatedly does not please him, unlike a certain vampire who finds pleasure and ecstasy from the said act.

Even though his undead qualities suppresses his strong emotions, annoyance and irritation does not get suppressed, since those were considered as weak emotions.

It is one of those 'I know I suck, but you don't have to remind it to me every single second' moments, which are really annoying.

"I see. It seems like I'm really being underestimated. Well, whatever. It's my fault, anyway. So then, if I am indeed an impostor, what are you gonna do about it?"

As of he is thinking deeply, Raiel placed his hand under his chin while looking at him with eyes that seems to be staring at a trash that he doesn't know where to throw at.

"Well, for starters, I'll kill you. Next after that are the hostages. And then that companions of yours over there will be the next ones. That should be enough as a punishment for sending an impostor."

Raiel chuckled conceitedly once more, oblivious of his enemy's true power.

"Is that so. Seems like you're going to be busy after this. Well then, enough chatting. Let's finish this, beastman. I don't have any time to play with you anymore, you see."

"What a coincidence. I'm already bored with this farce. Playing with weaklings is not my hobby, you see."

Raiel clenched his fists once more and readied his stance.

 _Now then, how should I go on about this? I have to finish this up quickly and return to E-Rantel._

Ainz have hundreds of ways to instantly deal with Raiel. Even without revealing his true form, the items in his arsenal can finish him up in a flash.

But his wounded pride made him think otherwise. He wants to defeat him, not with items or magic, but with skills. It may be foolish of him to rely on it, but he decided to choose it. Defeating him in any other way is like admitting his loss as a warrior, and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, although he doesn't have any taste buds.

Ainz tossed one of the swords into the ground behind him and tightly gripped the other one with both of his hands. He then placed it in between of his body and relaxed his breathing.

The breathing part is not really necessary, but Ainz was a former human, and doing something he used to do all the time helps him relax and it heightens his concentration by several folds.

"Prepare yourself, impostor!"

Raiel began charging towards him with an unbelievable speed and quickly shrunk off the distance between them.

Quickly estimating his moment of arrival, Ainz took a wild slash towards him. Anticipating this, Raiel easily dodged the sword and retracted both of his arms into his side.

"Die, human."

Grinning victoriously, Raiel drove his claws into Ainz's chest once more, aiming to pierce his armor and rip out Ainz's heart.

However-

"What?!"

Raiel was shocked beyond belied at what he saw. In the place where he placed his mark earlier, the same place he aimed for just now, a deep, dark hole is present, swallowing both of his arms that were supposed to pierce through Ainz's armor.

Since that attack just now has his whole weight behind it, as well as the blinding amount of speed he had produced, it was inevitable that Raiel would lose his balance if it didn't hit. As a result, he buried his arms all the way up to his shoulders into that mysterious black space.

"Surprised? That's my [Inventory]. Upon coming into this world, I realized that I can open it anywhere within my reach. And I can even use it like this. In this voided space, the law ofinertia, flow of time, motion, mass, gravity, etc. doesn't exist. That's why, using it to receive weak physical attacks results it to be nullified. Convenient, isn't it? Well, I had to arrange the items and move it out of the way so that they would be unharmed, though. It took quite some work."

 _Plus it's difficult to use. Forget the timing, opening it mentally is really hard. It is entirely different than opening it with my hands. And I also had to move as less as possible so my concentration won't be disrupted and ends up closing it away.Haaah..Too bad but, it seems like I need to practice this more until the point that I can effortlessly open it anytime. For now, let's shelf this new technique away._

Raiel didn't understand any of the words Ainz just said. His mind is filled with confusion and puzzlement due to what just happened. He don't know what that thing is, but he felt danger from inside it. It feels like he is being swallowed by this bottomless abyss devoided for any signs of life.

Raiel immediately tried to pull back his arms away, but his host didn't let him get away.

"Oops. I've finally caught you after all that, do you think I'll just let you go?"

Ainz let go of his remaining sword and grabbed Raiel's shoulders. After doing so, he pulled back his head a little bit before retracting it and slamming forehead powerfully against Raiel's.

"Gah!"

The shock greatly rattled Raiel's brain and his brain stability was shaken, disrupting its process and costing Raiel his sense of balance, even his consciousness was almost taken. Ainz doesn't have any brain, so he was completely unfazed from what he just did.

Raiel, on the verge of losing his consciousness and is barely holding onto it, groggily kneeled down into the ground.

"You didn't faint, huh. That's amazing. I wish you did faint, though. At least you won't feel the pain."

Ainz crouched and picked up the sword he just dropped and secured his grip.

"Goodbye, beastman. I would've liked to play with you more, but we don't have much time left. Too bad."

Slowly, Ainz raised his sword up in the sky and carefully aimed it at Raiel's neck. Just when he was about to chop it off, he saw a shadow flash in front of him, and he was blown away.

No, he wasn't blown away. He was pulled back. When he finally regained his calm, Ainz saw a familiar greenish scaly tail wrapped around his body.

"Hamsuke? What are you doing?"

Hamsuke, the one culprit for the for the current situation, dropped him beside her and signalled Ainz to follow her gaze.

"Look at that, milord. If this Hamsuke didn't pull you back in time, that wolf over there would've pounced onto you and savagely ripped you into shreds."

Indeed, beside Raiel where Ainz had just been, the wolf companion of Raiel is now present, baring its fangs and ready to pounce.

"Seems like I've let my guard down. Thanks, Hamsuke."

"It was nothing. Ehehehe."

Even though he gets attacked by that wolf, Ainz won't receive any damage due to the huge level gap. But being pounced and getting his armor damaged and sullied with saliva seems unpleasant, so Ainz gave Hamsuke his sincere thanks.

Leaving the embarrassed Hamsuke aside, Ainz identified the wolf before him. It didn't exist in YGGDRASIL, so he doesn't know anything about it.

The wolf is over two meters long and one meter tall. It's slightly smaller than Hamsuke, but it shows considerable power. Its jaws seems to be strong enough to snap a human ribcage like an eggshell, and its muscular legs can cover several meters in one leap.

"Nabel, do you have any information about it?"

"Please wait a moment."

Nabel, who is silently standing behind him, drew a small notebook from her pocket and quickly browsed into it.

"Found it. That wolf is identified as a Great Black Wolf. Difficulty level is 45, B Class. In adventurer terms, that would be at mythril. Special qualities: heightened speed, accurate olfaction sense within the radius of a hundred kilometers, remarkable endurance, and devastating biting power. Pack leaders have a unique skill that causes its members to drive into bloodlust and is also capable of human speech. Mostly located at the outskirts of the Draconic Kingdom, seeing one in the Re-Estize Kingdom is rare. There are rumours that a pack of them is serving under a tribe of beastman also located at the same place."

 _Olfaction is sense the sense of smell, right? And it's accurate within a hundred kilometers? Amazing! Plus, the leader can also speak human language, huh. I want one!_

Ainz's collector's senses quickly tingled from hearing about the creature's qualities.

There are several monsters under Aura that also has a sharp sense of smell. And there are also magic that can heighten one's sense of smell. But none of them has the same absurd range as this one. The maximum range Ainz knows about is within thirty kilometres in radius from one of Aura's pet. This is the first time he had heard of a creature's sense of smell that can reach a hundred kilometres.

After all, in YGGDRASIL, covering up one's smell to keep enemies from tracking you down is mere child's play. That's why the developers didn't put up much effort in that concept. And YGGDRASIL, being designed as a game where the places or areas were divided in different zones, someone's smell cannot be traced once he had already transferred into another zone. That's why olfaction heightening skills/abilities are considered as a low priority subject.

But that is not the case in this world. Every single advantage is vital in any situation. And magic cannot solve everything. Ainz is aware of that. That is why, gaining every advantage they could is necessary. Just like this wolf's special ability. That's why, catching this wolf is not just to satisfy Ainz's desire but will also bring a great benefit to Nazarick.

Well, it cannot be denied that a part of the true reason is because of Ainz's personal desire to collect anything interesting he finds under the sun.

"Alright, I've decided. Narberal, capture him. In any case he tries to run, Hamsuke will go after him. If escape is inevitable, it's a pity but kill him. Since resurrection magic can be utilized, we'll just use it if it has come to that conclusion."

"Understood."

The two started to walk towards their target when Ainz remembered something important.

 _But, doing that may affect his abilities due to the reduction of levels as a resurrection penalty. Wouldn't it be better for me to do it instead?_

Ainz does not have any hunter skills, but he has plenty of other skills that can be used as a substitute in capturing preys. [Paralysis] and [Touch of Undead] are just some of them. What's more, he is flexible and adaptable in any situation.

Deciding to do so, he almost recalled back the two when he saw his fallen prey shakily rising up from the ground.

"Y-you! Damn human! Dammit! Dammit! I'll kill you! I'll definitely kill you!"

 _Uwah. Doesn't he know how to give up?_

"Narberal, listen up. Capture that wolf as unharmed as possible. If you cannot, call me. I'll finish this up immediately."

"Be at ease, Ainz-sama. I will definitely present that wolf to you safely to the utmost of my abilities. I won't disappoint you anymore."

Sensing conviction from her eyes, Ainz smiled slightly and decided to believe in her.

"Very well. Go, Narberal. I will be anticipating your success."

"Yes!"

"Good. Now then, instead of going after it, wait for a good chance to pin it down. Since that beastman seems to intend to rampage, he will most likely make a blind charge towards me and try to take me down. When that happens, that wolf will most likely follow after him. The moment it arrives, intercept it and capture it."

 _And it bring them closer within my location, so I can immediately respond to any sudden situation._

"Understood!"

Right after giving her affirmation, Narberal and Hamsuke distanced away from Ainz and set themselves on a good spot.

Meanwhile, Ainz prepared himself for Raiel to attack, focusing his entire focus towards him.

"Too bad. If your pet didn't interrupt me earlier, you would've been granted a peaceful death by me."

And I could already return to E-Rantel and check out what's going on. Oh well, what's done is done. No use on complaining about it anymore.

Hearing another taunt from Ainz, Raiel's rampaging impulse increased even more, and he angrily grabbed the choker in his neck and started tugging it madly.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!! For a mere human to knock me down, unforgivable! I'll definitely kill you this time!"

The choker emitted a faint glow before finally snapping off from Raiel's neck. After that, Raiel's body began to convulse madly. Every muscle in his body began to contract and expand, and his body became bigger and much more robust than he already is.

 _I see. So that's how it is. That choker earlier is a limiter, huh. Since he's the type to snap once he gets pissed off, a safety precaution was secured to keep him from getting berserk. And now that it's gone, he had finally unleashed his Berserker Mode._

All beastman has a Berserker Mode skill. That's how it is in YGGDRASIL. However, what Ainz did not know that in this world, for a beastman to undergo berserker mode requires the permission of the pack leader. Only the pack leader and the former pack leaders can undergo Berserker Mode on their own. Which means that either his current enemy is a pack leader or a former one.

Beastmen pack leaders are extremely strong among their species. For it to be able to rule over other beastmen, which are a violent, viscous species with short fuse, he should be strong enough to handle multiple beastmen on his own. Demihumans like beastmen follows only the strong ones. That's why, comparing beastmen pack leaders among his subjects is utter foolishness.

Since a normal beastman is at A Class, a pack leader should be at least A, the same rank as an adamantite-ranked adventurer. That's before it goes berserk. But when it does, the gap increases tremendously and the danger level of a berserk pack leader bypasses 100, which is considered as humanely impossible to defeat. A single average adamantite-ranked adventurer has a low chance to win, at least an entire party of them is required to secure a complete victory against it.

That's how terrifying a beastman pack leader is, especially when it has finally unleashed its Berserker Mode.

But of course, to Ainz, that fact does not change anything. The outcome is still the same, just with a little more struggle than before.

"Have you finally finished your-"

"RAAAGH!!"

Raiel, who had finally lost his rational thinking and succumbed to rage and desire to rampage, didn't wait for Ainz to finish his sentence and charged towards him on all fours. Much more faster than before, Ainz was caught in surprise and almost got tackled into the ground.

It was followed by a dozen of attacks on all directions. Stronger, faster, and wilder than before. Only some of those attacks were blocked, most of them successfully landed onto him and chipped his armor everywhere.

 _Tch! If only I didn't throw away my other sword, what a failure!_

Raiel's flurry of attacks relentlessly poured down onto Ainz, not caring about his safety and only focusing on offense. If not for his heightened vision, Ainz would've been unable to see any incoming attacks, much less blocking it.

The longer their battle drags on, the more damaged Ainz's armor gets. Realizing that he can hardly keep up with Raiel's speed, Ainz decided to rely on the quickest option.

"Shadow Demon, go!"

The Shadow Demon leapt out from Ainz's shadow and swiftly buried its claws onto Raiel's abdomen. Vaugh off-guard, Raiel was shocked, and Ainz took chance of that opening to commence his offense.

"For making me use one of my hidden cards despite being resolved not to use it, you really should be proud. It was a wonderful battle, Raiel. In terms of pure ability, it's my loss. Good work."

 _Shluck!_

Ainz's sword easily penetrated Raiel's chest, just like how a knife on a butter does. Raiel just stared any him wide-eyed, probably at loss on what just happened.

Finally realizing the situation due to the growing pain in his abdomen and his chest, Raiel latched his trembling hands onto the sword so tightly until his hands bled and tried to pull it out. However, no matter how hard he tried to, it wouldn't budge. It's as if he is trying to pull out a whole tree from its roots.

"D-dammit... By a mere... human... Such humiliation..."

Blood freely gushed out from both his mouth and his wounds, but his strength never waned as he tried to pull the sword out. The blood from his hands dripped into the ground just before Ainz's boots as he continues his struggle.

Eventually, after a few seconds, Raiel's struggle weakened until the lights in his eyes had finally disappeared. Confirming his death, Ainz pulled back his sword and let his corpse fall down into the ground.

"Shadow Demon, good job. You may now return."

The Shadow Demon returned into Ainz's shadow and remained motionless, silently basking from the bliss and happiness from being praised by its master.

"Wonderfully done, Ainz-sama."

Ainz turned around and saw Narberal smiling at him. Behind her, the figure of the Great Black Wolf lying on the ground can be seen.

"Hooh. Seems like you're already done. As expected of Narberal. It was right for me to trust you."

"Thank you very much!"

Ignoring the bowing Narberal, Ainz strode towards the Great Black Wolf and inspected it.

 _No injuries, huh. She have done better than expected._

Ainz knelt down and inspected it. Seeing that the wolf is still awake and angrily glaring at him, Ainz guessed the capturing method that Narberal used in it.

 _It's still awake. It's most likely [Paralysis]. Good choice._

To confirm his guess, Ainz touched the wolf and let a skill take effect. One of his passive skills grants him the ability to check if there are any abnormal statuses on the things he touches. However, there was no reaction.

Ainz was surprised for a while, bewildered on how it was captured. That's when he noticed some little, shiny objects all around the wolf's body. Looking closely, Ainz uncovered the identity of those objects.

"Needles?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama. I have considered using [Lightning] imbued with [Paralysis, but it might hit him on a vital spot and end his life. That's why I used needles to hit him on the vital points, mostly on the joints, and rendered his movements."

"Huh? If I recall, you don't have any Acupuncture skills. Did I miss it?"

"It's exactly as you say, Ainz-sama. However, it has caught my interest when I heard about it from one of my sisters, and I had Neuronist to teach me a little about it. That's why I am a little knowledgeable about it. Because of that, I was able to improve myself a little bit more and become a little bit more useful to you, Ainz-sama."

 _I see. So just like me, she is also trying to improve herself and gain more power, huh. How reassuring._

"How admirable, Narberal. Keep up the good work. This effort of yours to be more useful for Nazarick would never be ignored. Continue learning and you will be rewarded someday. Once again, good work."

"Ye-yes! Thank you very much! I will definitely strive to be stronger so that I could assist you more, Ainz-sama!"

Ainz affectionately patted the beaming Narberal's head to convey just how happy he is for her efforts to be stronger for him. He is truly grateful for this and decided to reward her later.

Oblivious to Ainz, the real reason on why Narberal sought for knowledge about Acupuncture was because she was sick of those lower life forms that would try to approach her whenever they get the chance to.

Following her master's order, she always held back her desire to get rid of them and endured the unpleasant feeling of being close to them, particularly those who tries to talk to her. Normally, she would drive them away 'politely' and that would be the end of it. However, there are some who are too persistent and would follow her even though she had already warned them.

Because of that, she would always stay inside their room in the Shining Golden Pavilion, being suffocated by boredom and peacefulness. Ainz gave her permission to go out and take a break whenever she wants to, particularly when he is back in Nazarick. And Narberal wouldn't mind walking around the city despite being surrounded by insects. She prefers that than drowning in boredom from the solitude. However, she fears that she might not be able to hold herself back against persistent insects and ends up killing them and causing problem for her master.

To kill time, she would sometimes engage into casual conversations with one of her sisters through [Message]. And when she mentioned about this predicament to her eldest sister during one of those casual conversations, she told her about Acupuncture and advised her to have Neuronist teach her about it if it interests her.

 _"Since it wouldn't hurt them and they would be immobilized, you will not be going against Ainz-sama's orders on not hurting them."_

Hearing Yuri's flawless logic, Narberal immediately consulted Neuronist and asked her to teach her about it, who happily taught her about the art of Acupuncture. Since she's only fixated on targeting human beings, whose biological structure is simple to comprehend, she easily grasped the basic knowledge about it and learned the vital points that could immobilize a person.

With several practices on a live human sample, which were from the remaining survivors from the Slane Theocracy's Sunlight Scripture, she had shown excellent growth towards it.

Well, there are some fails on the process, which resulted into having a partial of their body permanently paralyzed. There was even one who had completely become a vegetable after having the spine on his neck pierced by the needle and cutting off the connection between his brain and his limbs. Seeing this, Demiurge granted him mercy and ended his suffering by feeding him to one of his minions.

Of course, she apologized to Demiurge for damaging his precious samples, which is more likely treated as playthings than the former description. But since he found Narberal's interest in immobilizing humans fascinating, he let her off with a smile and a word of encouragement to continue the good work.

Putting it into actual situations, she encountered no trouble up until now. Most of them would just suddenly find their legs refusing to move, while there are some who just loses the strength in their body. Others would sometimes just fall down, unconscious for unknown reason.

To erase the evidence, Narberal uses a tiny magical needle that eventually dissolves after 5 minutes, also provided by Neuronist. They would also regain their mobility when it finally dissolves without any problems. Infusing it with a weakened version of her [Electric Bullets, the victims would only feel a tickle as the needles she shot would completely bury itself inside their body and immobilize them. That way, she wouldn't have to touch those disgusting lower lifeforms' bodies that she loathes so much.

But of course, when she is together with Ainz, she refrained herself from doing the deed due to the fear of having her secret activity being found out. And whenever they had to communicate with some of them, Ainz would try to have the control of the conversation among them and completely keep out Narberal from getting involved, which she is really grateful for.

She has no intent whatsoever to reveal it to Ainz. Not because she finds it unnecessary to do so, but because she fears from getting scolded by him for immobilizing humans left and right. However, this time, she was ordered to capture the target, the Black Wolf, as unharmed as possible. And her Acupuncture ability being the most efficient way to do that, she used it without any hesitation or regret. After all, her master's orders are absolute. She would use every fiber of her being to execute it as flawless as possible. Every method she knows, every skill she knows, she would use to fulfil her mission, secret or not.

Refusing to do so is considered as betrayal, and she would never do anything like that. No one in Nazarick would held themselves back in fulfilling their master's orders.

By accompanying Hamsuke for quite some time and observing her, she was able to grasp her vital points easily. Using that knowledge as a guide, she shot a real, stainless needle which are as long as her pinky finger and also infused with [Electric Bullets, towards the wolf. Some of the shots missed, but since she shot it en masse, some of them would definitely hit those points and immobilize it. As a result, without even being able to scratch her, much less go near her, the wolf fell down and was immediately captured.

She also avoided damaging its vital organs on the process by infusing the needles with just the right amount of [Electric Bullets] and making sure that it wouldn't bury itself too deeply and pierce its organs. Since her target is a nimble, fast beast, she might mistake her aim and hit it on its flanks. But it seems that it was unnecessary in the end.

Right after immobilizing the target, she observed her master's battle while worrying about what to reply when she gets questioned about her method later on. She is prepared to confess everything when she will be asked to. Since she was already scolded earlier, disappointing him once more would be the end of it. She braced herself from receiving any punishment, whatever it may be.

But instead, she was praised and encouraged to keep up on polishing her skills.

 _Could it be that Ainz-sama didn't realize on what I was doing behind his back, that's why he praised me instead of scolding me? No, this is Ainz-sama, after all. He must've realized and understood my reasons and decided to forgive me instead. Haah. What a compassionate master. I, Narberal, devote myself even more to you until my very last breath._

Concluding with that train of thought, Narberal deeply enjoyed the heavenly sensation of her master's hand affectionately rubbing her head, which fills her with eternal bliss and happiness.

"Ehehehe."

Narberal couldn't help herself from expressing her joy and giggled happily. She doesn't care about anything right now, she just wants this moment to go on forever.

 _Ah, how I wish that time would just stop right at this moment._

Just right after she thought of that, she felt the comfortable weight in her head disappear. Her mood instantly plummeted but she didn't show it in her face.

 _Next time! I'll distinguish myself even more next time, and then Ainz-sama might reward me once more! I'll definitely do my best!_

Narberal silently pumper her fist away from his master's view and cheered herself up, fully determined to get another head patting session from Ainz.

 **{Back to Ainz's POV}**

Ainz thoroughly enjoyed patting Narberal's head. It was an indescribable feeling, but if he were to compare it, it's something similar to the joy of a father on seeing his child achieve something remarkable. Of course, for Ainz, no, for Suzuki Satoru who lost his parents when he was still a child himself, much less than having a child for himself, he cannot be certain that it is indeed the same thing.

"Ehehehe."

Ainz heard Narberal giggle joyfully while smiling from ear to ear. Because of that, he snapped back to reality and remembers his objectives.

He lifted his hand from her head and turned around. As he did so, he thought that he saw Narberal's eyes lost its light but concluded that he must've imagined it.

"Now then, our business here is almost done. Narberal, cast the Anti-Detection and Anti-Surveillance scroll sets I've given you."

"Yes!"

Narberal swiftly began the task and casted several scrolls in the air. As for Ainz, he pulled out two items from the void at the space, a golden lamp with a blush flame burning inside it and a single scroll.

"[Seeker of Truth, Activate]. Target, closest human lifeforms."

A hatch on top of the lamp snapped open and the bluish flame came out from it. The flames floated away and settled onto a certain part of the earth, the unnatural mound that Ainz noticed earlier.

 _So that's where they are, huh. As expected._

Ainz closed off the hatch and the flame disappeared. He returned it in his [Inventory] and turned towards Hamsuke.

"Hamsuke, dig this part. Be careful, the hostages are in there."

"Understood, Ainz-sama!"

Hamsuke began to dig that spot with her sharp claws. With that progress, she will finish it up in several minutes. Satisfied, Ainz tossed the scroll on his other hand, which burned up quickly like a highly combustible paper. The magic inside it, [Message, immediately activated.

Placing his index and middle finger into his temple, Ainz spoke to the person currently responsible for Nazarick's various transportation.

"Shalltear, I need your assistance."

[Yes, Ainz-sama. I understand.]

 _Hoh. She already knows my intention? I didn't expect that._

"Very well, I'll be waiting."

Cutting off the connection immediately, Ainz waited for the [Gate] to appear. Soon after, the space before him began to distort, and a [Gate] has appeared.

Shalltear gently stepped out of it while elegantly lifting her enormous skirt and walked towards Ainz with eyes filled with excitement. As soon as she arrived before him, she immediately genuflected before him without any wasted movements or errors.

"Ainz-sama, I have come before your summons."

 _You don't have to come out, you know._

Ainz, who only intended to have her open up a [Gate] and chuck in the subjugated wolf inside it to be placed under Aura's care, didn't expect Shalltear to come out herself.

"U-umu. Very well. Take that wolf over there and place him under Aura's care. Tell her to train it on improving its sharp olfaction ability, especially its accuracy on deciphering individual odours and having him track it down within a hundred kilometres. Well, since it is Aura, she would certainly understand that creature's abilities and specialties more accurately than what we've gathered and train it accordingly."

Seeing Shalltear's puzzled face, Ainz wondered if she didn't understand him.

"What's wrong, Shalltear? Do you want me to repeat what I just said?"

"No, that's not it! I just, um, thought that I would be given a different order. Please forgive my rudeness!"

"Different order? And what do you specifically expect it to be? Don't hesitate, Shalltear. Speak out your mind."

"Y-yes! I just thought that maybe Ainz-sama is not yet satisfied with my given punishment, or maybe his legs are sore after working for so long, that's why I present myself to provide assistance to relieve Ainz-sama's predicament!"

 _Huh? What in the world is she talking about?_

"Shalltear, speak clearly and get straight to the point. What do you mean?"

Shalltear had a perplexed face as she fidgets slightly, hesitating to answer.

"Shalltear."

"Ye-yes! I just thought that maybe, just maybe, Ainz-sama would like to use me as a chair again and sit on top of me once more!!"

Ainz felt his jaw dropped. Even Narberal's jaw dropped. Hamsuke, who was busily digging the earth, was visibly shaken when she heard Shalltear's declaration.

Ainz could only stare flabbergastedly at Shalltear, whose eyes are wide open in anticipation while breathing heavily, her face flushed with excitement.

 _Peroroncino-san! Look at what you've done! You eroge maniac! Dammit!_

While cursing his former friend, Ainz contemplated on what he should do.

 _No, this is partially my fault. I knew that she's a little off in the head, but I didn't expect her to be that 'strange' and find her punishment to be pleasing. I should've gratefully accepted Demiurge's chair and chose to sit onto it, even though it looks so gruesome. I shouldn't have done that kind of shame play. What a failure. Haah._

"Shalltear."

"Yes?"

"I appreciate your concerns, but I don't need it. My legs are not sore, nor am I tired. Undead doesn't tire, after all."

"Wha-?!"

Shalltear looks like she was struck by lightning as she heard Ainz's reply. Not just because she was rejected, but also because she forgot that fact, despite her being and undead herself.

"Now I remember! I'm very sorry, Ainz-sama!"

"I forgive you. Now, do as you were ordered and be careful not to hurt our precious new ally. I'll leave it to you."

"Understood, Ainz-sama. I'll keep that in mind."

Shalltear summoned several Vampire Brides and had them carry the cargo into the [Gate]. She bowed down to Ainz before stepping into the gate herself and closing it off.

When she was finally gone, Ainz placed his hand on his face and sighed exhaustedly.

 _Just who gave that stupid idea in her head. I had confirmed that Shalltear is an idiot, but I never expected her to be this much of an airhead. Phew. I gotta make sure that Albedo wouldn't learn about this or else those two would clash against each other again. I hate teleporting back to Nazarick every single time they fight. Seriously, what a pain._

"Narberal, don't include what just happened in your report to Albedo. Just tell her subtly about my order to Shalltear and about the wolf's reason for capture. Keep out the details on what just happened between us. You got that?"

"Duly noted, Ainz-sama. I won't tell her about Shalltear-sama's desire to be seated upon."

"Uh, you don't have to mention that. Anyway, Hamsuke, how about your side? Have you finally recovered them?"

"Ainz-sama, there is a terrible problem! Please come here immediately!"

Sensing the panic from Hamsuke's voice, Ainz ran towards her side and saw four people lying on the ground, lifeless and unmoving.

"We were too late, huh."

Ainz felt his mood drop due to him failing the mission while Narberal knelt down and inspected them.

"No, please wait, Ainz-sama. I don't think they're dead yet. They just fainted due to suffocation. But their respiratory activity has begun to collapse, and if we leave them like this, they will eventually die."

Since the hole was dug slightly curved into the ground, they were not completely buried and there was a stable breathing room left inside it. However, having four people breathe the same air for several hours, oxygen was bound to run out soon, and they began to faint one by one. Luckily, they were rescued just before their brain activity completely stops and submits their souls to death, but their respiratory activity has begun to deteriorate.

But there is still hope. And that's what's important. Ainz's mood lightened up from hearing Narberal's analysis on the hostages.

"What? Is that true? That's great to hear! Can you do it?"

"No problems, Ainz-sama."

"Good. Do it. We can't let our hostages to die on us now, can we?"

"Please leave it to me, Ainz-sama. [Minimized Magic: Bolt Shock, Parallel Mode]."

A very small amount of electricity discharged from Narberal's hand into each of the hostages, and their bodies shook and convulsed. After receiving two more strikes of the same magic, their respiratory activity had finally returned and they began breathing normally.

 _Thank goodness. That was really close._

One of the hostages began to cough violently, and he regained his consciousness first among all of them four.It was a rather good looking young man. His clothes are obviously of high quality and expensive, despite being filled with dirt and dust.

"Please be at ease. You are already safe now."

"Th-*cough* thank you... so much. I will definitely... return this favour someday."

The youth expressed his heartfelt joy from being saved. Seeing his face up close, Ainz recognized him, but he couldn't remember the name.

 _What was it again? Pourke-no, Pyorijenh-, not this. Ah, it's no good, I can't remember!_

"Ara, what a coincidence, Pyorukenheim-san."

 _Wonderful, Narberal! Good job on remembering his name!_

"Ah, Nabel-sama... What a coincidence indeed... Thank you... for saving me."

Ainz had finally remembered the name of this youth. Toukeru Karande Iru Pyorukenheim, he is a noble's son who once hired Ainz's team to accompany him on his journey, which has something to do with killing a humanoid demihuman as a preparation for him taking over his father's occupation someday.

Since being a noble family's head will also mean that he will get involved into a lot of dirty business, killing a people or two would certainly occur during his lifetime. That's why a ceremony of that sort is necessary. In case that when that time comes, he will not hesitate on killing a human by already having an experience on killing demihumans that looks the same as one. That's the logic behind it.

Well, the real reason why team Darkness was the one chosen was because this youth, Toukeru, fell in love with Narberal and tried to hit on her during the journey. But she was harshly rejected by Narberal without batting an eye, just like how she does with everyone else.

Something must've happened during their conversation back then when he was rejected, but Ainz noticed that the youth's selfish and childish nature had diminished after their exchange of words. He also stopped being rude to Ainz and changed his attitude towards him. Whatever it may be, he didn't try to find out anymore and left it as it is.

 _But still, for that Narberal to remember the name of a human she only journeyed once, I'm shocked once more. I thought the only human she knows is Ainzach alone._

Once again, Ainz is oblivious that the reason why Narberal cared to remember his name is because she is planning to take revenge upon the said youth someday, who insulted Ainz multiple times during their journey out of jealousy for him being accompanied by a beauty like Narberal. It may have been better that he doesn't know. It will just add his headache if he did, if only undead does suffer from headache.

"Pyorukenheim-san, it has been a long time. I would love to celebrate our reunion but, we have to return to E-Rantel immediately. There might be more enemies hidden in the shadow, waiting for a chance to strike. So we can't stay here for long."

"Ah! The enemies!"

Toukeru bolted upright from panic and hurriedly looked around. Seeing the corpse lying on the ground, his panic lessened a little, but not completely.

"Don't worry, Pyorukenheim-san. I already defeated him."

"What about the others? Those humanlike creatures who have wings instead of arms! That enormous wolf with pitch black fur! And that human riding a strange-looking lion with an eagle's head and wings! Were they also taken down already?"

"What are you talking about? You mean, there are more?"

"Yes! That wolf suddenly jumped out in front of our path, so the adventurers got down from their horses and engaged the wolf. But suddenly, that beastman over there appeared out of nowhere and fought the adventurers. And then, that human riding that strange creature took out something like an incense cup and the adventurers all fell asleep. After having those birdlike humanoids carry them away, he opened up the carriage doors and made us fall asleep as well. That's the last thing I remember before drifting off."

 _His allies, huh. Did they fall back after capturing those adventurers, or are they hiding somewhere, spying on us? Tch, I was careless!_

Ainz hurriedly pulled out the same lamp he used earlier from his [Inventory] and grasped it tightly.

"Pyorukenheim-san, please keep this a secret."

Without waiting for reply, Ainz activated the lamp's ability once more.

"[Seeker of Truth, Activate]. Target, all sentient or intelligent individuals at maximum range."

Just like earlier, the blue flames floated upwards from the lamp. But this time, it didn't go anywhere. Instead, the blue flames expanded and expanded until it is now at dozen times bigger than it was. After that, it began to swell before exploding.

Toukeru and Hamsuke tried to shield their faces from the blast, but they were completely unharmed. Ainz and Narberal were unfazed and didn't even react in any way.

The blush flames from the blast continued spreading around until it became hard to recognize due to too much spreading until it completely disappeared far into the horizon.

 _500 meter radius, 1 000 meter radius, 1 500, 2 000. No signs of any other intelligent lifeforms except us seven here and those soldiers on standby. Either they really did fall back immediately soon after achieving their objective, or maybe the eavesdropper has already ran away after seeing the conclusionof the match. Whatever the correct answer may be, its already too late to found it out.Shit.This is bad. If we were seen by the enemy, especially Shalltear's appearance earlier, I'm going to be in a heap of trouble. Let's just hope that they weren't able to see through the safety measures Narberal had set earlier._

Ainz offered a silent prayer to whatever god there may be out there that his guess is correct.

"M-momon-sama, what is that?"

"Please don't concern yourself about it, Pyorukenheim-san. It's a trade secret. Anyway, except from the beastman over there, it seems like everyone else ran away somewhere with the adventurers. They might return soon, so we have to head back to E-Rantel immediately."

"Understood. I entrust my life to you, Momon-sama."

"Please leave it to me."

Ainz gestured Narberal to come to him and issued her and order.

"Narberal, take your horse and call those escorts here. Tell them that the hostages are now secured and we need to return to E-Rantel immediately. I'll explain to them the situation later. Hurry."

"I got it."

Narberal whistled loudly and the horse she left at a distance came galloping. With a single leap, she saddled the majestic horse gracefully and immediately headed towards the location where the soldiers that accompanied them here are located.

After a few moments, she returned, bringing along the soldiers in horseback and the carriage. Toukeru and his three companions who had just regained their consciousness, rode the carriage and basked in the joy of finally being freed from their predicament which almost cost their lives.

"Momon-san, thank you very much for what you've done."

The captain of the escorts deeply expressed his thanks to Ainz while bowing down on him.

"Ah, yes. I'm just doing my job. And sadly, it seems that it's not over yet."

"What do you mean? Is there something else that you have to do?"

"I'm sorry captain, but I don't have any time to give you the full details. But according to that beastman I slew right there, this is just a diversion to keep me away from E-Rantel. Which means that right now, something big is happening in E-Rantel. That is why, we have to hurry back and confirm for ourselves on what the hell is going on. In that case, me and Narberal are going on ahead. Please quickly finish up your preparations and follow suit."

Without waiting for any reply, Ainz left the wide-eyed soldier behind and headed to Hamsuke who is patiently waiting for him and jumped on her back.

"Hamsuke, Narberal, let's head back to E-Rantel immediately. We got no time to waste. Let's proceed at maximum speed."

"Understood!"

They immediately took off towards their destination and left the escorts behind.

 **Abeiron Hills, Same Location, 900 Meters Above the Ground**

A lone hippogriff is hovering in the sky, flying in circles for several hours already. Riding it is a creature with humanlike features. Its clothes, which are eastern robes calledkimono,billowed violently from the strong winds around him. On his waist, a singlekatanais attached, its scabbard engraved with elegant designs and carvings. Even the hilt has gems engraved in it, making the weapon look more like a work of art than a tool of war.

The said person lowered the long tube with glass lenses at both ends from his eyes and brushed aside his long, green hair that was covering his face and smiled slightly.

"A~ah. Raiel got killed. What a surprise. And here I thought that he was more than enough for the job, what a let-down. Oh well, it's not his fault since his enemy is out of his league. I had a hunch that my guess is right, but to think that the new talk of the town, Momon-san, is exactly who I think he is. Seems like the trap somehow worked, after all."

The man had a giddy expression while busily pondering his findings.

 _Screech!_

Because he is too focused on his thoughts, the man almost fell from the sudden jolt of his ride, but he quickly grabbed the rope and regained his balance.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Kuu-chan. I get, I get. Sorry for making you fly for too long. But please hold it in for a little bit more longer. Just a little more. We need more information about that Momon guy, alright? Just a little bit more."

Just then, a blast of bluish flames suddenly erupted from the location of the one he's observing.

 _What was that just now? AnAoEattack?No, that would end up harming those people around him. It doesn't seem to be a defensive magic either. Worst case, that thing might be a detection magic. I've got no choice, I should get away for now and analyse the information I have gathered. I definitely cannot be discovered, no matter what!_

"Kuu-chan, fly away, hurry!"

The hippogriff gave another screech before blasting off at full speed with the mysterious person.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4 - Prelude to Calamity

**City of E-Rantel, Residential District, Southwest Side**

Ainzach secured the strap of the belt at his waist, making sure it is tightly bound. Attached to the belt is a scabbard. With nicks and gashes here and there, the scabbard is obviously worn out and is already old. And even the hilt of the sword looks worn out, similar to the scabbard it is sheathed into.

As he does this, his pace has slowed down and the distance between him and the man he is following has increased considerably. To keep up, Ainzach jogged after the guy and voiced out his complaint.

"Hey, I told you to slow down, didn't I? Didn't you hear me? Are you deaf?"

"Shut up. Talk to me again and I'll kill you."

The man in pure white full plate armour, General Gustavo, didn't even slow down or turn around while replying. Along with his great mace on his right hand resting onto his shoulder, as well as the billowing white cape with the insignia of the Kingdom printed into it, he really looks overwhelming no matter what angle you look at.

Aside from his two-meter height and extravagant equipment, there is also another reason why he looks so intimidating. His face, which is twisted in pure anger, strikes terror into the hearts of every person who sees it.

The citizens can't help but step away from his path due to the pressure he releases. Most of them, who recognized who he is, muttered out his name in surprise and backed away in fear after seeing his expression. This caused a commotion among them, for the great general who is entitled as the God of War is extremely furious right now.

In contrast to him, Ainzach wears a worried, confused expression. His pace is also irregular. Sometimes slowing down, then ending up jogging soon after to catch up with the general. It's painfully obvious that he is unsure what to do: whether to keep following that person or not.

One could even say that he looks uncool right now.

However, there is a proper reason to his uneasiness at this moment.

During their important meeting along with the city mayor at the Adventurer's Guild earlier, a wounded soldier barged into their room, informing them about a dreadful news.

According to him, the carriage driver, who rushed into E-Rantel and reported about a hostage-taking situation, began attacking the soldiers in the vicinity around him.

Hearing about this and seeing one of his soldiers heavily wounded, General Gustavo immediately got enraged. That's why he rushed outside and headed towards the location of the said attack. Worried about his safety, Ainzach rushed after him without thinking too much. And now, he's starting to regret it.

For starters, blindly rushing into these kinds of situations is just plain stupid. The general should've had sent someone else to confirm the situation first before making a decision.

What's more, this sudden situation is definitely related to the hostage-taking situation earlier. The ones behind these events definitely has an ulterior motive behind this all. And whatever that motive may be, it is anything but a good one. If they act rashly without planning ahead, they would easily fall into the enemy's schemes. There would be hell to pay if that happens.

But what's more strange is Gustavo's reaction. Of all people, he is not the type of person who will let his emotions cloud his judgement. Not that I'm saying that he is heartless and uncaring, but letting his emotions take over his judgement is not like him. He had sent thousands of his men to death countless of times before without even batting an eye. Getting enraged just for seeing a single one of them heavily wounded is definitely weird.

"Gustavo, stop for a moment. We must gather information about this first and plan ahead before making a decision. Rushing in blindly like this is a fatal mistake. Calm down and-"

Ainzach's speech was immediately stopped by the blade pressed onto his neck. And of course, the culprit is the person he is talking to.

Seeing this, the civilians gasped in surprise from the scene. Arming yourself may be allowed inside a city, but unsheathing it and aiming it towards another person, in public of all places, will get you arrested. Aside from being locked into the slammer for a week, your weapon will also be confiscated. That's why armed or not, people who gets into fights only uses their fists and restraints themselves from drawing their weapons. They would still be in jail for a week, but their weapons won't be confiscated.

And thus, drawing weapons inside the city is a taboo. Even the soldiers on duty will be penalized if they drew their weapon without a good reason.

But the bigger problem is, despite being a part of the army and is allowed to do the said act, the one who is doing it is the general himself. And what's more, he is aiming it towards the adventurer's guild master. Among all people in this city, he should be the last person to do something like that.

For comparison, between a mere squire with a weapon and a general with a weapon, it is easy to determine which one is more intimidating. And for someone like General Gustavo to wield one, it will definitely raise alarm to anyone who sees it.

 _I knew it. Something is wrong, after all._

"I told you to shut up. One more word and I'll really slit that noisy mouth of yours."

Without even flinching even though a blade is pressing onto his neck, Ainzach wryly grinned at the fuming Gustavo.

"Hooh. Sounds scary. Well, why don't you do it? Kill me. But before that, look around you and you'll see what will happen if you kill me here right at this moment."

The general, despite being on the verge of exploding, followed Ainzach's words and looked around him. The fury on his eyes slightly dissipated after seeing the citizen's terrified expression from his actions. The ones whose gaze he rested upon scampered away in fear to his glare.

Probably realizing on what's happening due to his actions, Gustavo's attention towards Ainzach has considerably lessened.

Aiming for this moment, Ainzach reached out his hand and placed it onto General Gustavo's forehead.

"[Clear Mind]"

Ainzach's hand glowed slightly after he chanted a spell.

The general, caught in surprise, instinctively pulled away from Ainzach's reach. But it was too late, for the magic has already took effect.

"What have you-"

"Calm down. I didn't do anything harmful."

The general had a bewildered expression after hearing Ainzach's words, obviously at loss on the current situation.

"Phew. Seems like my guess is right, after all. Welcome back."

He was greeted by Ainzach with the same wry smile he had earlier. But this time, it has some gentleness on it unlike earlier.

"Ah, that dumb look of yours tells me that you're at loss right now, aren't you? Very well, let me enlighten you. But first, would you mind taking this thing away from me? I don't really fancy having sharp things aimed at me, you see."

"Ah, sorry."

General Gustavo pulled back his sword and sheathed it back into the scabbard. He also laid the mace onto the ground with a 'there you go'. Unlike earlier, every trace of anger in his eyes had completely dissipated, making it seem like that boiling rage earlier is just an illusion.

Well, that description is not exactly wrong, though.

"Everyone, please calm down! Everything is now under control! You can now go back and resume your respective businesses!"

Hearing Ainzach's reassuring words, the civilians somehow returned to their senses and bustled away. Some of them hurriedly walked away while most of them walks slowly, being wary for any sudden change between the two people who started the commotion.

Ainzach sighed with a face of satisfaction as he sees how the bustling atmosphere is gradually recovering.

"Now then, can you explain to me already on what's going on?"

"I know, I know. Well, from what I have seen, I think you were bewitched."

Gustavo's eyebrow slightly twitched from what he heard.

"Bewitched? By who? And why?"

"First of all, you are not the kind of person that would lose your cool for something so basic. I bet you don't even flinch even after seeing your soldiers get massacred during a war. That's why seeing you so angry means that something is wrong."

"Hmm. I can't deny that. After being on the battlefield for too long and seeing hundreds, no, thousands of my comrades die, I have learned how to shut off my emotions for my own mental and emotional health."

"Yes, that's right. And secondly, I recognized a certain smell."

Gustavo sniffed his arms and armpits from hearing the word 'smell'. Seeing this, Ainzach tried to hold back the laughter that tried to escape his mouth, and he was somehow successful in doing so.

"Not that, idiot. I'm talking about a different smell."

"Che. You should've said earlier. Don't make me so confused."

"You're the one who went ahead of yourself and did it, idiot. Don't blame me. Anyway, what I'm talking about is a sweet, suffocating smell that reminds me of vanilla."

"Sweet smell? ...Now that you say it, I recall smelling something like that just recently. But I can't seem to remember where. Hmm.."

While Gustavo tried his best to scramble around his memory, Ainzach's face turned serious.

"...It's from that wounded soldier earlier."

Recalling the same memory, Gustavo's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's right! Now I remember! How did you know? And why aren't you unaffected?"

Ainzach raised his left hand and wriggled his middle finger, emphasizing the ring in it.

"Mighty Ring. I found this ring on a castle ruins during my adventuring days. On this ring, an enchantment named [Unyielding Spirit] is imbued. It grants me immunity against any mental attacks up until 4th tier. That's why I was spared from the effects of that smell."

"You mean, that smell has a bewitching effect in it?"

"Exactly. There is a flower called Agitating Flower. It grows on the plains far south inside the Theocracy's territory. Just like how its name says, the smell of it causes an individual to be extremely angry for unknown reason. When grinded into powder and enchanted with [Preserve, it can be useful for certain situations. I used those regularly back on my days. That's why I recognized it by its smell."

"So that's what it is... Because of that smell, I felt extreme anger and decided to take revenge to the said perpetrator of the incident."

"Yep. Well, you should be thankful that I was able to spot it before it comes to the worst."

"Heh. Who would be thankful to you? Admit it that you did it to save yourself from me."

This time, of was Ainzach's eyebrow who twitched in annoyance, annoyance towards Gustavo's pride.

"Hey, hey. Look here. Stop being so full of yourself and just thank me for saving your ass. If not because of me, you would've-"

Ainzach's retort was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a group of horsemen swiftly heading towards them. Since they were all wearing an armour that has the same design as the Kingdom's standard issue, the two of them didn't get alarmed.

Those horsemen encircled them and the one in the head stepped down from his horse and clasped his hand over the other before giving a bow towards Gustavo.

"Greetings, general. My name is Lieutenant Lucas. I am one of the commanding officers assigned at the Southwestern Wall under the E-Rantel's garrison troops. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure's mine, Lieutenant. So then, what is your purpose for coming to me?"

"I have come to inform you about an incident. The person who reported us about the hostage-taking incident, the allegedly carriage driver of the hostages, has gone missing from the southwest barracks. The soldier who was guarding him at that time was also found dead, with his uniform gone. After deploying a search party, I have decided to inform about it to you. Bumping into you here by pure coincidence can only be considered as luck."

"W-what? The carriage driver is missing? What do you mean? Isn't he causing a havoc at the southwest barracks?"

"Huh? No, there's no such situation, General."

"What? Then, does that mean it is fake? That news by that wounded soldier?"

"Huh? Wounded soldier? I didn't receive any notifications about such occurrence."

Gustavo and Lucas can only stare dumbfounded against each other, both of them at loss in the current situation.

As Gustavo and Lucas explains each other's side and tries to comprehend the situation, Ainzach is busily pondering on his thoughts, trying to figure out on what's going on.

As if a lightbulb of inspiration has lit inside his head, Ainzach's eyes widened in surprise, which then turned into fear, terror, and despair.

Gustavo, who caught a glimpse of Ainzach's face as it becomes extremely pale, turned towards him and tried to check out what's going on.

"Oy, Ainzach. What's wrong?"

When he lightly tapped Ainzach's shoulder, his eyes filled with dread immediately turned towards him, and it made Gustavo flinch in surprise.

"Whoa. What's wrong with you?"

Gustavo felt a sense of foreboding from Ainzach's current form, especially when he started to breath heavily, as if he is having a panic attack.

"Oy Ainzach. Seriously, what's-"

Smacking his arm away, Ainzach leapt to the horse Lucas was riding and straddled it. After giving it a rather strong slap at its rump, the horse gave out a whine before running off at full speed, almost throwing off its rider.

Gustavo and the soldiers were left in the dust, leaving them at total loss for Ainzach's motive to suddenly run away like that.

Those eyes earlier. Those eyes full of fear. Why does he have those? And where is he going? That's the direction to the guild where we were from. Did he forgot something? Well, we did rush away after I stormed out of the place due to that scent from thatsoldier-

While he is busy pondering his thoughts in his head, the beginning of the tragedy struck at the same time.

 _BOOOOOM!!!!!_

About just 50 meters away from their location, a pillar of flames bringing forth smoke, debris, and human limbs, along with a very loud booming sound, has suddenly occurred. The smoke and dust rose up high into the sky as if it serves as a landmark for the location of the tragedy.

The debris showered down onto the houses, pedestrians, and structures near it, destroying the structures and crushing down innocent human lives in its vicinity.

As Gustavo watches this event with a dumbstruck expression, an object came falling towards his direction and landed with a splat on the ground, splashing blood and gore around the place. The object bounced and rolled towards him, and eventually came to halt before his presence.

And that object revealed its true form.

It, of all things possible, is a decapitated head of a person. Not just any person, but the head of someone he had just conversed with earlier.

The head's identity is-

 **Adventurer's Guild, E-Rantel, 2nd Floor**

A man with bloodstained leather armour is tightly pressing a squirming creature, which is a female human, against the wall while cupping her mouth to keep the sound of her screams from leaking out her mouth.

Behind them, lying on the floor, is a rather big figure of another human, motionless and headless. His head has rolled away somewhere in the room, hidden from plain sight.

From this figure's headless stump, blood freely flowed out, accumulating over time and forming a small pool of blood below him.

The stench of iron from the blood kept spreading out, filling the entire room with its stench. Because of that smell and the spectacle of a headless person before her, the woman struggled to get away and run towards safety.

For some reasons, she is currently naked from head to toe, leaving everything bare before the person in front of her.

As he continues to press her down, his hands travelled from her smooth stomach up to her ample bosom, playfully drawing his finger in a circular motion on top of one of them. This action made the woman in his clutches squirm even more strongly. As she continues to struggle to escape, her tears also continue to stream down her face form the extreme fear she is experiencing in this current situation.

"Now, now. Don't you worry so much. I'm just going to borrow your body for a bit. I just need to 'devour' you a little, you see."

As he said that, he smiled maniacally towards her, licking his lips in anticipation.

The woman's eyes widened from what she heard and concluded that she would rather kill herself than let this man have his way. Determined to at leastmake her death of some use before she kills herself, she tried to scream for help and alert everyone in the guild about the current situation.

But before she could do it-

"Mmm!!"

The mysterious figure strongly crushed his lips against hers, forcefully and passionately at the same time. Due to this, her struggling has become more desperate as she tries to move every muscle in her body just to escape. But no matter how much she tries to struggle, his vise-like grip on her wouldn't budge even for an inch. She can only shed tears as her cries gets muffled by the man violating her.

She felt extreme disgust and helplessness towards herself for being so weak at times like this, with tears of regret flowing out of her eyes.

Her nightmare increased even more when she felt his cold, rough hand travel her entire body, and she tried to cry even harder despite her voice being muffled by his mouth.

Due to regret, she began cursing herself for not being able to do anything, cursing herself for being useless, cursing herself for being a weakling.

But most of all, she hates herself for feeling pleasure from his vile actions towards her. She cursed herself hundreds of times as pleasure surges her from body due to his skilful touch.

 _Please! Please just kill me! Please just let me die!_

Her hatred to herself has fuelled her desire to just die already. She doesn't care about anything anymore. She doesn't want to suffer anymore. She doesn't want to feel this pleasurable feeling from being violated anymore. She just wants to end this already. To stop hating herself. To stop feeling this helplessness. She just wants to die already.

Thankfully, her last wish in her life will soon come true.

The woman felt her body's strength to weaken steadily. Her entire strength feels like it is being sucked out by the man violating her through her mouth, sucking up all of her life force until there's nothing left.

A few seconds later, every single drop of her energy has completely disappeared. She can't even struggle anymore, no matter how much she tries to move her body.

Probably because he had already finished his objective, he let go of her and dropped her like an abandoned ragdoll. She didn't even feel any pain when she made contact with the ground. In fact, she can't feel her body anymore.

With her last remaining consciousness, she tried her best to open her eyes. And she immediately regretted doing so.

Her smooth, white skin has shrivelled up like a dried husk, every single drop of moisture gone. Her long, brownish hair has turned into white, similar to those old folks. Her muscles have also shrunk, to the point where she can't even determine if there are any left. No matter how much she tries to wiggle her finger, it won't move an inch.

Giving up her hopes to live, she raised her view. And what she saw made her want to scream her lungs out in frustration.

The man, the man who violated her, has turned into a woman. No, not just any woman. His body has turned exactly the same as hers. Her hair, her face, her eyes, everything. It was like she is looking at a mirror, or more like, at a twin of herself. And thus, she finally understood on what happened.

Full of regrets up until the last moments of her life, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep, never ending slumber.

"E-hem!"

Confirming that his voice has turned into similar as the woman's, the man now turned into woman smiled satisfactorily.

"Oh. I almost forgot to change into that one."

Saying so, he went towards the sofa and took the dress he laid onto it earlier. He was worried that the dress was badly damaged after that woman's struggle as he tries to take it off earlier, but it seems that it's not that much after all.

Confirming that, he took off his leather vest and bloodstained shirt and dropped them on the floor beside the pool of blood.

"Huu. Now that is comfort. Turning into a woman while wearing that vest was a bit uncomfortable since my chest area got tight. I'm glad I'm now liberated from that hardship."

While speaking his thought out loud in a feminine voice, he gently touched and groped his bosom.

"If I was a human, I would be quite aroused by this thing. But since I'm not, this is just a dead weight, a heavy baggage. Oh well, it's part of the disguise. For the sake of perfection, I will take on anything. Even warts and skin allergies."

He wore the dress up and checked his reflection to the mirror hanging at the wall. He twisted and turned, checking if there are any errors or inconsistencies between his new appearance against the real one. He even tried out various smiles and grins until he found the one he likes the best.

"In this form, no one will notice me as I spread this stuff all around the area."

From the leather pouch he brought with him, he took a glass vial filled with greenish smoke inside it. There are several more vials of the same appearance inside the pouch.

"But still, I still can't believe that these tiny things can blow this whole place up with just a little ignition. Gotta be careful with these or else I'll be the one that gets blown up. Whew."

Grimacing from the vial's content, he gingerly put it inside the dress' pockets along with the rest inside the pouch. All in all, there are about a dozen of them, all filled with the same greenish smoke.

There is also a folded piece of paper inside the pouch, and he also took it and placed it inside his pocket.

"Alright. All preparations, done. Time to start the third act for today's performance."

Saying that, he headed into the door and went out of the room, closing the door of the room tokeep the smell of blood and carnage inside it from leaking out.

He went straight to the end of the hall and turned to the right where a set of staircases is present. While walking normally as if nothing has happened, he climbed down the stairs down to the first floor of the structure.

He was greeted by the sight of 50 or so humans, adventurers, rowdily chatting between each other about various topic. Some are even getting heated up, turning into shouts and jeers from both sides. The people behind them, probably their teammates, tried to break away the fight before it escalates.

Due to the ruckus the said group of adventurers are causing, almost everyone else inside the same building aimed their attention to them.

He blended between the crowd so naturally that none of them even paid attention to him. Not that he dislikes it. In fact, he prefers it this way.

As he is walking by, he took out some vials from his pocket, uncorked it, and placed it around unnoticeable areas. He dropped them below tables, slid them under the chairs, and tossed them inside some rooms with doors wide open. He also left one of it inside the room where he was from earlier.

When he has finally used them all up, he headed towards the exit and observed the situation. After a few moments, he saw a faint, greenish smoke steadily spreading all around the place.

Concluding that it won't be long until the adventurers figure out on what's happening, he took out the neatly folded paper and unfolded it. Actually, that paper is not just a normal paper but a magic scroll. And in that scroll, a spell is imbued.

And that spell's name is [Decay].

Activating the spell, his hands started to glow a faint, purple light. Any object he would touch with that is going to rot and decay until nothing is left.

Grinning evilly, he touched the wooden beam from a spot where it won't be obvious, calmly exited the building and disappeared from the shadows.

Meanwhile, the wooden beam steadily began to rot, consuming it entirely up to its very tip. And at the uppermost edge of that beam, a flame lamp hanging on a nail is present.

After a few more moments, the nail was consumed, and the lamp slipped off and started to fall down into the floor.

The moment it broke, and the flames touched the greenish smoke on the floor, the countdown for the Kingdom's downfall has been hereby announced.

 **City of E-Rantel, Southwest Side, Residential District**

Gustavo's knees weakened and trembled from the sight before him. The large pillar of pitch black smoke, the dust, and ashes all around the place, the screams of the citizens around him as they try to run away from this location, the cries of pain from the people who were crushed and impaled by the falling debris, and the heat from the flames coming from the burning houses around him left him dumbstruck.

These events all happened in a sudden that he was caught completely off guard, and his brain was yet to understand everything that is happening right now.

But most of all, the decapitated head of a certain person before him caused the biggest shock to him. It reminded him of his memory back on his golden days, where the allies he had gone through thick and thin together will just suddenly turn out to be already dead the day after. It was a painful memory, an experience that taught him a painful lesson:

The death of any person can occur at any moment.

After being kept at the rear line for 8 years, he almost forgot about it. No, he didn't forget it. His understanding towards it has changed. People die every day. Seeing one or two daily won't shaken him.

But in the battlefield, there is a big difference. That is, the number of deaths. The longer the war goes by, the more people die. Even just in a single second, the number of deaths is tremendous. That's how it is on the battlefield.

Gustavo was reminded of that fact by today's occurrence. The person you have shared your meal with might be the next one to be skewered by the enemy's spears. It is not a rare occurrence. He had countless examples of people he had shared a memory with to die the day after.

Gustavo knelt down with one knee on the ground and reached out for the head. Without any hesitation or signs of disgust, he reached out for it and gently closed its eyes.

"What a shame, mayor. I was even looking forward for the feast you are supposed to prepare. Being one of this city's biggest gastronomist, I'm sure you know your plate and you will definitely prepare the best dishes of E-Rantel. I'm not really a religious person, but I pray that whoever god there is out there somewhere, please guide this great man's soul to where it belongs."

Sending his sincere prayers for Mayor Panasolei with a hint of humour, Gustavo stood up and turned to his soldiers behind him, who are also in a state of shock.

"Listen up! Now is not the time to space out! A terrible incident has occurred in our city! As this city's protectors, it is our duty not just to protect the people, but also to save them during the times of need! Now, go! Help out the people who got caught up with that explosion and bring them to safety! I'm counting on you!"

Gustavo's powerful gaze travelled around the dazed soldier before him, directing his ability towards them.

"HA!"

All the horsemen got their senses regained after they heard General Gustavo's powerful, yet clear voice. Without further ado, they all set off towards the location of the incident to save the people who needs to be saved.

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Lucas, whose horse was stolen by Ainzach, started to strip off his equipment and laid it one by one on the ground. He is probably planning to run after them and lightened his load. Face filled with conviction and with his sprit surging with power after hearing the General's majestic speech, he didn't even notice that his troops, his men, has left him behind, their commander, without hesitation.

However, his objective was soon cut short.

"Lieutenant Lucas, I have an important order for you."

"Ah, um, ye-yes! Order me as you see fit!"

"Very well. See this head over here? I want you to recover it and bring it somewhere safe for now, like at the barracks. We cannot bury an empty casket, especially for someone like him. As one of the commanding officers, I want you to tighten the security inside the city. Let no one come in nor go out for the moment until we finish conducting a full-scale investigation about this incident. If there are complaints, tell them that it is my order and they must directly bring their complaints to me. Got it?"

"Yes!"

After receiving his orders, Lucas looked around the place for anything he could use to carry the head with. He then found a cloth sack on the sidewalk and gingerly placed the head inside.

"General, I will now head to my office and do as you have ordered. As soon as I get there, I shall send some of my men to serve as your bodyguard. Do you have any other inquiries?"

"None. Tell them that I will be at the site of incident. Also, send another 50 or so and have them form a security line around the area. Inform all other commanding officers in this city to have their men to patrol the entire city and ease the citizens. They must've been terrified from that explosion. Prevent chaos from happening at any costs."

"Understood!"

After giving him a short bow, Lucas, along with the late Mayor Panasolei's head, jogged towards the Southwestern Barracks, where his men are located to execute Gustavo's orders.

 _Now then, what should I do. I have already ordered out the basic emergency response towards this kind of situation. After that, I need to have an investigation conducted about the incident. Man, I'm going to be busy again._

Gustavo's calm demeanour is just an act born from experience. If let his anger take hold of him, he won't be able to execute the proper measures and act accordingly to the situation. Yes, just like earlier. Because of that effect of that Agi something flower, he lost his cool and blindly charged towards the Southwestern Barracks, the place where the said carriage driver was located.

 _I really don't get what is happening. I'm not good with puzzles. If Diego is here, he could probably figure these things out. People like him and Ainzach-_

His thought were cut off when he remembered Ainzach, who rushed towards the guild just before it blew to smithereens.

"Oh, shit."

Cursing under his breath, Gustavo, leaving his mace behind, ran at full speed towards the guild's location, dodging and avoiding the people who were running away opposite to his direction.

While running, he frantically looked around him, trying to locate Ainzach.

And then, from the corners of his vision, he saw a dead horse lying down on the sidewalk. It was the same horse Ainzach stole. On its flank, a huge splinter of wood pierced through, probably from the guild building which was blown off by the explosion.

He quickly headed towards it and checked its surroundings.

"Ainzach! Ainzach!"

He received no reply. The only sound he could hear is the cracking of the flames as it burns through the houses around him.

"Ainzach! Where are you!"

"Here!"

Receiving a response, Gustavo immediatelyturned towards the direction of the voice. But instead of Ainzach, it was a woman. Gustavo felt betrayed, but then he recognized the woman's dress. It was the same one as the guild's uniform for their receptionist.

With that in mind, he rushed towards her and saw that blood flowed out of her forehead, a partial of her dress bloodstained.

"Are you from the guild?"

"Yes. My name is Natalie. Ainzach-sama is injured, he needs your help, General!"

"Leave it to me! Now, where is he?"

"Over here!"

The woman walked towards an alley and gestured him to come forth. Gustavo found it suspicious but concluded that Ainzach might've been blown off towards that place.

The woman kept walking some more all the way to the edge of the alley and stopped there.

"Here he is."

Gustavo recognized a figure of a man lying face down on the ground, motionless.

"Ainzach!"

The woman stepped aside and gave him way as he knelt down to examine the person.

He turned the person around, then quickly realized that it is not Ainzach but some stranger he doesn't know.

"Hey, this is not-"

During the time he knelt down and inspected the person on the ground, he didn't notice the woman as she drew a dagger from her dress, slowly retracted her arms, and aimed for his neck.

By the time Gustavo noticed this, it was already far too late as the dagger is already very close, when suddenly-

 _BZZZT!!_

"AAAAGHH!"

A flash of bluish light, followed by a loud, high-pitched screech from behind him, rang out in the air and broke the serene atmosphere.

Gustavo immediately jumped away from the woman and drew his sword. The woman, panting and seething in pain while tightly grasping her hand, glared at the sky where the flash of blue light came from.

Gustavo followed suit and raised his vision. Above them, a beautiful woman with long, black hair in ponytail is slowly descending from the sky, her brown cape softly billowing from the wind.

Seeing her otherworldly beauty, Gustavo immediately recognized her from the descriptions and rumours he heard from his men.

"Nabel? You're Nabel from Darkness, right?"

"What?! Why is that bitch here!?"

Hearing her vile words, Nabel released an immense amount of killing intent towards the woman, who shuddered visibly.

"Hooh. For a lowly maggot like you to call me that, seems like you need to learn your own place."

"Hiii!!"

The woman, who immediately realized on what will happen to her, turned tail and ran away from Nabel. But it was far too late.

"[Electrosphere]"

A ball of lightning, about the same size of a fist, formed on Narberal's open palm. After that, she hurled it towards the running maggot and hit her directly.

The woman shrieked loudly as the electricity burned her skin, along with her clothes. When it was finally over, she fell into the ground, still alive and breathing.

Seconds after, her skin began to deform, expanding and contracting, and her form turned into someone, something completely different.

With a thin, frail body same as a humans', as well as a bright, red skin, the creature's identity was revealed.

"A pseudo doppelganger, huh. How disgusting."

Lighting began to spark from her hands, and the same ball of lighting earlier began to form. But before she could fire it off-

"Stop."

A low, deep voice rang out, and Nabel immediately dispersed her magic away.

From the entrance of the alley, a fully armoured figure approached them step by step, his presence getting bigger by every step. Clinging on his shoulder is another person, dragging one of his foot just to be able to walk somehow.

Gustavo sighed out in relief when he recognized the struggling person. It was no other than Ainzach. His sword and shield are nowhere to be seen, probably dropped off somewhere. His right foot is also injured, a piece of bloody cloth tied around his leg.

"I'm glad to see you're well, General."

"Me too, Momon-san. For that person clinging on you like a cockroach, not that much."

"Hmph. Said the person who was desperately crying out my name earlier."

"Wh-?! D-don't spout nonsense! I never called for you! I didn't even look for you! You liar!"

"Haha! Look at how flustered you are! Are you that worried for me? My, how adorable."

"Che!"

Gustavo just shut his mouth and kept himself from further embarrassing himself in front of the smug Ainzach and the Darkness duo.

"You two seems close."

"WE'RE NOT!"

They both instantly replied in unison from Momon's comment, startling even themselves for it.

"Ah, um, sorry, Momon-san. I didn't mean to shout."

"Likewise."

"Now now, don't worry about it. Anyway, what should we do about this one?"

Gesturing towards the twitching Pseudo-doppelganger the ground, their expressions turned serious once more.

"This thing is most likely involved with this incident. Seeing that it has the same appearance as that lowe- I mean, -that female receptionist at the guild, I have no doubts to my conclusion."

"Woman? Which one are you talking about, Nabel-ou-san?"

"Ou-san?"

"No, it's nothing, Nabel-san. Just a fumble of my tongue. Anyway, can you please tell me which receptionist you are referring to?"

"I don't know. I only recognized her by face."

Receiving Narberal's cold reply, the light in Ainzach's eyes slightly dimmed.

"I saw her closely. I believe I can describe her clearly."

"Really? Then, please do."

Gustavo placed his fisted hand below his chin and closed his eyes. He is most likely recalling her image from his memory.

"Long, brown hair, small mouth, blue eyes, roundish face, average sized nose, pretty eyelashes, smooth, white skin, and a rather well-endowed bre-chest.

Gustavo opened his eyes once more after he had finished describing the woman as best as he can.

"It's Anna."

In a low voice filled with confidence, Ainzach identified the identity of the woman whose appearance was taken by the said monster.

"She is the one who brought that wounded soldier to us earlier. I don't know if you noticed, but aside from that soldier, there is another person aside from him who came to the room. It was Anna."

"Now that you've said it, I think I do recall something like that. So, are you saying that she has been fooling us all along?"

"Most likely not. I want to analyse this further in a peaceful environment. Anyway, I don't think this is the appropriate place to discuss about this. We're in a midst of a burning residences, after all. For now, let's lock this fucking vermin somewhere secure and let's head somewhere where we could discuss about this properly."

"I agree. We also have to properly heal your leg, Ainzach-san. I just wrapped that cloth for temporary treatment. We need to have it healed."

"Thank you for your concern, Momon-san. A potion or two should be enough. I have some of them stored in my office, so there's no-."

Ainzach's sincere smile and his gentle eyes suddenly froze, his face facing Gustavo but his gaze seems to be directed far away to the horizon.

His sudden silence alarmed both Gustavo and Momon, and the quickly inquired him for this occurrence.

"Ainzach? Is something wrong?"

"... office.."

Barely a mumble, the two didn't clearly hear his reply, so they approached him a bit closer.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"...gone.."

"Eh? Speak louder. We cannot hear you."

"...It's gone... The office... The guild... It's all gone..."

Ainzach's expression turned empty, and his eyes lost all its light. It's as if he is in a trance, his thoughts jumbled up and he is having a difficulty in comprehending it.

"Ah. It just sank in, didn't it?"

"Seems like it."

Momon and Gustavo nodded at each other, confirming their conclusion for Ainzach's sudden change of behaviour.

It seems that the reason for his abnormal, calm demeanour even though his guild has just been destroyed is because it has not completely sunk in yet. And now that it has finally sunk in, he was rendered speechless due to the jumbling emotions of confusion, anger, denial, grief, despair, hatred, fear, terror, and emptiness inside his head.

"If this goes on any longer, he might break. Momon-san, if you would."

"Got it."

With a swift, hand chop on the back of his head, Ainzach's vision dimmed and he lost his consciousness.

 **Azure Falls,ValeriaMountain Range, Draconic Kingdom Territory**

A lone hippogriff soared in the wide, open sky. Down below, the towering mountains of the Valeria Mountain Range dyed with the vermilion rays of the sun as it sinks behind the mountains makes a striking comparison with the crimson, orange, and yellow tints of the sky. Along with the overshadows of the west side of the mountains, a very beautiful scenery is born.

If it were to be described in words, it would be called 'harmonious'. It's as if this whole scenery is a marvellous, wonderful painting that can never be replicated by any artists or painters in the world.

Filling his eyes with this beauty, the man riding the hippogriff had a jovial, blissful expression. The scenery that can only be seen from a high vantage point fills him with happiness. Along with the tepid temperature blowing in his face, nothing but happiness filled his entire being.

"Haaaaaah... How wonderful... This world really is beautiful..."

Spouting out his heartfelt emotions, he stretched out his arms out wide and yawned to his heart's content.

"Too bad we have to lay waste to this wonderful world. Really, what a shame."

Lightly tapping his ride, the hippogriff dove downwards with a speed that would make a normal person faint, fully confident that it won't faze his rider even for a bit.

The distance between them and the ground quickly shrunk, and the scenery below can be finally elucidated. The trees, the rocks, the plants, and other small thing can now be seen clearly.

Before them, a long, steep cliff about a hundred meters tall stretched all the way to the horizon.

On top of a portion of the cliff, a river with a sky-blue water flows to the edge of the cliff and creates a waterfall. Thus, this waterfall was named as Azure Waterfall due to its colour.

The hippogriff flew towards the cliff, straight into the middle of the waterfall, and charged without hesitation.

With a splashing sound, the hippogriff disappeared into the raging waters without a trace.

Seconds later, the hippogriff appeared at the other side of the waterfall and landed into a naturally formed stone platform leading to a cave.

The rider hopped down from his ride and stood on waiting. His companion, the hippogriff, got shrouded with a bright, white, light. A few moments later, the light dimmed away until it completely disappeared, and a completely different being replaced the hippogriff from earlier.

Although its figure has the same shape as a human, it is definitely a demihuman due to the pointed fox like ears covered in white fur on top of its head, as well as the nine long, golden fluffy tails sprouting from its waist.

Her straight, golden hair is cut short just right at her shoulders, revealing her smooth, alluring nape with just a small sway from the minimal movements of her every step.

Her clothing has the same base as the man, just slightly different. Hers is a clothing called a _yukata_ , with bright, golden fabric as smooth as silk as the base and is securely bound by a pure, white sash called _obi_.

Her face has a tempting, seductive beauty that would make high ranking courtesans pale in comparison. No men would be able to resist her charm even just after a single glance.

Even just a single glance would drive any healthy men wild.

This overwhelming beauty gracefully walked towards the man in _kimono_ with a _klack klack_ from her _geta_ sandals.

"Sorry for the wait. Well then, shall we go?"

"Yep. Let's go, Kumara."

Side by side, the two walked towards the innermost section of the cave.

Torches placed on the walls of the cave illuminates the whole place. The cave has a dome-shaped ceiling, smoothened and chipped in shaped by hands. That's why, even though it is a cave, it looks more like a wide tunnel instead. There are also no rocks and pebbles on the ground, which is also polished and smoothened to the utmost limits.

Various demihumans line up at the walls, all of them wielding various weapons. There are even ferocious monsters that were chained like guard dogs before the doors on the walls.

The entire cave is silent. Only the rattling of the chains and the clacking sound from Kumara's _geta_ sandals can be heard. Then, out of nowhere:

"Since Raiel failed on defeating Momon, will you send someone else to do it next time?"

Kumara, who has been silent the entire time, suddenly spoke up and broke the silence in the atmosphere.

"Nope. He cannot be underestimated. Momon's true power hasn't been revealed yet. I wanna see his true power first before I decide on what to do with him. If we act carelessly, we might find ourselves in trouble, you see."

"You're being that careful towards him? He's just the same being as some of those Thirteen Heroes, right? Even I can handle them all by myself."

"Tsk tsk tsk. You don't get it, do you? Those Players in the Thirteen haven't reached their peak of strength yet. If I remember correctly, the term used is 'max level'. Beings like them, once they reached their max level, are very strong. Yes, just like us."

Hearing Senshi compare Momon as the same level as them, Kumara's expression turned serious.

"Do you mean, he has also reached the peak?"

"I told you, didn't I? I don't know. That's why I'm going to find it out."

"And if he is? What will you do?"

"Hmmm.. I'll tell Him about Momon of course. It is what we came for, after all. All of these planning's and preparations is to root out beings like him who are hiding in the shadows. Plus, I don't know how many of them are out there. Remember that silver-haired girl who arrived later on? She's not trying to hide her strength at all, unlike Momon and that ponytail girl. Her aura is leaking all over the place. She is undoubtedly at max level. And if my evaluation is right, you, Kumara-chan, won't stand a chance. Even I might have to be serious. Plus, I don't know how many of them at max level are out there. Who knows, I might even need to draw my sword for the first time ever."

Senshi lightly tapped the sword in his waist with an excited look in his face, plainly showing that he is anticipating for that time to come.

"Heeeh. I see. So you're looking forward on meeting her, huh. Well, good for you, isn't it? You finally found someone who can go hand in hand with you. Well, sorry for being weak. Really, I'm sorry."

"Eh? Kumara-chan? Are you being jealous? Hey. Are you jealous?"

"Hmph. Whatever!"

Kumara turned her head away, her cheeks puffed up and her lips pouting in anger. Seeing a seductive beauty like her pout like that would make any men's hearts melt in cuteness.

Well, except for one.

"Ueeh? Why did you come to that conclusion? I am looking forward for the fight, okay? The fight only. I am not interested in her as a person, only as an opponent. Okay?"

"Liar! You always complain about being bored for not finding any worthy enemy up until now! Always complaining that you wanna go all out! You must be overjoyed now, aren't you? Fine, then! Do as you like! Go play with anyone you like! Jerk!"

"I told you, that's not it! Why won't you listen to me first? I only want to fight her, that's all. It doesn't mean I like her, okay? In the first place, why would I like someone else when I already have you in my heart?"

"Eh?"

Upon hearing the last sentence, Kumara's face suddenly lit up and her gloominess was gone, replaced by a flustered face.

"N-nothing! Forget it!"

"...I-is that so. I thought I heard something.."

The two spend the rest of the time walking in silence, unable to face each other due to a single reason: they are both blushing too much that they can't wipe off the grin from their faces.

Soon after, they have finally arrived at their destination.

Right in front of them, an enormous double door made of pure metal stands proud and tall, towering every being who faces it.

Two enormous beings reaching 10 meters tall stands before the door, with a mace made out of a whole tree in each hand.

Despite that, they only cover about two-thirds of the door's height, meaning that the door is about 15 meters tall. It really is an enormous door.

"Welcome back, Senshi-sama."

One of the giants gave the greeting while the other one bowed down towards them.

"Thanks. Are the others already here?"

Senshi, who somehow managed to recover from his previous slip of tongue, acted naturally as if nothing happened.

"Yes. The other 5 are already here, awaiting your arrival."

"I see. That's great. Then, can you please open the door?"

"Understood."

The two giants pulled the doors open, and with a loud, deep, creaking sound that echoes inside the entire cave, the doors have finally been opened.

Frankly, they would be able to come in even though those humongous doors have been opened only slightly. But being who they are, it cannot be allowed for them to pass through only halfway opened door. If they did, those giant will be harshly punished so they patiently waited until the doors have been completely opened before they pass through.

After giving the giants a smile of gratitude, Senshi, followed by the still flustered Kumara, entered the room beyond those doors.

If the size of the doors were surprising enough, then the size of this room is overwhelming. Although this is supposed to be inside a cave, the entire walls have been smoothened and polished until it doesn't seem to be made of rocks anymore. It has become as smooth and as shiny as a marble tile, radiating the countless [Continual Lights] in the entire room.

The room's size is astounding to the point where you wouldn't believe that it was made by hand. Although the aesthetics of the room is not that impressive, the sheer size alone would leave anyone speechless.

After all, who wouldn't be shaken if they entered a room that is 20 meters tall and with width that can fill up thousands of individuals inside it?

At the innermost area of the room, a gigantic throne sculpted from an entire boulder can be seen. The backrest is long and wide, almost reaching the ceiling of the room. Layered with pure, melted gold and polished to perfection, the throne glitters brightly from the room illumination of the light.

Flanking the both sides of the throne are dragon bones. Not just an old dragon bone, but two sets of complete, undamaged, and neatly attached legendary-sized dragon skeleton.

Upon reaching the age of 750 years old, fully-grown ancient dragons ascends to their final ascension, the legendary class. Legendary class dragons are immensely powerful beings capable of causing unspeakable amount destruction to the whole world. By this age, their scales' hardness turns into something that is equal to adamantite, the hardest material known to the entire world. A single breath attack from them could destroy an entire small sized city, or even medium sized ones.

And yet, those nigh invincible beings are reduced to no more than aesthetics, ornaments in this place. What's more, there are two of them. Just how strong is the being that defeated those with minimal damage could possibly be is unimaginable.

Wordlessly, Senshi walked towards the throne and knelt down beside the 5 other creatures who have been there before him. Beside the throne, another creature, a giant, walked down the steps and knelt down beside Senshi.

Except for Senshi, the rest of the 5 are alone. Their subordinated might have been left outside of the room. Only Kumara, who is Senshi's sole subordinate, followed him inside and also knelt down behind him.

And on that throne, the figure of a being is calmly seated as he looks down towards the all.

In one word, that being's size is titanic.

Not that its an exaggeration, for the race of that being is a Titan. One of the rarest, oldest, and most powerful being in the world.

The superior cousins of giants, the Titans. They are one of the rarest races in the world. In the entire written history, in the entire world, about only 3 of them were documented to be seen or encountered. Part of the reason may be because the written records were destroyed by the Demon Gods' havoc, but the fact remains that they are very rare.

No one really knows the reason behind their very small population. There are several speculations that explains about it, such as Titans are said to be gods who descended in the world. They were even worshiped back in the past, some are probably and is currently still doing the same somewhere in this world.

The striking difference between them and the giants lies in their appearance.

For starters, giants are basically enlarged humans between 8-15 meters tall. Their bodies' construction is similar to the humans', just bigger.

Meanwhile, Titans have four arms. Two on the left, two on the right. They can control it naturally and individually just like how humans do, just an extra set more.

Another appearance difference is their size. As already mentioned, giants are 8-15 meters tall. Meanwhile, Titans are 20-25 meters tall. That striking difference makes them visibly superior to giants.

Secondly, the giants' abilities and the Titans' are also different.

Depending on their habitat or their behaviour, giants gain traits that differentiates them between their kind. Giants that lives on cold places are called Frost Giants, while giants that loves to battle are called War Giants.

In contrast, Titans don't develop any other physical mutations or adaptations in their lifetime, no matter where they live. The reason is because they are completely immune to any abnormal statuses. It's not just a mere resistance but a complete immunity against the said aspect. Whether may it be weather, diseases, spells, curses, or whatever that can cause an abnormal status. They already have the protection against it since birth, so they won't have to evolve or adapt anymore.

The third difference is their lifestyle.

Giants lives in a colony, just like humans. They build houses or shelters and lives in it.

Meanwhile, Titans are pioneers and are natural loners. They love to travel on their own, living their entire unexplainably nigh eternal lives in solitude. They never settle down on one place until their last breaths.

Long story short, Titans are very, very powerful creatures. Hailed as gods, they can truly destroy the world if they come in numbers. They can trample anything and everything in their path, destroying any enemies that stands in their way.

Even legendary-class dragons, no matter what type of element or abilities they utilize, cannot win on their own.

And one of those almost invincible, godlike beings is calmly seated right in front of them. Radiating an aura that would make fainthearted beings tremble in fear, it was truly a monstrous being. Despite being an enormous room, his aura itself makes them feel as if they were being crushed by a physical weight.

That being who seats in a throne fit for kings is the master they serve. The master they swore their loyalty and fealty to, the one they wish to serve eternally.

And his name is Horogus.

Currently unknown in the entire world, he will soon become one of the strongest beings to walk upon this world. In the future, no one would not recognize that name, hailed as a God, and is one of the eternal legends.

Soon, he would be known as 'Horogus, the Lord of Destruction' , the creator of chaos and the harbinger of calamities.

The dawn for humanity's struggle for survival is slowly drawing close.

 _to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5 - The March Begins

**Hidden Base Behind Azure Falls, Valeria Mountain Range, Draconic Kingdom Territory**

Senshi and Kumara knelt before Horogus along with 5 other figures inside a hidden demihuman establishment made by hands, gigantic hands, behind a glorious waterfall.

"Rise."

Horogus' deep, low voice echoed into the entire room.

All of them, with the exception of Kumara, raised their heads and directed it towards the owner of the imposing voice.

"Senshi, how's the proceedings of the plans?"

Senshi stood up and bowed down his head.

"My deepest apologies, my Lord. Our plan to capture Momon has failed, and Raiel was killed during the process."

Horogus' eyebrows knotted from hearing this. The other 5 beside him made a tiny commotion as well.

"Are you saying that a human was able to defeat one of the beastman clan's chief?"

"Yes. Although it's hard to believe, I have seen it with my own eyes. All by himself, Momon killed Raiel while his companions took down his pet."

Horogus closed his eyes and leaned into the throne. Soon afterwards, he opened it back up with a grin in his lips.

"I see. For a human to be able to achieve such feat, seems interesting."

"It is as you say, my Lord. My expectation hasn't been betrayed at all."

Senshi made a sly smile after his immediate response.

Horogus responded by making a slight nod, signalling Senshi to continue his report.

"Meanwhile, the plan of destroying every single Adventurers' Guild in the Kingdom has been executed perfectly. Although the death count of the victims hasn't been determined, I would say that about 30% of the total number of adventurers has been killed."

"And the rest?"

"They'll be handled during the invasion."

"Hmm... For now, the psychological disturbance is what's important. Those humans will feel terrified when we start marching and they can't fight properly by then."

"I agree. Moreover, all of the key figures, with the exception of three others, has been successfully terminated."

"Three, you say? Which ones?"

"Gazeff Stronoff the Warrior-Captain, the noble Marquis Raeven, and the God of War, General Gustavo."

Horogus' eyebrows, which has already relaxed, knotted once more.

"Those three along with Momon had survived, huh. Seems like resistance is inevitable, after all. How did they avoid death?"

"Gazeff Stronoff somehow sensed our agent's killing intent and bested him first. Marquis Raeven had a little trinket with him, which must've been a magic item, that shed light towards the maid's impersonator and also killed him. While Nabel of Darkness arrived on the scene just right before General Gustavo was stabbed in his neck and apprehended the perpetrator."

"And thus, E-Rantel will raise its security and it will be hard for us to try any more attempt of assassination."

"I agree, my Lord. On the other hand, the Blue Rose will surely retreat to the Capital, so we can leave them for later. As long as Darkness, Blue Rose, and Red Drop doesn't work together, our casualties won't be that high."

Senshi didn't use the term victory to describe the outcome but instead used casualty, since the result in the end is just plain obvious.

Three eggs won't be able to break down a rock no matter how hard they were thrown.

"Very well. Now then, let us discuss the next step of the plan. Senshi, leader of the Six Spears, you will oversee the battle and act under my orders. As you don't have your own forces, I hereby grant you the permission to manage the base while I'm away instead."

"Yes!"

Senshi stood up straight and bowed down his head as he replied.

"Lunark."

The figure of a muscular male human without any other clothes except for a wolf pelt around his waist stood up and bowed as well. Fur covered his entire abdomen up to his upper chest, as well as his arms and legs.

"You and all the beastman clans united under your banner will proceed to attack from the East. March towards Kattze Plains and capture E-Rantel. You must also rely the message of Raiel's demise to his men and specifically address the perpetrator. This will make them an effective suicide troops charging without hesitation due to their burning desire to kill Momon."

"You don't have to worry about that, my Lord. All beastman are fearless warriors who does not fear death. I myself will offer Momon's body to Raiel's clan and have them rip it to shreds to relieve their grief."

"Very well. I will anticipate for the result. Ignis."

"Yes, my Lord."

A birdman with a mixture of red and orange feathers stood up and bowed.

"You and your kin will head towards the West and attack from there. Round off the humans and prevent anyone from escaping. Also, with your kin's ability to take the sky, keep an eye towards any sightings of Theocracy or Holy Kingdom forces which may be planning to provide assistance."

"I hear and obey."

"Liliane."

Next to Ignis, a beautiful, blonde lady with flowing translucent dress took her stand. What's strange is that she herself is also translucent and her entire body is giving off a light greenish glow.

"You will take the South and attack from there. Round off all the demihumans from the Abeiron Hills and conscript them. Your skill is useful for conscripting them without much resistance. The dark elves and the dark dwarves living behind the hills refused to cooperate with us since they're conspiring with the elves from the Evasha Forest against the the Theocracy, so spare them. Focus on the demihumans and monsters idling around. Also be alert for any human forces that may provide reinforcements as well."

"Understood. I will thoroughly punish those insolent humans who sullied the nature without any constraint. I will bury them all into the ground and have them nurture the saplings in the forest so that they could at least make use of themselves despite their worthlessness and greed."

Liliane spoke as if she spat out poison, evident of her extreme hatred towards humans.

"Marianne."

Another figure, also a woman's, wordlessly stood up and stared towards Horogus. She looks perfectly just like an endowed human woman, but her compound eyes similar to an insect's begs to differ.

"You will take the center and attack the Kingdom's heart, the capital. Surround it and keep the humans contained inside it. We will dine with them after the rest. With your ability, no one will be able to escape, not even a rat. And try to keep the casualties to the lowest possible."

"...Blue...Rose..."

"Do as you wish with them."

"...Then...Kill..."

Her expression is just as cold as her replies, just like a machine receiving commands and complying it.

Marianne asked the question for the sake of confirmation. Adventurers is humanity's weapon against demihuman and monsters' threats against them.

And as the symbol of these forces, Blue Rose will surely fight. They're adamantite-ranked, the so-called heroes of humanity. Not fighting is a sign of humility towards them.

After having the confirmation, she also bowed down towards Horogus.

"Rigram."

Rigram, the last of the Six, also stood up and bowed. His muscles bulging and arms and legs as thick as pillars, as well as height of 15 meters, the biggest one of the Six has presented itself.

"Please give me the orders, Horogus-sama. Me and all the giants serving thyself will crush those insects like eggs. They will kneel in fear against us. Merely hearing our footsteps will make them tremble. Surely there's no one better than us in destroying a measly human country."

"Quite eager, aren't you. Seems like building this base bored all of you. Very well. I will lead all of you. We will head towards the Empire. I've heard that they've got some interesting toys with them. Let's see if the strongest known magic caster in humanity and those mighty Four Knights are worth their salt. Afterwards, we'll be heading to the City-State

"Y-yes! Thank you very much!"

Rigram shook from excitement from the thoughts of going into battlefield with their glorious leader, Horogus. Ignoring the envious gazes from Ignis and Lunark, he grinned triumphantly.

"Another thing, Senshi."

"Yes, my Lord."

Since Senshi is already standing, he didn't make any other movements and just stared at Horogus.

"What of the rat we slid inside the E-Rantel in case the assassination of their mayor succeeded?"

"There are no problems. He will act as planned."

"How about those toys you had asked to be built?"

"Lunark will operate them. He already knows the procedure."

"Good. Lastly, I want to remind you to keep the human casualty to the minimum. We can't let our precious livestock to die in vain. We need them to sustain us in order to proceed with our real objective."

Horogus stood up and raised both of his right hands.

"Begin the operation!"

And thus, the bell signalling the upcoming war has tolled.

 **Information Gathering Office, Military District, E-Rantel**

Ainz fiddled with the glass of water in his hand while anxiously waiting for someone. It has been given to him to relieve his thirst, but he's a skeleton that doesn't need to eat. Any attempts to drink or eat will just result in him getting his jawbone and teeth dirtied without any gains.

He is currently inside a room located in a building in the military district of E-Rantel, the outermost zone out of the three zones in the city. There is nothing in the room except for a single set of table and four chairs placed across each side of the table.

Narberal is seated right beside him, unmoving. Both of them have been sitting at the same chair, with the same posture for nearly an hour.

It is dead quiet inside the room, and the only sound that could be heard is the painful cries of someone at the room next to theirs, the one with the iron doors and walls. The screaming has begun also an hour ago and only died down moments later.

Ainz heard footsteps coming towards their room and quickly arranged his posture. There was a knock at the door thereafter.

"Come in."

The door opened and two men entered the room, who wordlessly headed towards the chairs at the same table as Ainz.

The two, General Gustavo and Ainzach, seated down and eased themselves. They both look tired and sleepy.

But what's more eye-catching is the bloodstained aprons they are both wearing. Their hands are also stained with blood which had already dried off.

"So, how was it? Any results?"

Ainzach sighed tiredly and nudged at Gustavo. He has yet to be rested despite being injured. His left leg is wrapped with bandage with herbs they placed on him earlier.

The potion hasn't been brought yet, since they've run out after using them on the victims of the explosion who sustained critical injuries. The priest a are also out of mana and have been resting to recover them.

It is currently past seven in the evening. Everyone should be resting in their homes already at this time of the hour or maybe sleeping already to save some lamp oil, yet the events earlier today kept all the residents of E-Rantel awake.

You don't know when and where the next explosion could occur.

Gustavo, getting what Ainzach wants him to do, started explaining the information they got from the snitch they captured.

"Well, me and Ainzach here volunteered to engage him in a 'conversation'. Just for some stress reliever, you know. After some 'persuasions', the Slaux which tried to kill me has finally spilled the beans."

Slaux is the name of the race that the red-skinned creature which transformed into one of the Adventurer's Guild employees and attempted to murder the general.

They are similar to doppelgangers in their transforming ability but also better at the same time, since they can 'replicate' the exactly same actions, habits, manner of speaking, etc. of their victim. Doppelgangers can only achieve about 75% of their victim's mannerism. It's very tricky to identify a Slaux once it has transformed.

But in terms of combat, doppelgangers are better since they can also use their victim's ability up to 80%. The Slaux's combat ability depends on their original battle prowess. Even if they copied Ainz or Narberal, they cannot use their magic. They're basically useless in actual battles.

"Sadly", Gustavo continued, " The one we got is just a small fry. He barely knows anything than what he has been ordered to, which is to send Momon at the hostage site and then kill three person: me, Ainzach, and Mayor Panasolei. He planned to assassinate Ainzach and Mayor together, expecting that I will go along with you to the hostage site. But since I stayed behind and was together with the other two, he decided to divide us first and then kill us thereafter."

"He admitted that he couldn't handle me and Gustavo together, so he had to send Gustavo away to kill me and the mayor together. But he didn't expect me to go along with Gustavo, so he killed the mayor and blasted this place, which is also part of the plan."

"And then, after changing into one of my employees' appearance, he waited for me or Ainzach to appear to finish the act. He found me first. You know the rest."

Both of them finished each other's sentences as if they have practiced it beforehand.

 _They even haven't bothered to speak politely like they did before. I guess they really are tired._

Ainz felt both sorry and a little guilty of the two. He didn't do anything much after returning to E-Rantel despite it being in a state of emergency, plus he doesn't get tired being an undead and all, so he felt guilty with how the two has worked so hard running around the city to stabilize the citizens' panic.

 _Well, I did lift around the logs and debris and rescued the people under them. I wish that it's good enough for me to avoid being scolded._

The soldiers alongside Ainz who responded to the scene earlier were surprised to see him lifting a pillar with one hand and grabbing burning planks and debris without hesitation. He turned every wood or plank upside down, looking for victims.

He literally never left any stone unturned.

He also did it swiftly, almost desperately, to save as many people as he can.

Seeing this, the soldiers felt determined to save the victims. And because of that, the casualties among the rescued people is at its minimum.

If only they knew the thoughts inside Ainz while proceeding with the rescue.

' _I gotta work quickly while they're still groggy or unconscious so that I can take the magic items or other curious objects they're carrying along. This is my chance to study them without spending my money to buy it.'_

In the end, Ainz got several magic items and he felt satisfied with his loot. He placed trust in his fame and the rumors about his desperate actions to rescue them to avoid being blamed or suspected for thievery.

 _I better watch out for witnesses and tamper with their memories once they turn up._

No matter how much money Ainz earns after the job, he doesn't have any cooper to spare after counting the expenses needed for Sebas and Demiurge's experiments. He is bound to be penniless no matter what downfall he received, even if he had slain a dragon and was compensated greatly since he has to invest all of it for Nazarick's sake.

He held his intense curiosity inside him towards the magic items for so long and waited for an opportunity to come. And that opportunity presented itself earlier.

After all, no matter what happens to him, the Momonga who adores rare items no matter what it is will never cease to exist.

"And what about after that? Was he ordered to retreat?"

"No. He said that someone will approach him and give him orders."

"That really is vague. We don't have any good clues."

The three of them sighed and slumped their shoulders.

"The real perpetrators are still out there. This Lunark and Horogus I've heard about should be the key. But no one has any idea who they are. One thing's for sure: they're after us three, and they're going to return. We better watch out."

Gustavo and Ainzach swallowed hard from Ainz's warning to them. It seems like they won't get any rest soon unless all this mess has been resolved.

"Seems like the party has been cancelled, huh."

Both Ainz and Gustavo chuckled softly from Ainzach's retort. Ainz have heard about Mayor Panasolei's last moments from Gustavo back when he's still shaken and grieving about his death.

Although it is rude to laugh about the dead, they have to do this to relieve some of their mental stress that has been accumulated. They could think of better jokes, but they're too tired to do so.

Naturally, Ainz picked this up and decided to give them a little assistance. As of this moment, he needs them to be healthy, both physically and mentally.

"Narberal, hand me the bag."

Narberal handed Ainz a round, leather bag the size of an average female purse and slid his hand inside all the way to his arms. From the outside, the purse cannot possibly fit an arm inside it. But since it is a magic item with a different dimension several times bigger than its capacity by appearance, the mystery has been solved. They both know this since it can be commonly found being sold at the Magician's Guild.

The two stared as his hand, wondering what he will pull out. Moments later, Ainz pulled out several plates filled with food. He also took out a paper bag with warm bread, a pitcher with cold water, two empty glass and plates, as well as two pairs of fork and spoons.

Ainzach and Gustavo had their eyes wide open when they realize what's about to happen.

"Momon-san, could this possibly be..?"

"Yes. This is for you. Please eat up. I know you're both starving right now, so please don't hesitate and eat up."

"But we can't possibly eat up your and Nabel-dono's precious food supply, can we? We will just ask the military cook to whip up something quickly instead."

"Don't worry, I've got more than enough for is both. You can just reimburse me for it or maybe replace it next time", Ainz coaxes as he pours water into the glass.

"Think of this as a farewell offering for Mayor Panasolei. Although I don't think that he would be pleased to see us eating his share."

Another round laugh between them three before the two began to partake the food. Ainzach and Gustavo has been too busy and shaken to notice their hunger, but the stimulating food before them woke it up and they began to wolf it down.

That's not the only reason. The food and bread itself was cooked by the Nazarick's head chef and head baker as per Ainz's request to them, and even the water has a refreshing, cool taste with a hint of citrus that tastes way better than what this world currently has. Along with the hunger as another ingredient, it could only be described as heavenly.

In fact, the two even has tears at the corner of their eyes while eating.

They're too busy to eat to be thinking on why the temperature of the food is still intact, since the normal magic bag only delays the stale state of the food by a few hours. It couldn't possibly keep the food warm after an hour of being cooked. And Ainz has been inside the same room for an hour. If he or Narberal has exited the room, they would've been notified either by them or by the guards.

Torturing someone is not that busying. They've got time to spare to listen to reports.

The rel reason behind it is because the Magic Bag is empty. After placing his hand inside it, Ainz opens his own **[Inventory]** and took the food out.

They could've concluded that the plates and the pitcher is a magic item with a temperature-stabilizing option, but there are no magic circles in it, a trait all magic items has. And having a measly paper bag as a magic item just to keep some random bread warm is just absurd. They should make it at least a bread basket for the sake of appearance.

But then again, they're too busy to eat to think of unnecessary things.

But what's more surprising is because Ainz has food and utensils with him, since he doesn't need food or drinks due to the traits of an undead. If any of his past friends heard of it, they would've laughed at him jokingly. But if they knew that it would be used at this kind of situation, they would be undoubtedly amazed at his preparation.

 _'As expected of Momonga, the most meticulous person in the whole world we ever knew.'_ they would've said.

Several minutes later and the plates were emptied down to the last bit. The serving enough for six person has been slurped by mere two person. They even fought for the bread, although there are ten of it and could've been equally divided amongst them equally.

When they still hadn't had enough after eating all the food, they relished on the taste of the water, sipping it slowly from their glass and filling it back when emptied. They kept up with this until the pitcher has been left empty as well.

Well, part of the reason behind their voraciousness may be because they're competing against each other in which one can eat more.

But Ainz failed to notice that and just saw two starving muscular men in bloody aprons hungrily eating barehanded even with bloodstained fingers that came from their tortured victim just several minutes ago.

It really is an incredible picture if you think about it.

After emptying the last cup of water, they leaned back into the seats and relaxed themselves, as if all their problems has never existed in the first place.

Ainz was satisfied seeing them clean their plates. If they left over bits of food, Ainz would be forced to throw it away with teary eyes. He had spent precious money on the food ingredients, which is part of the guild's maintenance fee, and he hates to see even a single strand of noodles left behind.

"Thank you very much, Momon-san. We will surely repay you back, although I don't know where this kind of delicious food came from. May I know the location just in case?"

"Eh? Ah, t-that is from, um, Na- I mean, you see..."

Ainz began to panic and stuttered his words as he tries to think of any place he could throw at them. But alas, his option has narrowed down when he mentioned Na from Nazarick.

"Na? And where can it be found?"

"N-no, you can't find it! I mean, its not a place. Yes! It's not a place!"

"Not a place?"

The two tilted their heads in bewilderment. He also saw Narberal tilt her pretty little head in the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, it's not a place, since the one who cooked those is Nabel, after all!", Ainz hurriedly blurted out in a rather high-pitched voice.

Narberal's eyes widened in surprise from the sudden mention of her name. And what's more, she just suddenly became a cook, although all she can do is to boil water, peel fruits and vegetables, and other menial tasks. She can't even fry an egg due to the absence of a cooking related class or skill. If she tries to, it would turn into an inedible black lump of charcoal that can't even be recognized as a food. She's worse than a kid at cooking. **(Momon Kun: Otae from Gintama, anyone.)**

"Hooh.. Nabel-san did, huh. Amazing."

"Indeed. Not only a strong and powerful magic caster who can use third-ranked magic, but also a gifted cook. As a man, I can't help but be envious of you, Momon-san."

"That's true. My wife even gets lazy sometimes and just tells me to eat outside if I'm hungry. It really is terrible especially when I'm exhausted from signing documents the entire day in my office at the guild. Haaah..."

"At least she cooks for you. My wife grew up too pampered by her noble parents. She can't do anything without a maid. I should remember to teach our daughter some basic necessities in life."

The two started speaking about their wives all of a sudden, a territory uncharted in Admiral Suzuki Satoru's voyage in the sea called life.

"...gotta learn how to cook... for Ainz-sama when he gets home exhausted from work... I won't give up, even against Shalltear-sama and Albedo-sama..."

From the corner of his ears, he can hear Narberal muttering weird things that he can't make sense of.

 _Are they competing with cooking in Nazarick? For me? But I don't even need to eat, nor could I do so, though._

All of them sank back into their own thoughts, relaxing their tense nerves after the series of events in the mere span of twelve hours.

Moments passed quickly, and their conversation eventually returned back to its tracks.

"The one he said that will approach him thereafter, I doubt he will do so."

The two nodded from Ainz's words. There's nothing good that would come out from approaching a captured comrade. Most of the time, there would be a trap or ambushers lying in the shadow. All three of them knows that, so no further explanation is necessary.

"Aside from that, there's also another thing that I found strange from his testimonies."

"Please elaborate, general."

"Aside from killing us three, he was also ordered to hide my body and present it to the informant later on. It may be to confuse my men, or they would mutilate my body as a symbol that will make them terrified, or maybe they're planning to have another doppelganging bastard to take my place and command some ridiculous commands such as giving up against them without a fight. Either way, it won't be good for any of us."

"I suggest that you should have several bodyguards around you, then. Not that I'm underestimating your abilities, but we can never be sure."

"Don't worry, Momon-san. I plan to do so, in the first place", replied Gustavo with a smile.

"For now, we should prepare ourselves for war. The mayor's dead, plus he doesn't have any children or heir to pass his responsibility to. Which means that the highest-ranked official in the city should take charge."

Ainzach ended his sentences there while looking towards Gustavo. He, the mighty general who was awarded with nobility after his marvellous feats, is that said official. In fact, he stands as equal with the late mayor with his general status alone. What more if he exerts his power as a noble. He could easily snatch the blanket called E-Rantel from Mayor Panasolei.

There's no way he would do that, though. He is a noble without a land to rule due to his own desire not to. And if he did rule over a land back when he was asked if which land he wants to rule over, which was eight years ago, it would've surely been the most populated city of the Re-Estize Kingdom. His fame and popularity will attract villagers from all over the Kingdom, even from other countries, to migrate into his lands.

A land ruled by the God of War will obviously become the most secure one in the entire Kingdom. And safety is a very factor when ruling over a city.

A city doesn't spend almost 25% of its tax in military for nothing.

Gustavo sighed out, plainly displaying his dislike to rule over a city.

"Soldiers are one thing, but ruling a city is not my forte. I can't be hard on the citizens, plus I can't punish them harshly due to the lack of discipline. You should do it."

One of the reason behind the Gustavo Army's might is its hellish training and harsh disciplinary actions towards soldiers. At least 1 out of 100 trainees during the conscription after the war 8 years ago died during the training.

As a result, the foot soldiers looks like they've been already experienced countless wars even just after the training: rugged, hardened faces devoid of any expression and bodies honed into weapons that can kill ten people with their hands alone, even when half asleep.

"Oh, come on. You know I can't do that. The people regards you as their hero. I'm just a poor worker signing documents behind a tiny, little desk the entire day. Plus only my mother was a noble, not me. Don't be silly."

Gustavo knotted his eyebrows. It seems like there are no other escape from his responsibility. Whether he likes it or not, he is now the mayor of E-Rantel.

"Don't worry, you can act as the ruler in front of the people and in name then have your father do the actual work. The people just needs a symbol, that's all."

Gustavo's father is a former noble who fell from his grace after an affair with a proustite, Gustavo's mother. His father married at a young age, and he's quite discontented with his wife. So he started seeing a prostitute he took a liking to. Inevitably, his wife learnt about it and used her parents' power to punish her unfaithful husband. And the story follows.

In the end, his father became a commoner and he and his mother loved each other truthfully despite their past up to this days.

"Do you think he'll do it?", Gustavo asked with a worried look.

"He sure will. He'll be delighted to. He often tells us about how great he was when he ruled over people, right? I'm sure he will sell an arm to regain that kind of power and authority again. He's an ambitious person even at his age", Ainzach assures him with a pat in the back.

Ainz just stared at their burning friendship without any response.

 _No big deal, I also got friends like them before, 40 people at that. I have no reason to be jealous._

Ainz recalled the memories of his friends to make him feel better, but it did the opposite instead. He heaved his breath and straightened his shoulders while whispering encouragement to himself.

This caught the attention of the worried Gustavo, and Ainz saw his eyes widened towards him.

"Hey, how about we make Momon-san the-"

"No."

Ainz immediately gave a stern, straightforward answer that doesn't cafe about any formality or concern of having their intimation to decline, showing his iron will of determination to refuse the responsibility.

"I guessed as much. Haaah..."

Gustavo's head hung down low, giving up on any resistance from the unwanted job thrown into his lap.

Ainz also sighed out as well, this time in relief, for avoiding such a big responsibility.

"No offense, general. But I can't possibly do it. Killing a vampire, exterminating thousands of undead and hunting down Gigant Basilisks could've been done by anyone else if they just worked together. But protecting the innocent citizens against the enemy kingdom to the cost of losing almost all your comrades is what makes a real hero. No one else but you can do it. And I'll make sure to support you from the side. I promise."

"Momon-san, you don't have to be so modest. You have also done great deeds. Things I cannot do alone. And I do honestly think that your-"

"I apologize if I did. But the words I have said is the truth. Please believe me."

Gustavo tried to throw another attempt to convince him, but Ainz cut him off again, silently telling him that Ainz wouldn't mind having their friendship reduced or receiving his anger.

 _Come on, just do it! I don't wanna become a mayor! No way in hell! I'll give you a rare item, so please accept it already!_

Gustavo leaned back in his chari and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and thinking deeply. Five minutes has passed in silence before Gustavo released his arms and hung his head down.

"Haaah... Alright, alright. I'll do it, okay?"

Ainz's fervent prayers were answered positively and he and Ainzach exchanged thumb's up under the table. It could've been a wink, but he's wearing a full-faced helmet so that would be impossible.

He could show his eyes if he lifts up the visor covering his eyes, but all he's got is an empty socket with glowing, red points of lights. He can't wink, not even close his eyes. Ainz hates it that he can't close his eyes sometimes, especially when he's trying to drift into the land of dreams and forget about responsibilities.

"I'm glad you've come through tour senses. Now then, let's immediately inform the capital about your decision. I've already contacted them earlier about Mayor Panasolei's death, and I'm sure the thought of having you stand up as the mayor temporarily have already crossed their minds."

Ainzach immediately closes off any road that could make Gustavo change his mind with a firm voice.

"Haaah... I should bring dad his favorite things tomorrow morning and talk about this with him. I just hope he won't ask for any absurd authority or requests in exchange for my favor."

Incidentally, Gustavo himself is just in his 40s. And his father himself is only at his 60s, healthy and energetic, living his life to the fullest. His hobby is reading books and other available publications all the time, to the point that people often calls him a sage. His immense knowledge will surely be beneficial to them.

"Hurry up and inform the capital already", Ainzach impatiently reminded him.

Ainzach belittled himself and even praised Gustavo to the sky just to convince him, which wounded his pride due to their rivalry. He won't let his sacrifices be in vain.

"Okay, okay. Jeez. So impatient."

Gustavo placed his index and middle finger in his temple and casted the **[Message]** magic. He didn't use the assistance of magic scrolls, he can use it himself. After all, its in his job requirement.

"Central Command, this is General Gustavo Velsen, commander of the Gustavo Army stationed in the E-Rantel military district", Gustavo said with a commanding voice vastly different from his complaining tone earlier.

Afterwards, there was a pause. They're probably asking him a code or something. Gustavo's voice also fell into a whisper which Ainz can't hear clearly despite his superior hearing.

Then suddenly, Gustavo froze, with eyes opened wide and mouth agape open.

"P-please repeat it. I must've misheard it. Yes, that should be it. Seems like I've become a little deaf. Hahaha..."

His voice is shaking, and his laugh is also dry. He's visibly shaken from what he has heard.

"N-no way! That, that cannot be! You must be lying! The king, the king couldn't have been dead! There's no way that it could be true!"

Face filled with anguish and his legs trembling, Gustavo fell back into a wall and leaned to it. His shaking hands headed towards his chest and he clutched the apron tightly, crumpling it.

Ainzach also stood up immediately, pushing back the chair he was seated into and letting it fall into the floor. He stared towards Gustavo with shaking eyes as he breathes heavily, his hands placed into the table to support his weakening knees.

Ainz was also shocked by the news, but not as much as them. He has nothing to do with all of these, and he has no ties with the king. He doesn't even know him or his name. But he is obviously surprised as well.

Meanwhile, Narberal is still the same. Her expression didn't even change a bit after what she just heard. She just doesn't care, that's all.

The room which was once filled with jolly atmosphere suddenly turned cold and icy all of a sudden, slowly becoming dark as a cloud has begun to cover the ray of light slipping through their window.

 _to be continued..._

 **Hiya! Momon Kun here!**

 **I'm so sorry for my long absence! My phone broke about a month and a half ago, several days after my last update, so my work was delayed. I just got it replaced, and college has also began, so I can't write as much as I used to do anymore.**

 **But don't worry, I'll do my best to hasten the next updates. I'll prioritize speed than quantity, so expect the chapters to be releases earlier. Please keep on reading my story and don't forget to tell about it your fellow Overlord fans who might be interested.**

 **Thank you all so much. .**

 **P.S. I used too much minor, unnecessary details, don't I? I better change my ways. I got used to Overlord LN's writing method, you see. I have been reading it too much. Maruyama-sensei uses too much minor details as well, and I kinda picked up the habit. Sorry for that.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The March Begins II

**City of Re-Estize, Re-Estize Kingdom**

Two days before returning to the Azure Falls, the same day when E-Rantel has been bombed, Senshi headed towards West of the Kattze Plains, towards the direction of the capital. Flying high in the sky, hiding behind the clouds, they arrived discretely at the city and slipped inside it without being noticed.

Landing in a dark alley near the plaza, Kumara returned to her humanoid form and stood behind Senshi.

"Hooh. So this is the Kingdom's capital, huh. There really are a lot of humans around here, just like what the spies said."

Senshi admiringly wandered his gaze among the pedestals and the stalls around the streets near the plaza. The surrounding is bustling with energy, and the various cries of the merchants endorsing their products rang all over the place.

Since it is already about five in the afternoon, housewives were wandering around the place, shopping for ingredients for their supper tonight. A trio of old men had serous expressions in a corner, concentrating hard over a board game which seems to be at its climax.

"Now that I think about it, we haven' been here before, did we?", questioned Kumara from behind.

"Nope. I wanted to come here, actually. But He said that we should keep an eye on the events over there all the time. Not that I mind it, though."

"Hmm.. Well, whatever. Now then, shall we proceed with the next step?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Taking out two cloaks from a void in the space and handing one of it to Senshi, the pair draped it upon themselves and disappeared visually, turning invisible.

Communicating telepathically, they slipped among the crowd and headed straight to the center of the city, towards the Royal Castle.

Upon reaching the gates, they noticed a magic barrier surrounding the entire castle like a dome, and the only possible way is to pass underground.

[Come here, Kuu-chan.]

A little flustered, Kumara neared Senshi, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

[Hold on properly.]

With a single leap, Senshi traversed the heavily guarded gates and the ten-feet wall without even a bead of sweat. The magic barrier didn't even react against any anomaly, for the **[Graham's Cloak of Invisibility]** is on a much higher level than the level within its capacity.

Their break-in would've been unimpeded when Senshi suddenly stopped in the middle of the road and stared somewhere off the distance.

[What's the matter?]

[No, nothing's wrong. Let's continue.]

Kumara didn't question any further and resumed walking.

Senshi has a passive skill named **[Presence Awareness]** that let's him feel and identify potential foes.

 _He's trying to conceal his strength, but it is futile against my skill._

And right now, he just felt something terrifying, a presence that is akin to a very powerful dragon he knows, a being that he knows very well.

 _An existence similar to the Prince, huh. Now that might be interesting._

Senshi's hand habitually headed for the blade in his waist, his bloodlust leaking through his sly grin.

 _First, Momon. Then, that silver-haired woman that he seems to be acquainted with. And now, this powerful presence. Seems like the Summoning Cycle took rather interesting individuals this time around, huh._

[Hurry up.]

[Sorry, sorry.]

Hurrying his pace to catch up with Kumara, they headed towards the entrance of the castle.

Entering the giant double doors without a care, they went straight for the second floor while passing through guards and maids right in front of them.

Upon reaching the second floor, Kumara sent another telepathic message to Senshi.

[Where was it again? The King's room.]

[Fourth room from the right, the one with the beautiful door.]

[Got it. Let's go.]

Walking leisurely as if they're going to a picnic, even admiring the artworks hanging in the walls, they soon reached the King's room.

About five minutes later, an earsplitting scream of a maid echoed inside the whole structure, and the King was found dead.

The two have already been gone away from the scene, shrouded by the golden light of the setting sun.

 **Sacred Hill, Outside of the City of Re-Estize, Re-Estize Kingdom**

Prince Barbro, the Crown Prince, next heir of the Re-Estize Kingdom, can barely hold the smile forming in his lips. He even went as far as biting his tongue and lips to inflict pain on himself to keep the welling joy in himself from bursting out.

If he can have his way, he will be rolling around the floor right now, laughing manically in his birthday suit.

Just the memory of his great fortune overwhelms the pain from his purpling lips.

 _I can't, I can't. Gotta keep a solemn face. If anyone sees me smiling, I might be suspected as the perpetrator. I have to look sad._

Riding on a white, majestic horse, Prince Barbro looked upon the open casket with his father, the former King Ranposa III inside. Thousands of white, beautiful flowers adorned him from every side, placed inside a carriage whose walls are made with glass.

The Kingdom's tradition is that the members of the Royal Family should be buried right after their death. It is so that they could seal away the body inside a magically enchanted coffin as soon as possible, keeping it from turning into an undead while people are mourning to it.

They could've had the priests on casting holy protection magic on the body to prevent its undeadification, but the belief that the Gods doesn't want a person from a royal lineage to be induced with magic after death prevents them from doing so. It is also the same reason as to why resurrection magic is prohibited from being used towards the dead king or any person with the royal blood.

The royal lineage has to keep moving on. Reviving the dead king would hinder its cycle.

 _You have been quite stubborn, father. If you haven't held in the throne for too long, you would've lived a longer life. And maybe you wouldn't have been assassinated, and I would be the one who had been targeted instead. Well, they won't be able to assassinate me, though. I'm the best swordsman among our family. No, the best one among the entire royal family, even from the former generations. I will kill those assassins before they kill me._

Barbro doesn't particularly hate his father. But his father doesn't trust him on leading the Kingdom. He felt that his father would rather choose his other brother, Zanack, instead of him.

He even heard that Marquis Raeven, the noble who is his brother's closest ally, is planning to create a turning point that will lead to Zanack's candidacy to outdone his.

It nay sound ridiculous, for the Second Prince to outdone the First Prince, but he can't be completely unsure. He had learned about Marquis Raeven and his outstanding intellect. It took him several sleepless nights just worrying about it.

 _But that's all over now. I will become the king. Your efforts have been in vain. But don't you worry, father. The Kingdom will be heading towards a better future in my lead. And to do that, trampling those bastards from the Empire would be the first step. And then the Draconic Kingdom. After that, the Theocracy. Next will be the Holy Kingdom. I will establish an Empire in my name, and everyone will bow down to me. Everyone._

Barbro is riding on the right side of the carriage while his slightly obese brother, Zanack, is riding on the left. About three layers of royal guards surrounds them from every corner.

Trailing behind them is a long procession of about tens of thousands of people. Commoners, merchants, noblesk, soldiers, etc. are all included in the crowd.

On a beautiful coach positioned right in front of the procession, the Queen, along with the four princesses, are teary-eyed, dabbing their cheeks with a handkerchief. Whether the tears are there or not is questionable. Except for one person, that is.

Bawling loudly with tears running down her cheeks is the Third Princess, the "Golden Princess" Renner. Climb, as usual, is near her vicinity, riding a horse next to the coach. He seems to be uneasy, probably confused whether to comfort her in front of all the people around them or let the Queen do the job and ride along quietly.

 _How embarrassing. I know she is in grief, for she is the one who is the closest towards our father among us, but she should learn to restrain herself even a little. Really, how stupid._

Riding in front of the coach, right behind the carriage, is the Warrior-Captain. Adorned with the Kingdom's treasures, he looks very intimidating.

Although his face looks serious and unmoving, the reddening of his pupils didn't escape Barbro's eyes.

Barbro has a positive mindset about Gazeff. Barbro has enthusiastically studied the way of the sword since he was a child, so he could understand the value of a powerful warrior such as Gazeff. He even secretly admire the man, although they are about at the same age.

 _After becoming king, I will take him under my wing. I don't care if the nobles of the noble faction dislikes him, I won't let such a talent go. I heard from the reports that the only reason why he stayed here in the Kingdom despite the poor treatment to him by the nobles is because he shared my father's values and ideals. If I let him go, he might head off towards the Empire and join the Four Imperial Knights. Knowing them, I'm sure that they won't hesitate opening up a Fifth seat for him. I'll have to grant him a knighthood and tie him down in the Kingdom if necessary._

He caught Zanack sneaking a peek at him, and he can't help from smirking back.

 _It's over, Zanack. After tonight, I will be the new king. Your ambitions ends here. I will definitely find a way to kick you out, or even kill you. I won't let those opposing nobles from the royal faction use you as a tool for revolt. I won't let you get in the way of my dream._

Barbro envisioned himself sitting on the throne, with the crown and scepter adorning him. With one swish of his hand, everyone will bow down to him.

The imagination alone filled him with delight. He can't wait for the burial to get over and for the meeting for the Kingdom's future will proceed after it.

* * *

Barbro, Zanack, the entire royal family, and all the nobles from both the royal and the noble faction are inside the Meeting Room at the castle, seated on a chair laid before a long, rectangular table.

Two people were still to arrive. The Third Princess and Marquis Raeven. Renner is holed up in her room, along with her personal bodyguard. She headed into the room immediately after returning from the burial without even excusing herself.

Marquis Raeven, who seems to be getting intimately friendly with Renner through Zanack, volunteered to fetch Renner himself, since she must attend the meeting no matter how much in grief she is. It is her duty as a princess.

And thus, the meeting has yet to begin, with everyone already seated down to their respective seats.

Barbro, of course, is seated at the foremost seat right at the very front, looking at everyone while mocking them in his head.

His allies, the noble faction, were grinning with each other while smirking towards the other faction.

"Marquis Salvio, Marquis Relirio."

"Y-yes, Your Majesty."

The two nobles from the royal faction nervously answered back.

"Yesterday, both of your second sons, which were members of the royal guards, were on duty at this castle, right?"

"T-thats right, Your Majesty."

"Yet they didn't notice the assassin slipping inside the castle?"

"That's something beyond their control, Your Majesty. They were guarding at the front doors of the castle, not outside the King's bedroom. Of course the perpetrator didn't pass through the front door, did he?"

"But still, as royal guards, it is their duty to protect the security of the royal family. Those two, along with all the royal guards on duty yesterday, will be subjected for a harsh punishment. They will be thrown into the dungeon for a month, and they will also be deduced to foot soldiers upon the end of their imprisonment period."

"P-please wait, Your Majesty! That's unreasonable! You can't just make my child a scapegoat! I absolutely cannot accept this!"

"Be quiet! This is my order! The King's order! Or do you dare oppose me!?"

Both the marquises sank back to their seats with anguished, terrified faces.

The noble factions' smirk became more rotten, their eyes mocking the royal factions without reserve.

The royal factions' complexion began to brighten only when they heard the sound of footsteps from outside the door. The arrival of Marquis Raeven is a great boon for the royal faction to be able to stand on equal with the other side. After all, in their knowledge, the latter belong to their faction. When in fact, Raeven controls both factions from behind, fluttering between the two like a bat.

The maid, at Barbro's signal, opened up the door. By instead of Raeven and Renner, the one who came in are two different people.

One is a man dressed in a robe-like green coloured clothing, long green hair, and a thin, long scabbard hanging in his waist.

The other is a female draped in a similar clothing, only white in colour. With well endowed breasts slightly visible due to the parting of the clothing at the cleavage, as well as a very attractive face giving out a mature, sensual aura, nobody could resist her beauty.

But what's more eye-catching is the things protruding from her back.

Nine, long, furry tails hued in gold and white that seems to feel heavenly when touched that were slightly swishing with her every movement caught their attention more than her erotic beauty.

Identifying her as a demihuman, everyone inside the room returned to their senses.

As the nobles are looking confusedly with each other, the male with the sword broke the silence.

"Hmm.. Everyone seems to be gathered here. No wait, the other guy is not here. Did he go out? Or he didn't come? No, it must be the former. All the nobles standing as the family leaders should be present. He must be running late. Oh well, I'll just find him later. I'll deal with you guys first."

"What insolence is this!? Who are you people?!", Prince Barbro angrily lashed out.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. How stupid of me. Nice to meet you, leaders of Re-Estize Kingdom. I'm Senshi, and this is my partner, Kumara. We're here today to pass on a very important message to you all. We, a certain group of demihumans and monsters, do hereby declare ownership over this country from now on effectively. Our forces will march into this country in these upcoming days, and any act of resistance will be dealt with the suitable treatment. And thus, I wish you would seriously take our warning on feigning resistance at heart, and we will not harm you. That's all."

The nobles, who have been listening intently, broke out in laughter from Senshi's absurd words.

"Who the heck do you think you are? What is this crap?"

"This must be some kind of joke. There's no way that some mere monsters could possibly make us give up out lands and riches."

"Are you stupid? What kind of nonsense are you blabbing?"

Replied with insults and mocking, Senshi's smile disappeared.

"To be treated with insult by mere humans, how unpleasant. Good thing is that, I need to have you killed."

Saying that, Senshi lightly swung his hand.

What followed afterwards is unimaginable. A very powerful gust of wind coming from the intruders' direction blasted towards the nobles. The tables, the chairs, and the ones seated on them were blown away into the wall.

But that's not the end of it.

The blast of wind increased further, to the point where the nobles were plastered against the walls like flies. The wall, which is made of solid rock three feet thick that could withstand hundreds of blows from the powerful weapon from the Slaine Theocracy called cannons, began to crack from the wind pressure itself.

The crack increased further and began spreading out throughout entire walls until it finally broke out, sending huge blocks of debris, as well as about two dozens of people, falling down onto the ground twelve meters below.

The respective nobles who were rich enough to be able to swim in gold and jewelries were reduced to nothing more than messed-up pieces of meat and limbs after falling down onto the ground with a sickly splat, particularly the ones who were felled with some rock debris from the once majestic castle wall ranging from size of fists to the size of humans.

The perpetrator and his companion looked at the intact bodies on the ground.

"Are they dead?"

"Probably. Would you care to check for a heartbeat?"

"Sure."

Kumara slid her hand into her wide, comfortable sleeve and pulled out several rectangular strips of papers with strange markings in it, called talisman.

"Strike them down, **[Thunder Sparrows]!"**

She then flung the papers towards the ground, which took shape into birds, and flew downwards.

Upon contact, the bodies of the nobles convulsed and trembled greatly. Several seconds later, the smell of charred meat wafted up to the noses of the pair at the wrecked meeting room up the third floor.

"No heartbeat, it seems."

"Tsk tsk tsk. May you rest in peace."

The two clasped their hands together for a prayer, then headed for the door after that.

"Now, all that's left is the Warrior-Captain and the guy called 'Viper'. On the way back, we will also handle General Gustavo, which our spy failed to kill. After that, we're done."

"Whew. It has only been several days, but it sure is tiring. I should get a good sleep- wait a minute."

Kumara placed her middle and index finger at her temple and accepted the magic directed at her.

"Yes. Yes. I understand. We're going back immediately."

After the connection were cut, Senshi immediately fired a question.

"Who was that?"

"Liliane. Horogus-sama is summoning all of us Six. Seems like he's going to be handing orders."

"That's quick. What about the work?"

"She said to have the spies finish the work. We need to hurry, or we won't arrive at sunset."

"It can't be helped. Are there some of them around here?"

Kumara shut her eyes and began to meditate.

"Two. One is a maid, the other is a soldier at Gazeff's warrior band."

"Perfect. Have the maid deal with the noble, and the soldier with Gazeff."

"Got it. Also, another thing."

"What is it?"

"Our captured spy at E-Rantel is being tortured."

"Again?"

"Yes. But this time, it feels different. It feels more powerful. Out spy can't handle it and broke down, spilling everything he knows. Should I invoke the seal and kill him?"

 _Powerful? Another torturer?_

The image of the silver-haired girl he saw flashed in Senshi's mind.

 _So they've already begun gathering information, huh._

"No, let him talk. He doesn't know much, anyway. Not even that fact that the noble he's been escorting all along is also his kin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let him be. And the other guy in E-Rantel, the noble impostor. Tell him to remain on standby. Don't do anything unnecessary that will make him reveal his identity."

"What about Gustavo? Do we still handle him on the way back?"

"Leave him, too. It will be a present to Momon for letting me know something interesting."

"Haaah.. You're quite risk-taker, aren't you? Oh, well."

Saying that, Kumara took a pair of blue talisman and flung it away. The papers took the form of small hummingbirds, flapping with their tiny, little wings.

"Go and tell them the message."

"Understood, o summoner."

Nodding slightly, the two birds flew away.

"Now then, let's go."

"After you."

Kumara's nine golden tails wrapped around her, which released a bright, blinding flash of light all over the place. Soon, in the place of Kumara, a horse with the head, wings, and talons of an eagle is present. Kumara, with her shape shifting racial ability, turned into a hippogriff.

"Please excuse me."

Saying that, Senshi leapt onto the hippogriff's wide back and they flee away through the wrecked walls of the meeting room.

 **God of Fire Temple, Residential District, City of E-Rantel**

Ainz, Narberal, Gustavo, Ainzach, and six other people were all seated before a long table laid before them.

And on that table is a single crystal orb operated by a thin, frail person named Theo Raksheer, the Magician's Guild guildmaster.

Two other magic casters, disciples of Theo, were taking turns all night, charging their mana and transferring it to Theo, who was operating the orb all night.

Except for the team Darkness, everyone else's expression is grim while looking towards the image being projected inside the **Clairvoyance Orb** Their eyes were sunken from their sockets, evident of staying up late all night.

In the image, a long procession of about tens of thousands people were marching with tears in their eyes.

At the head of the procession is a group of knights with dazzling, sparkling armors with golden hues walking in a tight formation, protecting something in the middle.

And the object being protected is a single carriage made of glass, with a single person inside adorned with beautiful, white flowers.

The endless line of people are climbing up a hill located outside of the Capital, a hill called "Sacred Hill". All the deceased royal families carrying the royal blood gets buried at the said hill, inside a maze-like crypt built within the hill itself.

Gustavo buried his face in his hands, running it upwards to his short-cropped hair and bringing it down afterwards.

"Haaah... To think that the King would end like this. This is horrible."

Ainzach, whose head is hanging low, suddenly sprang up and slammed the table hard.

"Dammit! What are those royal guards doing?! If they just did their job, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Now, now. Calm down. It's not all their fault alone. Pointing hands with baseless assumption is a clear form of a stupid conjecture. Accusing someone without proof is absolute foolishness. Consider the other side's perspective first before making conclusions.", the old man in white robe said, his eyes gleaming with wisdom.

"The High Priest is right, Ainzach. There aren't any clues or hints of infiltration. Even after being magically searched for signs of breaking in by my teacher, nothing showed up. This is a work of someone extremely skilled, someone who even the royal guards couldn't possibly handle. We can't blame them after knowing that, could we?", Raksheer followed up.

Ainzach's eyebrows knotted up, his anger increasing further. In fact, he is already completely aware of the said situation and has already arrived at the same judgement as the others. But, in an attempt to release his pent-up rage, he accidentally blurted out those words.

However, no one even eased him and tries to understand him too, but had scolded him instead. This infuriated him much more.

Already at the verge of bursting off, the heavy object pressing on his shoulders cut him off in the nick of time.

It was Gustavo's rugged hand.

Gustavo didn't say anything and just swayed his head side to side, telling him to back off.

Reluctantly, Ainzach sat back down while breathing deeply, trying to calm himself.

"With these events going on, I'm afraid to say that the Kingdom is going to undergo a painful period for quite some time. The king being dead, an unknown enemy executing troubles here and there, it won't be easy to resolve this."

High Priest Cerilio concluded after calmly analyzing the events that have occurred. He and the other priests had been busy healing the victims of the explosion. And they were already informed that the same happening occurred at the every Adventurer's Guild around the Kingdom.

Since he is a citizen of the Slaine Theocracy, the events in the Kingdom doesn't affect him greatly. Plus his job is not affiliated with the government. His worries and concerns are all merely obligatory.

"It will, won't it? I gotta do my best to lead this city to stability despite the chaos that's happening right now.", Gustavo declared.

"And the ones responsible for this, I will make them pay greatly for their sins. Just you wait.", he added with an ice cold gaze.

* * *

"High Priest, once again, let me apologize for suddenly intruding here at your private abode. Although you and all the priests have worked hard for two days in tending the injured, I was even insolent enough to request you of letting us borrow the temple's **Clairvoyance Orb** to see our King's death ceremony. Normally, I would've left for the capital right away in such an important event, but I cannot do it due to the current situation. And please accept my sincere gratitude for your kindness."

Gustavo slightly bowed down his head after saying his apology and thanks.

"It's fine, it's fine. The humanity itself is in danger because of those lowly demihumans' savageness. Although we're from different countries, a honorable priest of the Six Gods would never turn a blind eye against fellow humans in times of need for such a lowly reason such as territorial difference. Feel free to ask me for any request anytime, as long as it is within my power to comply it", ensured the High Priest with a gentle, warm eyes.

"Yes. Thank you very much. Although I'll be saying this for the sake of the future, I'll be counting on you and the temple for your assistance."

"Leave it to me. This old man can still be of some use somehow."

After exchanging farewell, High Priest Cerilio watched as Ainz, Narberal, Gustavo, Ainzach, Raksheer and his two assistants leave.

Seeing their fleeting backs, Cerilio stroked his long, white beard.

"So they will be one of the representatives of humanity, huh. I wonder how long they would last against that absolute being. Fufufufu..."

The two priests behind him remained motionless while his ominous chuckle reverberated inside the temple.

* * *

After parting ways with Ainzach and the rest, Ainz headed towards the Golden Pavilion, their home in E-Rantel.

Ainz felt his nonexistent heart breaking every time he steps into the glamorous inn and opens the door to their room.

 _Haaah. I should've taken a cheaper inn instead of a the first class. Or even renting out a single house might've been cheaper. The payment to this room really bleeds my pocket all the time._

Ainz's gaze travelled to the furniture and antiques in the room. Some paintings are also present, each of them made by famous painters unknown to Ainz.

The beddings and the blanket are made from a first class fabric. It feels smooth and comfortable. Even the pillows are soothing to lie down at despite Ainz's head only being a skull.

 _I don't even need these, yet I'm paying for it. This sucks. I should've acted out as a merchant instead. Then money and information would come flowing in._

Ainz considered what would've happened if he chose to act as a merchant, but immediately dismissed the idea.

 _I don't have any identity, no fame, no connections. I don't even have the knowledge and money needed to start that kind of career. I guess it's a no go, after all._

Setting his unnecessary thoughts aside, Ainz sat on the edge of the bed and dispelled his **[Perfect Warrior]** spell as well as his armor and changed into his usual gear.

Narberal, as usual, stood motionlessly like a mechanical doll beside the door while staring right at him with unblinking eyes.

Honestly, Ainz finds it creepy when they do that.

 _Back at the game, there is no issue with them staring at us all day, since they're just a bunch of ones and zeroes. But now that they've gained real life and consciousness, you don't know what they're thinking about you. Plus, I can't make any stupid actions or any weird noises the whole time. If I'm not an undead, I might've already gotten crazy with this stuff._

Ainz has to protect his image of an extremely wise and intelligent, almost omniscient, ruler. And that ruler couldn't possibly do strange and weird actions and noises, which he does most of the time when he is alone.

When comparing the capability of Suzuki Satoru to protect the image of a certain omniscient being, his facade is as soft as an eggshell's. One mistake, and it'll all break down. That's why he has to be very careful.

After a couple of breaths, Ainz took all the magic items he "picked up" during the rescue and laid it one by one in the bed. All in all, he "picked up" about 43 magic items, with some of them similar by twos or even threes.

 _Hooh. So this small dagger here can cut through iron armor like paper, huh. And this helmet is used to place a blessing on the user, protecting the user from weak mental attacks. Oh, this one has an interesting shape. What is this for? How about this one?_

Ainz felt happy every time he learns the information about magic items he never knew before. It was one of his boredom reliever when spending his time in YGGDRASIL all by himself. Over time, it already grew into some sort of addiction.

Checking them meticulously one by one, he didn't notice that it has already been hours since then. When he took a peek by the window, the evening sky is already visible.

 _Oh, crap. I'm already late for my meeting with Albedo._

Hurriedly, Ainz packed up all the magic items on the bed and placed them inside his **[Inventory]**.

"Narberal, I'll be going back. Stay vigilant, as usual."

"Understood. Please be careful."

Ainz teleported immediately after giving her a nod.

The place he teleported to is right outside the doors of his office in the 10th floor. Since he brought the guild ring with him this time, he didn't require having someone on standby at the surface to hand him one.

What greeted him is the figure of two powerful-looking insectmen guarding his doors. Startled at first, they immediately knelt down after realizing it is him.

"Welcome back, Ainz-sama.", greeted the two in unison, their mandibles clicking with every word.

"Cluriox and Aridal, so it is both you this time. Good work, as usual."

"Yes! Thank you very much for remembering our names!"

"Stop that. It is only obvious that I should know the ones Cocytus trusts. And being trusted by a trusty subordinate, take note that I trust you as well."

Ainz can't read an insect's expression, but they both seem happy as their mandibles and wings began to twitch excitedly.

 _I should at least praise them every time possible, since I don't even pay any of them for their work. Just wait, you guys. If I somehow stumble upon a windfall, I'll make sure to give you guys a reward or something. Or even a salary, if possible._

Ainz unknowingly had the same line of thought that fathers who has low-paying jobs think every time they look at their children.

"Ehem. Anyway, is Albedo inside?"

"Y-yes. Albedo-sama is inside."

Ainz immediately noticed their compound eyes twitch before giving an affirmative response.

 _As expected. She must be angry, huh._

Giving them a nod, one of them knocked on the door, which opened up soon after.

Inside the room is Albedo smiling towards Ainz, as well as one of the Homunculus maids, with her head bowed low.

None of the Eight Edge Assassins were inside the room.

"...so, you sent all of them?"

"Yes. Since they're stealthy, swift and their ability to detect suspicious people is high, they are perfect for the mission."

"Albedo-"

"Don't worry, Ainz-sama. Those insolent bastards who dared harm you in such a cowardly way won't last any longer. I, Albedo, vow you this."

"Just wait a-"

"Yes, I know what you're going to say. I'll also make sure to punish them thoroughly and harshly to make them regret their sins."

Ainz wanted to say something else, but her smiling, unnerving face despite her cruel words are too overpowering.

With that, Ainz slumped his shoulders in defeat and went to his table and sat down.

After learning from Narberal about how Ainz was lured to a trap and was attempted to be assassinated, Albedo flared up. Even though she knows that Ainz is well and good, that he didn't even get hurt at all, she won't let up and sent the Eight Edge Assassins to E-Rantel to search for the ones who are behind it.

She even almost had Ainzach and the others killed for placing Ainz in a dangerous situation.

 _She's way too overreacting. If she does this every single time, I won't be able to relax during my time as Momon anymore._

Ainz felt as if he's suffocating. At first, he felt happy knowing that he has a woman who is worried about him back at the guild, at his home. But over time, he began to lose that appreciation and started feeling uneasy and unsettling from his surroundings, not knowing if he is being followed by a Winged Eye or something, keeping him under surveillance.

 _It feels like I'm walking into a road full of landmines. No, a road full of landmine switch instead. One careless step, and the person on the other end will end up in smithereens._

Ainz cannot understand her and her obsession, for he is clueless that a woman in love with a few screws in the head loose is sometimes more dangerous than a hostile player with a World Class Item in hand.

"So, have you found anything?"

"Not yet. The Slaux that was held captive didn't really add any valuable information about the perpetrators behind them except their history with them and the way they work."

While Ainz and the others attended the funeral at the temple by watching it through the Clairvoyance Orb, an Eight Edge Assassin slipped into the prison and held an additional 'questioning' with the Slaux. Although an Eight Edge doesn't have any torturing skills or abilities, it certainly knows how to make the target feel pain.

One of Entoma's pet did some help, though. A centipede called Noxious Crawler, which eats the victim from the insides. It's obvious that the target didn't offer too much resistance.

"Hoooh.. What is it, then?"

"The Slaux and its other kin were living peaceful lives in their village somewhere in the depths of Lumair Forest at the City-State Alliance territory. But about two years ago, a significant number of them, probably somewhere near 50 or so, were abducted by other demihumans and were forced to receive orders from someone named Horogus, which were assassination and infiltration orders in human cities. They refused, of course, but they eventually cracked after receiving harsh treatment for several months. And thus, they infiltrated the Holy Kingdom, the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Baharut Empire, and the Slaine Theocracy for information gathering for about a year, reporting their findings through a talking bird."

"Hmm.. Whoever is behind this, they must've been careful not to reveal their identity to anyone. Which makes it more likely that they don't have anyone else in the human cities aside from the Slauxes. Don't you think so?"

Ainz took a peek at Albedo's expression. If she didn't think of at least that, she might be viewed as incompetent for sending the Eight Edges around E-Rantel to comb it out for other possible beings which may be involved with the main culprit.

But her smile remained stuck, not even a single hint of uneasiness.

"Yes, it is as you say. But I've got more information to support that conclusion of mine, the conclusion that there's definitely others involved hanging around E-Rantel. Although, I'm actually feeling silly for saying these, since Ainz-sama must've already reached the same conclusion, I will do my best to answer your expectations, however measly and insignificant it may be when compared to your broad, endless insight and wisdom."

Ainz flinched from her reply. He hated moments like these, moments where the NPCs, especially Albedo and Demiurge, praises him for his nonexistent wisdom and such. It is one of the moments that causes the most pressure and stress on him.

 _It can't be helped. At times like these, let's use the usual strategy._

"S-seems like you realized my purpose. As expected of Albedo. This is indeed a test, a special test given to the one and only Guardian Overseer, the one I and my colleagues trusts the most in the entire Nazarick. Our expectations were never betrayed, and I'm sure Tabula-san would be puffing his chest right now from pride over his creation's outstanding capabilities."

 _He might even be dancing from joy, actually. This must be why parents value intelligent children more, since they are their source of pride._

Ainz shuddered when he remembered Pandora's Actor, his somewhat eccentric 'child'.

"Yes! Thank you very much! I promise to do my best even more from now on!"

Albedo bowed her body to full 90 degrees, her wings flapping from extreme delight.

 _Praises are good for brushing off suspicions. I feel bad for using Tabula-san's name, but I have to do this if I don't want to be found out._

"Although I'm only stating the obvious thing, I'm glad to see that it makes you happy. Anyway, can I hear your answer already?"

"Ah, yes. Continuing on from the new information gathered from the Slaux, he admitted that they weren't even sure who they were working for. They only receive and execute orders through the messages brought back by the talking bird for over a year. Thoughts of escape passed through their minds several times before, but a magic seal that binds them with their captor and tells them their every location kept them in line."

"Is it Slavery Seal? Or a Tracking Timebomb?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know. I thought of asking Aureole Omega about the seal, since she might know something, but Ainz-sama arrived before I did. So I lost the chance."

"Which means you have a photo or a drawing then, am I right?"

"Yes. Here it is."

Albedo handed him a piece of paper, and the image in it made Ainz's knees weak.

"T-this is-?!"

His hands holding the paper trembled. Gone were his anxiousness and uneasiness caused by Albedo, replaced by extreme worry and fear.

"- a **[Soul Binding Seal]..."**

Ainz finally blurted out the name of the magic.

On the paper, a magic circle with the characters of Ainz, no, Suzuki Satoru's homeland's writings, can be seen. Yes, it is a magic seal with kanji characters written on it.

 _This is a magic spell that can only be unlocked by level 70 Shrine Priestess. Although some YGGDRASIL items have similar spells sealed within, this appearance is undoubtedly a **[Soul Binding Seal].**_

Silence drifted off inside the room until Albedo spoke up.

"This means that we have finally stumbled upon other Players also in this world, or somebody who are involved with them. Worse is that,-"

"-they might be involved with Shalltear's brainwashing...", Ainz muttered, cutting off Albedo's line.

Ainz felt tons of tension crashing down onto him. If what he just concluded is indeed true, then there's no time to play Momon or anything else. He needs to act quickly, for the other side had already make their move while he doesn't even know anything about them.

For all he knows, Momon's identity must've already been revealed.

 _So then, why did they ensnared Momon with such a measly trap? Is it really just to buy time? But against a character at level 100, it is far too weak. There were signs of battle when Shalltear was brainwashed, which means that they fought with her, only to retreat miserably later. Since Momon allegedly defeated Henyopenyuko, which is Shalltear, then they would realize that Momon is not someone they could carelessly mess with, since there were no signs of surveillance. And if their goal is just to buy time, then kidnapping a noble as a bait is far too elaborate. If a level 100 Player is the one who faced me in the trap instead, they would've been able to reveal my identity. Or did they realize about Nazarick's forces? Did I make a mistake of showing off the Nazarick Old Guarder in the Lizardmen Village? Did they see through the extent of the abilities of the Floor Guardians with some kind of ability, thus becoming vigilant and retreated to the shadows, conducting attacks to the Kingdom as an indirect way of pressuring me? Aaaahhh!!! What's going on!!!!_

Thousands of possibilities and scenarios filled Ainz's head in an instant. Although Suzuki Satoru is not considered as an intelligent individual, when it comes to planning and strategies in YGGDRASIL, he is one of the best within the others in the Ainz Ooal Gown. He just doesn't realize it, since Punnito Moe always outshines him. And he excels more when planning a strategy with only himself as the participant, emerging victorious almost every time during PvP Battles even against players twice stronger than him.

Large-scale planning like this is too farfetched for him to untangle. For now, that is.

Ainz's nonexistent brain started to get filled with tons of incomprehensible thoughts, which calmed down only after his passive calming skill kicked in.

When he returned to his senses, he realized that his jaw is slacking, and the other two inside the room have been staring right at him for some time since his thoughts started to dwindle off.

"Ahem. Where were we again? Ah, the possibility of a Player being behind this, yes? After seeing this seal, the possibility behind it is indeed significant. But there are several magic items of YGGDRASIL scattered around this world, you know. It is best if we don't let our imaginations take over our judgement, yes? We should keep on remaining vigilant for now, until we have gathered enough convincing evidence. Did you understand, Albedo?"

"Clearly, Ainz-sama. And as you have said, we should indeed gather information. And that's exactly why I sent the Eight Edge Assassins over. After learning about the attack on the Kingdom, I concluded that the enemy is rather intelligent, targeting the key figures amongst anything else. Its as if they want the humans of the Kingdom to be isolated, seeing that they killed almost all the possible leaders. They missed with the most crucial one, though."

"Hmm? Leaders? Sorry Albedo, but can you elaborate what you just said?"

Ainz has been cut off from any updates since yesterday, since he was with Ainzach and the rest, staying up all night watching the proceedings of the King's mourning.

"Ah, they must've yet to publicize it. About an hour ago, right after the King was buried and everyone went back to their homes, the nobles and the members of the royal families had a meeting at the Royal Castle, discussing about the next ruler and the future direction of the Re-Estize Kingdom. And on that occasion, they were once again attacked by the enemy, as I expected. As a result, all the nobles positioned as the head of their families, as well as all the ones with royal blood, has been murdered. Only two individuals, as well as another one who might've also fell victim, luckily survive."

Ainz was speechless. Bombs of events has been falling one after another, and another one, much bigger than the rest, just exploded once more. His thoughts cannot follow properly.

"...And the survivors?"

"The noble who has the biggest power over the Kingdom, Marquis Raeven, as well as the Warrior-Captain who was once saved out of mercy by your extreme kindness, Gazeff Stronoff, are the only survivor. Although they unmasked their assailants only by chance, they are indeed alive and kicking as of now. On the other hand, the third princess, who didn't betray my expectations, was wise enough to excuse herself from the proceedings of the meeting, pretending to be sick with grief due to her father's death and locked herself inside her room along with her plaything-I mean, her trusted bodyguard, who stayed with her to comfort her. And that's how the sole remaining human with the Re-Estize Kingdom's royal blood kept herself alive. Currently, the capital is in a state of chaos, and it won't be long until the Kingdom breaks down from the inside. The Empire won't also take this lying down, and I'm sure that they will begin marching as soon as possible."

The comfy chair took Ainz's meager weight as he leaned back on it.

 _They attacked the nobles. Back in E-Rantel, they targeted Gustavo, Ainzach, and the late Mayor Panasolei. Which means that I'm just a pebble in their way. I'm not their real target._

Relief flooded into his entire body upon reaching that realization.

"Should I abandon the Kingdom..."

That sentence was muttered out by Ainz out of pure accident, but Albedo quickly caught up on it.

"I think you must, Ainz-sama. Seeing from these events, they're not targeting you at all, and their real target is the Kingdom. The Empire might be the real suspect behind this, or someone they're acquainted with. Regardless, these proceedings doesn't have anything to do with you, Ainz-sama. So please, pardon my words, abandon Momon and E-Rantel, and just stay here inside the Nazarick instead, where we could protect you every single second. Please do think about it.", she finished up, with a desperate look in her face.

Ainz, of course, is seriously considering about it. If the Kingdom would get destroyed eventually, leaving it beforehand is definitely the obvious choice. When war starts and he is still around, he might get caught up in the middle and will be forced to participate in it, maybe even handed with an army due to his solid reputation. Adventurer as he may be, Momon is regarded as a hero, a living legend by the citizens. They would come running at him when danger looms in, and will be forced to protect them despite the rule of an adventurer being prohibited from getting involved in human wars.

 _My achievements as Momon, the connections I made, plus the possibility of a Player being involved with all these. I can't possibly leave it all behind, not when I can still do something about it. The battles are no big deal, but the real problem is the one after that. If, just hypothetically, the Kingdom will persist on existing, what would happen to me afterwards?_

Ainz analyzed the possible outcome of his contribution to the Kingdom.

 _If the Kingdom persists to exist, at the very least, I would be handed with a nobility. And if I can, I would ask for the Carne Village to be under my territory. With that, I could safely and legally protect them and use the village for various livelihood and agricultural experiments. Yes, that would be nice. I won't have to go adventuring that much anymore, since money would come pouring in if my territory becomes stable and efficient. I could concentrate on information gathering with that._

Ainz envisioned himself on a noble's clothing, with a mansion behind him.

 _Fufufu.. That would be nice. Let's just call that house an extension of Nazarick. A branch office._

Ainz began seriously considering getting involved with the war and earning contribution points, enough to earn a nobility and a territory.

After several moments of fierce internal debate inside his thoughts, he finally reached a conclusion.

"Albedo, I have decided. I will join the battle. I can't possibly miss such a wonderful opportunity like this. And don't worry, as soon as the situation turns sour, I'll immediately retreat to Nazarick. I promise you that."

Albedo, although her eyes says that she is against it, eventually agreed.

"Very well, if that's what you desire, I cannot possibly get in the way. But please take care of yourself, Ainz-sama. If something ever happens to you, me and everyone in Nazarick wouldn't be able to atone our sin of not being able to do our duty of protecting you even after dying a million times."

"Then, I should work harder to keep my children, our children, from doing something so stupid.", replied Ainz.

 _Meanwhile, I'll earn as much points as I can, much more than everyone else. Enough contribution points to even make me a king. Hahaha.. As if that's possible._

Ainz, while laughing at his silliness, never ever imagined that his absurd thought he made as a joke would actually come true.

* * *

 **Various Locations Around the Re-Estize Kingdom**

A huge flock of monster birds and bird-type demihumans, about hundreds of thousands of them, traversed the skies as far as the eyes can see. Shrouded by the darkness of the night, as well as the clouds high in the sky, no one down below ever noticed their identity as they flew through the night sky.

Although it was known that birds have bad eyesight at night, that problem was not an issue for these flock. Owl-type birdman and bird monsters were positioned at the front most and at the sided of the huge flock. All the ones with bad eyesight needs to do is to trust them and follow them from behind.

Their direction is towards the East, near the sea where the Re-Estize Kingdom/Holy Kingdom border lies. To round off the foolish humans towards the center and prevent them from escaping is their duty.

Led by Ignis, the "Ruler of the Skies", the winged monsters flew tirelessly.

* * *

From the mountain range at the territory of the Draconic Kingdom, when seen from the distance, it is as if the entire forest is moving downwards. But actually an eye-popping amount of creatures that can be seen as a fusion of humans and beasts, the beastmen, were the ones who were pouring down from the mountains. With their eyes glowing crimson at the darkness, as well as their saliva dripping from their jaws, no insects or any other creatures stands in their way.

Monsters and other beasts also joined their ranks. Wolves, bears, jaguars, and even demonic beasts trailed along with them.

Their numbers: more than a hundred thousand.

The most notable monsters among the other monstrous creatures converged in the area is a group of enormous greenish lizards about five to seven meters long. The bright green substance dripping from their mouths dissolved the plants and stones they land upon.

The said monsters are called Gigant Basilisks, Rank A monsters with 100 DL (Danger Level). One of these creatures can destroy a small city by itself, a monster that can turn a person into a stone with its **[Petrifying Gaze]**. No warrior would want to face this creature, since death is the immediate outcome. Except for some exceptional individual, slaying a Gigant Basilisk is akin to slaying a young dragon. Even if you're a renowned warrior, facing a single one would be madness.

Speculations from veteran adventurers declared that the only reason why Gigant Basilisks aren't ranked at DL 150 is because they lack the rational thought that most of the powerful monsters has. If only they had intelligence, dealing them would be much more difficult. That's how dangerous Gigant Basilisks are.

And yet, a group of these vicious monsters, numbering up to a dozen, is obediently marching a long journey along with beastmen and other monsters. What's more, they're not even eating the beastmen around them, a behavior that their species has due to their voraciousness. They don't discriminate their food, whatever they may be. What could be the reason behind their timidness and obedience?

The answer is simple: they are under control. They have been tamed. The monster that were feared by humanity itself, Gigant Basilisks, were tamed like a loyal dog. Who could've done such absurd thing?

In the middle of the Gigant Basilisks group, riding on the biggest Gigant Basilisk measuring more than ten meters long, is a lone being. A muscular humanoid with his chest covered in fur, looking down on every other beings around him.

The "King of the Beasts", Lunark, strode Westwards, towards the fortress city of E-Rantel.

* * *

Aside from the huge flock of birdman and and beasts heading towards East, there is another separate group of monstrous flying creatures Southeast, towards the Abeiron Hills.

The said group of flying creatures are not birds or birdman, but wyverns. Spanning at 10 meters from wing to wing, the "Wolves of the Sky" strikes fear to anyone who sees them from below.

However, that's not all. Riding on them is another creature that is also feared by humans. Huge, muscular, and ugly greenish monsters that stands at 5 meters tall. With regeneration speed on par with the vampires, the hideous monsters called trolls snarled their fangs against the pressing wind.

At the head of the flock of wyverns is another winged monster more terrifying than wyverns, a monster that can spew fire from its mouth like a dragon, a being that is more dangerous than a Gigant Basilisk, the Fire Drake flew forth.

And riding on it is a woman, a beautiful, blonde woman with long, flowing dress. What's strange is that her body itself is slightly translucent and it also releases a slightly greenish glow, giving her a radiant, glittering appearance.

Liliane, the "Goddess of Nature", is singing along with the wind.

* * *

At the Northern part of the Valeria Mountain Range, another army is gathering up. Numbering no less than two thousand, this army is just a speck of dust compared to the army of Ignis and Lunark. In numbers, that is.

When in fact, this army could annihilate both armies just by themselves. Looking at them would give you the answer why. For they are giants, that's all. Humanoids standing at 8-15 meters in height, shaped with brutality and barbaric attitude in mind, giants are one of the most fearsome creatures that walked upon this world.

What's more, there is a variety of them in the army.

Hill Giants with green skin who are 15 meters tall in average. Wielding solid tree trunks pulled from the ground, they are even feared by young dragons.

Rock Giants with brown skin whose bodies are the toughest among its cousins. They also have a skill that literally turns their bodies into boulders, which does not only protect them, but also rebounds the attack of anyone back to them. But in exchange, they lose their mobility in that state.

Plain Giants with fair skin who, despite being the smallest among them at only 8 meters, are the fastest. They could outrun any horse, and they could jump at absurd height and reach for flying beasts as snacks.

War Giants with reddish skin who, just like its name, are the most barbaric and war freak among their race. In their tribes, Children even from 5 years of age were trained to be savage warriors. To gain a land for their own inside their territory, they have to battle the current owner. Even women are decided by battles. Hundreds of scars, big and small, are visible from their bulging, muscular arms, making them the most intimidating ones in the giant army.

There are also Sea Giants with blue skin who lives by the sea. Their outstanding ability in swimming may not be that impressive in the army, but their harpoon skills is second to none. After all, what they hunt are not whales and sharks, but Krakens and other ferocious sea monsters.

But that's not all. Aside from giants, there are also another kin of theirs, only slightly different.

Cyclops, the one-eyed giants living at the harshest lands in the world like wastelands, bare mountains, and even near active volcanoes. Their sizes also range from 12-15 meters, and the only difference with them is that they only have a single eye.

That said, the have something that makes then a little more superior than giants. And that is their ability to use and cast magic, an ability no giants could ever have have. Their magic varies from elemental spells, summoning spells, production spells, and even body strengthening spells. Some can even use holy magic. Equipped with those, the won't lose to any type of giant in a one-on-one battle, except for some exception.

Leading them all is Rigram, the "Harbinger of Chaos". He is 15 meters in height, with reddish black skin. He is a hybrid between a Rock Giant and a War Giant, giving him absolute defense and destructive strength.

However, because of his hybridization, he was beaten to death and driven away by both tribes. Being picked up and adopted by Horogus since childhood, he was trained by him until he became so absurdly strong, which led him to be able to fulfill his dream, which is to end the discrimination between his kin where he suffered from.

Aside from that, he also has a talent which is perfect for his dream. And that talent is the ability to win the hearts of any creature or race he has beaten before. Using that, he won against the tribe leaders of the said giant types and took them under his banner, along with their underlings.

With that, he was able to form the army of giants. Without a doubt, they are the strongest force of the Legion of Monsters, the group that Horogus created.

And currently, the one leading them is no other than Horogus. His name is currently unknown to the world, but the future "Lord of Destruction" would be the one who will bring upon the darkest night upon the history of the humanity.

* * *

Meanwhile, while every single being from the Legion of Monsters are in a tense, alert status, Senshi also has his own agenda to attend. He was ordered to manage the base, which is called "The Stronghold", while Horogus is away. But actually, there is nothing much to do.

To fend off boredom, he is currently walking around the base, looking around the empty structure.

"Really, what a boring castle this is. No artwork or anything. As expected of uncultured, barbaric demihumans. This is totally different from His place."

Senshi is the type of person who likes to appreciate artworks, sceneries, and other beautiful things. Yet, The Stronghold is empty. Bare from any piece of art. It displeases him.

The only thing that could be considered an artwork is the golden throne and the two dragon skeletons behind it. However, such artwork is not in his taste.

"Killing those dragons to win that four-armed muscle brain's favor and trust was such a pain. Especially when I can't show the extent of my true abilities."

Senshi remembered the time when he was asked by his master, his true master, to gain Horogus' trust. To do it, he lured two legendary-class dragons near the Azure Falls, which, as expected, caused a commotion at their base. It caught Horogus' attention and he went out to deal with the dragons.

At that moment, making sure that Horogus is watching, Senshi swiftly killed the two dragons by cutting off their veins and other vital parts. Of course, he didn't use the sword in his waist, but another spare sword. He doesn't want to draw his precious, treasured sword against such a much weaker opponent.

As a result, he made a good impression with Horogus, which asked him to join the Legion of Monsters, to join their cause. He immediately accepted the offer, since that was his purpose all along. He also offered the two dragon corpses to Horogus, who decided to make it into an ornament in his throne after stripping off its skin and flesh.

Ever since, he has been working for him, earning achievements and fulfilling missions given to him to earn Horogus' trust even more. He was also the one who employed Marianne and Liliane during his journeys. This lead to him becoming the leader of the Six Spears, Horogus' strongest underlings, in the span of 8 years. He became the second-in- command and is now currently standing as the proxy leader of The Stronghold.

All for a single reason.

"Master asked me to find Players. And to do that, joining an organization that is bound to stir up some trouble is the right choice. After all, no matter how much they try to hide, people with abilities are bound to reveal themselves at times of need. They were also once humans; seeing their fellow kin die right in front of their eyes without them doing anything to prevent it would be unbearable."

Senshi recalled the sensation he got from the silver-haired girl and the unknown being at the capital of the Kingdom. He also sensed a similar sensation from Momon, although it was being suppressed. The feeling if danger. The aura of a worthy opponent.

"Finally, I can finally draw this sword of mine after all these time. I can't wait."

Senshi, the one known as the "Godly Swordsman", laughed maniacally while envisioning the future battles to come.

 _to be continued..._

 **{A/N: It has only been a month, but I already hate college. Am I bound to suffer several more years from it?!}**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Glimpse of Necromancy

It was said that despair and destruction happens in an instant. And that belief was briefly proven in one of Re-Estize's fortress.

E-Arun Fortress, the outermost fortress at the western part of Re-Estize Kingdom. Standing as the gateway and checkpoint between Re-Estize and the Holy Kingdom, it is a very important stronghold.

Similar to the City-Fortress E-Rantel, it is heavily guarded and the soldiers are elite veterans. What's more, the walls are 15 meter tall, 5 meters higher than E-Rantel's. It is a frontier fortress, after all.

However, this fortress that boasts zero defeat from the day it was built didn't even last a day against the invaders that attacked it.

Just as the sun began to blanket the world with its radiance once more, a thick, black cloud coming from the East was seen. At first, the soldiers in patrol who saw the thick, black mass honestly thought that it was indeed a big clump of clouds. Rather, with overall size that covers the entire horizon, common sense would identify it as a dark cloud.

But for a dark cloud to form while the sun is rising up, which clearly indicates for the upcoming good weather, it is indeed abnormal.

Their puzzlement was soon clarified after a few more moments, when the unknown black mass has become clearer.

Winged creatures, whether monsters or demihumans, were flying in a flock that is about fifty thousand are heading in their way. What's more, the winged monsters were all ferocious, brutal monsters such as wyverns, giant birds, bat-like beasts, gondors, harpies, sleats, fauxs, and birdman. They're not the type of monsters that can be handled through common means.

The E-Arun's prided 15-meter wall, which is the reason for their empty record of defeat, is useless against the upcoming enemies. Because of that, every single person inside the fortress clearly understood their fate, a future there their death is certain.

The soldiers, although they are completely aware of their imminent defeat, pulled every single ounce of courage from their hearts so that they could do their duty to their beloved country. Yes, they decided to fight to protect the much more defenseless locations where humans reside.

However, that act of determination of theirs proved to be completely futile. Unknown to them, another group of these terrifying monsters with the same number has already left for the cities ahead of the fortress. If they had just known beforehand, they would've already lost their will to fight early on.

The mad clamoring of the bell, the battle cries of the soldiers, the clashing between the two sides, and the bloodcurdling sound of the ripping flesh and death throes of the defeated. Those sounds reverberated within the entire fortress.

The battle didn't even last until evening. By the time the sun began to set, the entire fortress was found to be devoid of any signs of life, or even corpses. Except for the pools of blood on the ground and some messy crimson splatters on the wall, as well as some decapitated fingers and small chunks of flesh and meat all around the place, the fortress has been completely wiped clean of its former defenders.

Several more cities were also destroyed soon after. The other flock aside from the ones who attacked E-Arun headed North towards the northern frontier cities and caused destruction to the human establishments located there.

Meanwhile, after clearing E-Arun, the first flock headed South and also destroyed the frontier cities. At the end of the third day, about a dozen cities have already been destroyed.

As soon as the nearby cities heard the news, the citizens were filled with fear and ran towards the Center, towards the capital. After all, it is on the opposite direction where the chaos is occurring. Like rats scurrying towards the safety of the hole in the wall, they rushed towards the capital without hesitation, completely devoid of the fact than what they are doing has been orchestrated by the enemies.

Unknown to them, the assailants, the birdman and the winged beasts, has already gone to hiding, signifying that their role is over. And just as planned, they were successful in herding all the humans towards the capital without having any considerable loss.

Unbeknownst to the humans that fled towards the capital, that move of theirs is a great error, for the last member of the Six is waiting for their arrival. Faithfully executing orders without any questions, Marianne, the "Lady of Terror", silently lurked in the shadows while patiently waiting for the right timing to spring her deadly trap.

. . .

 **Forest Nearby The United Lizardmen Village, Great Lake**

 _*whoosh!*_

"9,984!"

 _*whoosh!*_

"9,985!"

 _*whoosh!*_

"9,986!"

On the middle of a large clearing inside the forest, the pair of sound could be heard ever since the crack of dawn. The culprit for this sound, a large bipedal insect with blue exoskeleton and two, sharp ice chunks in his back, has been repeatedly swinging the large mass of pure iron with his four hands.

The large iron lump is literally in the shape of a pillar, 1 feet thick in diameter and 2 meters long. At the lower end, a rod about 1 feet long and in diameter of 2 inches is stuck to the iron pillar like a giant popsicle stick, giving the wielder a proper grip fit for his hands.

"10,000!"

 _*whoosh!*_

After the last swing, Cocytus finally stopped and lowered his massive weapon.

"Fuu..."

Frosty air got released from his jaws as he exhaled, creating small snowflakes that eventually faded after a few moments.

"Training daily is crucial in builiding strength. Always follow your training regime without skipping even a single day."

"Yes!", replied the 5 lizardmen nearby Cocytus.

After giving them a strict reminder, Cocytus slid the gigantic iron popsicle-like mace into the void in the space and took another bunch of weapons. This time, he had a katana in each of his four hands.

"Mantis Lords, come."

Immediately after, out of thin air, 10 insect-like beings whose body shapes are similar to a humans' showed up. That said, instead of skin, they are encased with hard, green exoskeleton and their face is exactly of a praying mantis. They also have three pairs of sickle arms that are gleaming with sharpness.

10 level 70 Mantis Lords encircled Cocytus and readied their six sickle arms.

"When faced with incoming attacks, look at them not only as a whole but also individually. Observe each of their speed and determine their sequence. After that, strike the nearest ones while constantly observing the rest of the incoming attacks. Even a split-second interval within each of them is a crucial factor in which one to strike first. Don't panic, and swing each sword by thinking 3-4 steps ahead." he adviced once more.

"Yes!", they replied once more.

"The moment this snowflake hits the ground, you may begin."

Cocytus puffed out his icy breath once more, and a snowflake the size of a dime slowly drifted down onto the floor. The Mantis Lords all focused their compound eyes towards the falling snowflake, all of them unmoving.

The moment it touched the ground-

 **"""""[Wind Sickles]!!!"""""**

All the Mantis Lords began swinging their arms towards the air, shooting out a thin, compressed wind at the speed of sound towards Cocytus. With each of the Mantis Lords possessing 6 sickle arms, they easily shot out 18 **[Wind Sickles]** each per second, totalling to 180 razor-like blades shot in every single second.

Even with that amount, Cocytus calmly stood at his spot and watched the incoming blades.

Putting his advice into practice, Cocytus watched each of the incoming blades individually, which is possible due to his 3 pairs of compound eyes. With a wider range of sight, he could also see the attacks coming from behind without any issue.

Using his racial skill **[Compound Vision]** and **[Ultimate Perception]** , Cocytus immediately determined the sequence of the incoming attacks and freely swung his swords.

Without any use of sword skills and merely by his natural physical speed, Cocytus flicked the blades of air in the speed of sound.

Even with similar compound eyes, the Mantis Lords weren't even able to see the blades properly due to its terrifying speed. With each swing, 3-4 **[Wind Sickles]** gets destroyed instantly. Aside from that, Cocytus sometimes even parried the **[Wind Sickles]** towards the attacking Mantis Lords, who countered them in a panic.

Sparks in the air were created from every clash between blades of air and steel, resulting to a wonderful and breathtaking sight to the 5 lizardmen onlookers.

"Wow... Amazing."

"I can't even see it with my own eyes."

"That speed and reaction... Not even a millennia of training could make me catch up to it."

"Of course. Cocytus-sama, who has reached the peak of a warrior, can be the only one who can do that."

"Whew. Anyone who tries to face that head-on will be turned into mincemeat in an instant."

Zaryusu, Shashuryu, Zenberu, and the other 2 former lizardmen tribe leaders exclaimed as they admiringly watched Cocytus' swordplay.

Their eyes twinkled from excitement from the view, like a kid who had seen his favorite superhero.

Even the former leader of the Razor Claw tribe, who had regained his superior intelligence and rational thinking after shedding the cursed **White Dragon Bone** armor, flicked his tail excitedly.

The **White Dragon Bone** armor is one of the 4 Lizardmen Treasures. The armor's defensive level relies correspondingly on the amount of intelligence the wielder has. The more intelligent the user is, the harder the armor becomes.

In exchange, it permanently consumes the intelligence of the wielder. Even after being unequipped, the wielder's intelligence wouldn't return to how it originally is, despite the armor losing its defensive capacity.

And thus, among the lizardmen of the Razor Claw tribe, Kyuku Zuzu is the most intelligent one, known even to the other lizardmen tribes. Naturally, he inherited the **White Dragon Bone** armor and become the chieftain of their tribe.

As a result, the armor's defense reached its peak throughout its history of being wield by various lizardmen. But in exchange, Kyuku Zuzu barely retained his senses, capable only of basic and simple thinking and comprehension.

That said, most of the former wielders of the armor completely lost their rational thoughts and somehow became akin to a zombie's thought process; completely useless. They became no different from an infant or someone in vegetative state.

Kyuku Zuzu, for still being able to retain simple thought, is clearly superior amongst the former wielders of the **White Dragon Bone** armor. Even Zenberu's strongest blow could only cause a small scratch.

Sadly, such superiority means naught in front of Cocytus. During the battle, he was cut in half without much resistance, just like a hot knife cutting through a butter.

Through Cocytus' request, Ainz revived the slain tribe leaders. Kyuku Zuzu, who was believed to have become simple-minded, retained his former intelligence and became the head of the Administrative Department of the United Lizardmen Village.

After simple analysis, it seems that destroying the armor caused the curse to be lifted.

Back to the topic, even that intellectual Kyuku Zuzu cannot help from being filled with excitement from seeing their master's overwhelming strength. Although he already knew that Cocytus is strong due to him being slain by only a single stroke before, the battle prowess he is witnessing right now is nothing compared to his analysis about Cocytus' strength.

It is as if he thought that he had already seen the clouds, only to realize that it is still actually the ground.

He wanted to analyze Cocytus' strength, but he can't no matter how much he try. Unfathomable - that is what he forcefully acknowledged for the sake of his mental health.

The swordplay went on for only a minute until the Mantis Lords finally exhausted their mana. Originally having a low amount of mana, they weren't able to last any longer.

Nevertheless, each of them released about a thousand wind blades within the span of a minute, but none of it was even able to gaze Cocytus. Even the swords that is of average quality being only training swords didn't even had a single, minuscule chip on it due to Cocytus' excellent handling and techniques.

"Ooohh!!"

"Amazing!! That was amazing, Cocytus-sama!"

"With Cocytus-sama leading us, the lizardman race will surely prosper and develop."

The Mantis Lords and the lizardmen rained their praises to Cocytus.

"Zaryusu, Shasuryu, Zenberu, Kyuku, and Ryusu. Among all of your kind, you are the strongest. And thus, I shall train you all until you can execute the same speed I have. Since I promised Ainz-sama to turn you into warriors worthy of joining Nazarick's ranks, I will train you to the limits of your abilities. No, I'll definitely break those limits. So look forward to it."

"..Eh?"

"S-seriously?"

The 5 lizardmen immediately froze when they heard Cocytus' declaration.

 _Achieve the same speed? That's insane! A single stroke with that speed may be possible after years of training, but doing it a hundred-no, a thousand times constantly is impossible!_ _Is he going to make us face that numerous barrage of attacks as well? He won't, right? Right? Cause I'll definitely die!!_

Panicked thoughts instantly ran through their minds as they imagined the hellish training they would take to be able to achieve Cocytus' speed.

"For now, let's spar so I can determine your current speed. Listen up, I won't stop until one of you managed to land a hit on me. Is that clear? Good." said Cocytus as he tossed them real katanas.

Before they could even respond, Cocytus already tossed them the swords so they had no choice but to do it.

Cocytus took another bunch of katanas and armed himself once more.

 _I will be a good husband to my wife! And I'll also stop stealing fish from the fish farm! Just spare me from such absurdity!,_ screamed one of the lizardmen inwardly.

Although they were against it, the lizardmen readied their selves and sharpened their gazes. Their gazes met with Cocytus' ice cold gaze, as benefiting of his class as a **Knight of Nilfheim**.

"Are you ready? Here I co-"

"-Cocytus-sama, sorry for interrupting but, we have a visitor."

Right at that moment, one of Cocytus' vassal came and interrupted the moment. An insectman similar to a bee hovered in the air before landing on the ground on a kneeling position.

"Visitor? Who?"

"They didn't state their name. But they said something about being agents from some kind of monster legion, and they are here to employ the lizardmen and all other beings around here to join their ranks in invading the humans' countries."

"Invade? So basically, they want to start a war, huh. And they want us to cooperate with them. How foolish."

"Shall I drive then away?"

"No, let them be. I'm going to talk with them personally. It sounds important. Instead, I want you to contact Demiurge and tell him what you just told me."

"Understood, Cocytus-sama."

Saying so, the messenger flew away to a quiet spot and did as he was told.

"As you can see, something came up. Sadly, I'll have to cancel our spar. Let's do this another time."

"Ohh... I'm saved..." said Zaryusu as he lowered the sword.

"I though that was the end..." exclaimed Shasuryu.

"Kukuku... Looks like I have to fulfill my promise.. My wife, I'll give you a good fish tonight... But wait, how could I do that if I don't steal it? Hmm... How troubling..." Zenberu mumbled.

All the lizardmen watched Cocytus as he was walking away back to the village, each of them relieved from being spared from sparring against him. When suddenly, Cocytus turned around and directed his gaze towards them.

"Instead, you shall have the Mantis Lords to spar against you. Mantis Lords, don't hold back. Just make sure not to kill them completely."

Zaryusu and the others felt like they have been struck with **[Icy Burst,** as they realized that their relief was short-lived.

"I guess I'll just steal it." sighed Zenberu.

* * *

 **Ainz's Office, 10th Underground Floor, Great Tomb of Nazarick** Inside a certain office, seated on a luxurious seat, is a dignified skeleton with white, spotless, polished bones. Garbed with magic caster robes on the highest class, the skeleton is clearly not your everyday Joe that you could find lurking at the Kattze Plains.

That skeleton, with a huge mirror positioned in front of him, waved his arms around like an orchestra conductor. Such bizarre action continued for awhile, while the maid standing before the door just watched as the owner of the room without any reactions.

"Hmm... Even though I already got it last time, controlling this mirror really is quite difficult. Just as much as a slip of a finger literally messes up the entire scenery. I guess I should have someone else more skillful do this for me next time."

The skeletal figure, Ainz, unknowingly spoke his thoughts out loud. After realizing it, he softly cleared his throat to discard the minor embarrassment he felt after being seen speaking to himself by the maid on duty.

Ainz resumed his activity and moved his hands around once more. Whenever he do so, various pictures and sceneries get moved around within the suffice of the mirror before him.

 _Just a little mo- there we go. Whew. I wish I can change the sensitivity of this thing or something._

The scenery that Ainz desired, the scenery of a large number of soldiers moving all around the place, is clearly projected on the screen at a bird's eye view. Those soldiers are all equipped with full body armors that was similar to the armor that the first person Ainz killed in this world used.

 _The Empire moved much more quicker than I expected. I thought that they would attack when the Kingdom becomes more chaotic and disorderly. Are they that excited to finally conquer the lands they have sought for so long?_

Ainz immediately concluded that reason as the cause for the soldier's swift actions. After all, with the death of the Kingdom's leaders, it is as if the entire Kingdom has been prepared for the Empire on top of a silver platter.

With the crown prince gone just after the late king has died, and even all the head nobles of their respective families dead as well, the situation can only be described as chaos.

If the Empire invades at this kind of time, even with the minimal number of soldiers, the downfall of the Kingdom is absolutely certain.

However, if Ainz is the emperor, he would rather wait until the situation gets more chaotic.

After rebellions rise and the state of the Kingdom starts breaking apart, heading towards an irreversible and hopeless state, he would march his army towards the Kingdom in the context of upholding peace and order over the Kingdom. With that, the Kingdom would hesitate to make any offensive moves, since it clearly states that the Empire doesn't have hostile intentions and just merely wants to "assist" their neighbor in quelling the rebellion.

If the Kingdom accepts their "assistance", it would instantly mean that the Kingdom would become allied with the Empire. At that point, the Empire is free to march any number of troops to the Kingdom for the sake of "security".

With their armies spread around the whole country, it would be a cinch for the Empire to either threaten the Kingdom to become a vassal state or have their country merge with the Empire. That way would cause less bloodshed and is definitely more advantageous all the way towards the future prospects.

If, perchance, the Kingdom decides to refuse their "assistance" and turns hostile against the Empire, it won't be difficult to destroy the Kingdom in their current chaotic state.

Either way, the Kingdom is already checkmated. They have been left with no more moves to use to defend their country against the Empire.

That said, the current movement of the Empire is strange. Even for third rate strategists, the strategy that Ainz had in his mind is the most obvious choice. While invading immediately is also an option, it would be probably held as merely a third or fourth option. Basically, it won't be chosen at all.

However, it seems that the obviously inefficient option has been chosen. As an evidence, the entire Empire has begun a vigorous operation of preparing their army for battle. In the screen, or more accurately, at the mirror's surface, the scene where the soldiers are energetically running left and right while doing their various duties could the seen.

 _Or rather, aren't they rushing too much? They didn't even mind it although someone had just bumped into them and keeps on moving. Is this the Empire's discipline or something?_

Instead of being energetic, it seems that the soldiers are all frantically running around. They are not jogging but are running instead.

Even though there are some soldiers that would crash against each other, they would just rise up immediately and starts running again after a small bow of apology between one another. That incident has already happened about a handful of times ever since Ainz began spying the Empire army's movements.

 _Weird. This is really weird. For the Empire whose knights are well disciplined, they're not acting disciplined at all. They're too frantic. Just what is going on?_

While Ainz is racking his nonexistent brain for answers, a large shadow reflected on the corner of the mirror caught his screen. Without further ado, he shifted the focus of the surveillance magic towards that silhouette.

"Eh? This is..."

Pulled by bulls instead of horses, are large siege weapons known for their high destructiveness. Those weapons, known as catapults, are large enough to fit a small house in their spoon-like ends. There are about a dozen of them lined up together.

Beside it, another group of weapons are being dragged out. Giant crossbows, ballista, trebuchet, and other enormous siege weapons are being dragged by the soldiers. On a wheelbarrow behind the ballista, thick iron arrows the size of spears are being dragged along. And there are about fifty ballista present. The number of trebuchet on sight seems to be the same.

 _Uwah. Seriously? Aren't they overdoing it? Its as if they're going to annihilate the Kingdom instead of conquering it. Too overpowering._

Since Ainz decided to intervene with the war, he couldn't avoid facing all these siege weapons during the course of it.

Winning against the Empire with all these siege weapons would be hard if I face them head-on. I guess I'll have to do some underhanded tricks against them, like spreading a plague or sending the Eight Edges to kill the commanders.

While Ainz is quietly admiring the Empire's overpowering siege weapons, a knock on the door was heard.

 _Oh, he's finally here. He's probably fixing his tie right now. How predictable. Fufufu.._

The maid on duty gently opened the door and took a peek outside to confirm the identity of the one who knocked. After a short dialogue, she closed the door and faced Ainz.

"Ainz-sama, Demiurge-sama would like to ask for an audience. Should I let him in?"

"Of course. Let him in."

The maid opened the door and Demiurge came in. As usual, Ainz can't see his eyes through the gasses due to the mysterious blur that Ulbert purposely installed in it. His confident smile is present as well, as usual.

"Thank you very much for granting this lowly servant of yours a bit of your precious time, Ainz-sama."

"Stop that. You are an important member of Nazarick, as well as someone who I could rely on assisting me with bringing Nazarick to prosperity. You shouldn't call yourself lowly and the likes. Understand, Demiurge?"

"Yes! Duly noted! Thank you very much!", he replied with a bow.

"I trust that you already heard the general overview of the events from Albedo?"

"Affirmative. Although she had gone through unnecessary lengthy dialogue about her anger and frustration towards the ones who tried to harm Ainz-sama, I trust that I have understood the gist of it. Besides, even I may get angry if a Supreme Being has been harmed as well."

"I see. Then, I shall now proceed to lay out my plans to you. I plan to intervene with the upcoming war against the Kingdom and the Empire. My goal is to achieve victory and gain a strong foothold in the victorious Kingdom. Using my achievements, I'm planning to gain the seat of a ruler(noble) What do you think?"

Demiurge slightly adjusted his glasses while comprehending Ainz's words.

Demiurge: _Become a ruler? Is Ainz-sama possibly talking about gaining a nobility? Hmm.. I don't think so. Ainz-sama is someone who exceeds my expectations all the time. From my past experiences, he always makes moves three to four stages higher than what I had expected. And the position higher than a nobility that fits Ainz-sama's specimen perfectly is no other than kingship. Ainz-sama must be planning to win over the Kingdom citizens' heart by defending them against the Empire and throne himself as their king afterwards. Since the ones with royal blood has been almost wiped out, and the nobles are also dead, there won't be much refusal. What a devious plan on taking advantage of the enemy's machinations. Ainz-sama really is peerless. Just in case, I should contact the Golden Princess herself and have her join our side. If she really is a gifted human, then she would be a worthy subordinate for Ainz-sama._

"Hooh.. As expected of Ainz-sama. While the Kingdom may have been placed in a silver platter for the Empire, it doesn't mean that it is offered solely for them. Defending that tempting dish called the Kingdom would cause you to be able to claim ownership to it in the end. After all, its former owners are all dead, and even the nobles who governs a portion of it is also gone. Now would definitely be the perfect time to conquer the Kingdom and become its ruler(king)."

Hearing his affirmative reply, Ainz smiled inwardly.

"Seems like we are on the same page, Demiurge. By earning a large achievement during the war, I would claim a seat of rulership and become a leader(noble) of the Kingdom and gain a land(territory) of my own. Although it would change your plans a little, I would like you to revise it nonetheless."

Ainz: _I have no idea what Demiurge is planning for the Kingdom, but I'll assume that he already had something in his mind. He's Demiurge, after all._

Meanwhile...

Demiurge: _Ainz-sama must've figured out that I'm planning to engulf the Capital into flames and plunder riches and human resources amidst the confusion. Since the Capital will be claimed by Ainz-sama in the near future, I really should cancel that plan._

"Don't worry about it, Ainz-sama. I will never harm the lands(country) that would be owned by Ainz-sama."

Ainz: _Harm? Wait, is he planning to do something bad? I don't really get it but, I guess I just saved a thousand lives._

"A-hem. Very well. I will look forward to it. Also, since we're going according to your plans, I want you and Albedo to manage my land(territory) after I become a ruler(noble). I'll also notify you in advance that I am planning to claim the Carne Village as well, since this is a good chance to protect it legally under my name. The territory in the North(Great Forest of Tob) is full of riches(natural resources), so I'll try to conquer it as well."

Demiurge: _Conquer the North? Since the entire Great Forest of Tob is already in our hands, he must be talking about another territory. Azalea Mountain Range? No, conquering a mountain range is not that appealing. There are no riches worthy of our attention. It must be the Baharut Empire. I heard that the Empire has advanced technology both in magical and economical technology when compared to the Kingdom. That must be the riches Ainz-sama is talking about._

"Claiming the riches(technology) of the North(Baharut Empire)? As expected of Ainz-sama. Pardon me for asking, but until where do you plan to expand your domain?"

"Hmmm... Since I'm somehow attached with the South(E-Rantel), I'll try to own it, too. Although it may be impossible, it won't hurt to try."

Demiurge: _Attached with the South? South is where the Slaine Theocracy lies. Is he talking about the Sunlight Scripture? Seems like Ainz-sama wishes to completely annihilate those foolish humans who dared bare their fangs to him before and take away their country. With that, their despair would be immeasurable. How terrifying! I should collect information in advance in preparation for the conquest._

"The South(Slaine Theocracy), it is. Understood. Is that all?"

Ainz: _I wonder which territory should I also claim. It should be a place that is easy to gain. If we're talking about an unwanted territory, the Kattze Plains is free for the picking. Undead frequently spawns there, so I guess I'll make good use of them._

"The East(Kattze Plains) is also in my plans. It will be a good place to do experiments(with the undead)."

Demiurge: _I heard that the Queen has the blood of a dragon. A hybrid between a human and a dragon is very rare. Not because the dragons aren't interested in human compilation, but because the survival rate of the infant with dragon blood inside the womb is very low. However, if the child was safely born, a dragonoid would be born. I do not want to admit it because of Sebas, but dragonoids are very powerful when raised properly. If I could obtain the method of producing dragonoids, Nazarick would be strengthened. Is that what Ainz-sama means with experiments? I see! That must be it! How lacking of me for not realizing that beforehand! Ainz-sama's wisdom is really unfathomable, as expected. I thought that I am somewhere equal to him, but it seems like I can't even reach the soles of his feet. How wonderful my master is!_

"So the East(Draconic Kingdom) is for experiments(with the humans), huh. What a good idea! This will certainly bring a huge development to Nazarick! Very well, Ainz-sama. I, Demiurge, shall do my utmost best to be able to fulfill your wishes."

Ainz: _Good, good! This is what I call mutual understanding! All the time, I though that I can never catch up with Demiurge's train of thought. But somehow this time, it seems like we fully understand each other! Wonderful, wonderful indeed!_

Ainz joyously praised himself inwardly for seemingly having the same train if thought with Demiurge.

"That's the spirit, Demiurge. Inform about what we just discussed with Albedo. It's important that she must be aware of our plans."

"I think so as well, Ainz-sama."

"Good. One more thing. Since there's going to be a war, there would be chaos and confusion everywhere, right? It would be inevitable that some useful tools(magic items royal treasures) would be 'misplaced' and eventually be 'lost' around the Kingdom."

"Ah, so that's want you mean. You want me to 'misplace' the useful tools(humans) of the Kingdom inside the Nazarick, right?"

"As expected of Demiurge. We really are on the same train of thought."

Ainz and Demiruge locked their eyes with one another, the edges of their mouths crooked dangerously upwards.

"For the glory of Nazarick."

"For the glory of Nazarick."

"Kukukuku..."

"Fufufufu..."

The devil and the overlord chuckled heartily while thinking of their brilliant plans, oblivious that not a single one of it matched up at all.

* * *

When Demiurge finally left, Ainz happily leaned back on the sofa with a joyous thought.

"Ahh... Having a mutual understanding is really wonderful isn't it, Elaine?"

"It is as you say, Ainz-sama", replied the maid on duty with a short bow.

"At first, I thought that I can't comprehend Demiurge's thought. But then, I realized that I actually could. Although I can't help but worry that I might've given him the wrong understanding due to my vague choice of words, his words seems to match mine. Really, what a relief."

"Surely you jest, Ainz-sama. There's no one who could match your wisdom here in the entire Nazarick, or even to the whole world."

"Hahaha... Really? Nah, just kidding. Compared to Punnito Moe-san, I'm nothing but a simpleton. While I am confident that I can match him in planning for individual battles, he is much more proficient in large-scale machinations. He is not the Ainz Ooal Gown's chief strategist for nothing."

"Punnito Moe-sama, is it? Hearing about the greatness of the other Supreme Beings is really wonderful. Thank you very much for sharing such a wonderful story to me, Ainz-sama. I'm sure Zonda would be pleased to hear it as well.

"Zonda, huh. Now that I think about it, she's Punnito Moe-san's assigned maid, isn't she?"

Maid Assignation. After Whitebrim, the maid maniac mangaka created the 41 homunculi maids, he assigned each one of them to each of the guild members according to their preferential tastes. Zonda is a slim, black-hair-in-ponytail, intellectual type beauty similar to Yuri, the type Punnito Moe likes.

Incidentally, Elaine is the maid assigned to Momonga/Ainz. She has this innocent and pure aura around her, with her long, black hair reaching up to her waist.

When asked by Whitebrim as to why he likes that appearance, Ainz just said that he can't think of anything else. But actually, that appearance is similar to Ainz-no- Suzuki Satoru's coworker back in the real world. She has her desk beside Satoru, and is always kind to him.

Satoru being Satoru, he didn't do anything about his unrequited love and stayed as a secret admirer.

"That's right. Punitto Moe-sama didn't create any being here in Nazarick, so she is the only one who is the most attached with Punnito Moe-sama."

Ainz chucked amusedly before correcting Elaine.

"Hmm.. That's actually incorrect."

"Eh?" Elaine responded in puzzlement.

"Punnito Moe-san actually created a NPC. Her strength lies not in combat but in other aspect. And let me tell you: she is very powerful in her expertise. In fact, it could be said that she is comparable to a World Class Item in terms of ability. That's why she must stay hidden, for her falling into the wrong hands could be disastrous not only to us, but also to this world itself. I actually planned to reveal her before, but the emergence of the unknown enemy with a powerful brainwashing World Class Item in their hands made me refute that decision. That said, I won't hand her over so easily, not because of her worth, but because she is one of Nazarick's precious members."

"As expected of the Supreme Beings. Even gods would be fascinated by your limitless abilities. By the way, Ainz-sama. Is it really alright for you to relay such important information to a lowly maid like me?"

"Huh? What are you talking abo-"

Ainz was about to question her back when he realized that he had actually been talking his thoughts out loud without reserve.

 _Crap! I was too engrossed about the thing with Demiurge that I didn't realize that I'm actually talking out confidential stuff! Especially about my thoughts with Demiurge!_

Despite his blunder, Ainz didn't panic like how he usually does, but remained calm and collected instead.

 _I always knew that the day when I'll make a slip of tongue and reveal my real thoughts will come. Good thing is that, I've already made several escapes. Fufufu. Nothing beats being ready at all times._

Ainz instantly searched his head for the lines he prepared before inside his secret notes entitled: "If You Messed Up But You Cannot Admit It".

It is the second volume of his first note named: "If You Have No Idea What Others Are Talking About But You Must Seem Like You Do".

Those two notes were written by Ainz himself to deal with his subordinates' false image of him of being a perfect, omnipotent being. Basically, those are self-help books that he created for himself to protect his image.

Incidentally, the line: "Since the others has no clue what you mean by those words, I'll allow you to elaborate it to them." is his favorite line in the first book. It is always handy against Demiurge and Albedo.

On the side note, the third volume "How To Escape Rulership And Spend A Vacation'" is currently underway in its creation.

 _Should I use the third line? No, that's when I made big mistakes. The fourth is for moderately big mistakes so it's out. Hmm... Let's just use the seventh line._

After watching the maid with deep, serious eyes, Ainz finally spoke out with his voice much deeper than usual.

"Elaine."

"What is it, Ainz-sama?"

"I am aware that every single being in Nazarick holds indomitable faith and trust to me and the rest of my allies. And for that, I'm very thankful to all of you."

"There's no need for your appreciation, Ainz-sama. For the beings who created us, we will do anything to satisfy their needs. Offering our lives for our dear creators is something that we will gladly welcome."

"Thank you, Elaine. And precisely because of that, I am willing to place my trust to you as well. I didn't hesitate in revealing my thought because I believe that my secrets are safe within you. Do you get what I mean, Elaine?"

"O-of course, Ainz-sama. I'm very honored to receive your trust on upholding such important secrets. I promise that I will never reveal it to anyone, even if I have to sacrifice myself to protect it."

"Good answer. Come here."

Although she was startled at first, Elaine immediately approached Ainz and kneeled before him.

"I'm very pleased, Elaine. I have never doubted your loyalty, not even once. That's why, I will believe in your words."

Saying so, Ainz reached out his bony hands and stroked Elaine's head affectionately.

"T-thank you very much, Ainz-sama", replied Elaine while choking back in her tears.

 _Eh? Is it really worth to cry for? Or did I pat her in a painful spot? My skills that causes harm upon touch are also deactivated, so why is she crying?_

While he is wracking his thoughts, he forgot that Elaine is still crying and hurriedly trued to calm her down.

"Now, now. There's no need to cry. It will ruin your beautiful face.

Ainz immediately took a white handkerchief from the void in the space and wiped Elaine's tear-smeared face.

 _I didn't expect her to cry. Are my words really that touching? First, Albedo. And then, Shalltear. Narberal too. I really should learn how to keep women from crying. As a man, it is shameful to make women cry._

He handed the handkerchief to Elaine and made her wipe her tears herself. When she finally calmed down, she wordlessly stood back up and returned to her position.

 _Whew. I'm glad it worked. Although it seems to have worked too effectively, my secrets are safe for now. Seventh line, how terrifyingly effective!_

Relieved and feeling guilty at the same time, Ainz leaned back on the soft cushion of the chair. At that moment, he noticed that the scenery being shown at the **Mirror of Remote Viewing** has drastically changed.

The fact that the item's maneuvering function is still attached in his hand slipped out of his mind when he stroked Elaine's head and wiped her tears. As a result of his extensive movements, the view of the Empire's troops that he painstakingly aimed for has completely jumbled up.

Instead, the view has zoomed all the way up into the sky instead. Hazy whiff of clouds lazily drifted in the middle of the screen.

"Haaah.. Now I have to go back all the way from the beginning."

Ainz was about to move the view when he noticed something strange is moving in between the clouds. Naturally, Ainz tried to determine the identity of the strange beings, and what he saw caused his jaw to drop.

"Wha-?!"

Demihumans known as beastman filled up the screen. There are also beasts and monsters tagging along with them. Monsters in various size and shapes were marching along the great beastman army.

Zooming further away, Ainz saw that their size is more than what he can imagine. Although each of them are already the size of ants due to the distance from the viewpoint, they literally filled the entire screen with their numbers.

 _But why are there clouds? No, these are not clouds. Purplish, hazy whiffs of smoke. Dead grass all around. And isn't that a destroyed skeleton over there? Wait, isn't this Kattze Plains?! And where is this army heading to?_

Ainz panicky waved his arm to the West, and what he stumbled upon is a mighty city with tall walls he is very familiar with.

"Oh, shit... So that's how it is... Seems like I won't be facing siege weapons, after all." he exclaimed melancholy.

"Ainz-sama?"

Ainz turned his head and saw Elaine staring at him worriedly.

"Ah, nothing. I'm fine", he replied back.

Despite his dreadful findings, Ainz felt strangely relieved.

 _So the enemies are monsters and demihumans, huh. If it were the Empire like what I previously thought, it means that I'll have to kill numerous humans. And if that happens, other Players who are lurking out there in the shadows may turn hostile on me for killing a fellow human. After all, whatever race they may be, they were still originally humans, just like me. I'm glad._

Ainz terminated the surveillance magic and deactivated the **Mirror of Remote Viewing.**

 _That said, I've got a little time left. Even if I'll go and report this on E-Rantel, it'll be too late to do anything. These army would be at E-Rantel's doorsteps within 30 minutes. I gotta delay the army until E-Rantel notices them and begin their preparation._

"Demiurge."

[Yes, Ainz-sama. Did you forget something?] replied Demiurge through the **[Message].**

"No. I'm immediately going out after this, so I've got no time to explain everything. For now, I want you to delay whatever you're planning and survey the entire vicinity of the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharut Empire. Seems like we've been mistaken all along. List down anything you find strange and report it to me. Especially the Empire. They've been raising their forces too extensively."

[Understood, Ainz-sama. May fortune be with you.]

"Same to you." he replied before disconnecting.

* * *

After teleporting outside using the **Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown,** Ainz took a small moment to breathe in the chilly winds of the midnight sky. Darkness filled the entire skies, and his pocket watch tells him that it is currently 4:30 in the morning.

"Whew... How peaceful... Sadly, I don't have much time to enjoy this view. **[Teleportation].** "

Upon his arrival in the Kattze Plains, he immediately saw the huge army of demihumans marching together in unison.

 _Uwah... Seeing this with my own eyes is incredible. It is nothing compared to what I've seen in the mirror._

Due to the thickness of the **[Unholy Aura]** seeping from the corpses around the plains, the army is hard to recognize from a distance. No wonder the scout of E-Rantel haven't seen them yet. Aside from that, dawn is still an hour away. The darkness of the night covers the entire plains.

 _Hmmm.. Now then, how should I delay their march? Although I could kill them all right here, right now, it would contradict my plans of having Momon achieve great results during the war. Should I spread a plague? No, that won't delay them completely. Hallucination magic? I don't think so. Some monsters down there may have resistance against hallucinations and guide the ones who doesn't. Change the terrain? But that'll kill a lot of them. I need to delay then while keeping then alive. How about sleeping magic? Then again, some of them may have resistance. Haaah.. I may have come here immediately to deal with the situation quickly, but now that I'm here, I don't even know what to do._

While Ainz is busily pondering about what move should he take, he saw a group of undead rise from the ground and attack the army. Immediately after that, the beastmen and monsters worked together and dealt with the undead.

 _They're pretty good. Their abilities are worthy of praise. If I make them fight the undead, all of them would fall into battle without a second thought. Since they're pretty strong individually, the casualties won't be that big. What's more, after battling the undead, I'm sure that they would become pretty exhausted by the time they reach E-Rantel. That will result in defending the city to be easier. Huhuhu.. Let's do this._

Hiding behind the thick veil of fog, Ainz began his preparation.

He excitedly took a staff from his inventory and equipped it. It is not the **Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown** , but another staff that helps in increasing the quantity and quality of the summoned undead: the ideal staff to be used in his schemes.

"Restless undead haunting these accursed lands, rise up from your slumber and take revenge on the living! **[Undead Rise]!** "

Although casting the magic without chanting is also possible, chanting doubles the effect of the spells so Ainz prefers summoning undead with chanting.

Tremors similar to a Magnitude 5 earthquake began to shake the entire plains as Ainz's magic has been invoked. Soon after, the lands began to crack as skeletons and zombies climbed up from the layers of dirt and soil that has accumulated over their bodies for several years.

"Kuaaa... Plenty of living beings..."

"Kikikiki... Kill them and make them one of us."

"My arm... My right arm is missing..."

"Hmm... It's dark... So dark.. Ah, no wonder... I don't have any eye..."

Skeletons with rattling bones and sluggish zombies began to rise from the earth. Although they are weaker than the average levels of the beastman and the monsters, their numbers has easily matched half the number of the army.

With just a single spell, Ainz managed to create an instant army.

 _"Go and fight the living beings! Bury them under the ground!"_

Ainz issued a mental order and the undead began marching towards the army.

"Tch. These nasty undead have come."

"We can't even eat them. How displeasing."

"Kuh! We the Shadow Hound clan has more sensitive noses than everyone else. And these undead are really stinky!!"

Instead of being overcome by fear, the beastman spat out complains due to their displeasure towards the undead.

"My brothers, next to this graveyards is the city of those feeble humans! Let us immediately kill these smelly corpses and dine in with the fresh blood of those weaklings!!"

"""UWOOOH!!!"""

The beastman regained their motivation for battle and charged towards the undead.

Although it is dark, their nocturnal nature means that their eyesight is equipped with night vision abilities. So night battles are no different from daytime battles for the beastmen. However, they don't have any ability to see through the thick fog so their visibility is still pretty limited.

Without any formation or strategy, the beastmen and their monsters began slaying the undead. The brittle skeletons immediately got crushed by their heavy blows, while the sluggish zombies can't keep up with the beast's speed and ended up being plummeted into paste.

The beastman barely received any damage, with very small casualties in their side ever since from the beginning of the clash.

The course of the battle is obviously towards the beastmen's advantage, but Ainz didn't worry.

15 minutes later, when about half of the summoned undead have been destroyed, Ainz raised up his staff once more and invoked another spell.

"Rise, rise, and rise again! You who have fallen, you who have been slain! Raise up your spirits, and destroy the enemies before you! **[Animate Undead]!** "

The skeletons and zombies who have already been destroyed began rising up again and started their assault once more. Even the beastmen and the monsters who have fallen became undead and attacked their former comrades.

"Stop! We are allies! Don't attack your brothers!"

"The Overlord of Death has given his command. We cannot disobey."

"Ryoyul the Mad Dog became an undead! Now he truly has become mad!"

"This land, this land is cursing us! We shouldn't have come here!"

The beastmen who have been fearless just minutes ago has begun to fall into a state of chaos as their fallen allies became an undead and attacked them. Along with the stink of the plains and the low visibility a used by the fog, the morale of the army steadily plummeted.

Nevertheless, Ainz didn't stop his assault and casted another spell.

"You who have suffered! You who have lost! Spread away the terror and fear in exchange of this unholy power! **[Unholy Invigoration]!** "

Upon casting the spell, purplish light wrapped around the bodies of the undead. The skeletons' feeble bones became tougher and the zombies' movements became quicker. Even the beastman and monster zombies were strengthened. As a result, the number of deaths from the army increased even more, although the undead still died in droves.

Despite that, Ainz is still not content of the outcome. In exchange for a single beastman's life, 30 or more undead gets destroyed. And the ones getting destroyed are those who are already exhausted. If this keeps up, his undead will run out before he tires out the entire army while buying time.

 _I guess I'll have to win them with quantity instead. I must drag out this battle until E-Rantel notices the approaching beastmen army._

Deciding so, Ainz casted a spell again.

"Restless undead haunting these accursed lands, rise up from your slumber and take revenge on the living! **[Undead Rise]!** "

More undead rose up from the plains and assaulted the beastmen. After that, Ainz banged the end of the staff on the ground and began chanting another magic.

"The resting place of the fallen warriors shall rise upon this land! You who have interrupted their slumber shall suffer unimaginable pain! **[Summon Undead Crypt]!** "

A small, old chapel with a rusty, heavily damaged door suddenly rose from the ground. With a heavy, creaking sound, the door sprang open. Within those fearful doors, waves of Skeleton Warriors poured out, waving their rusty swords and banging their rusty shields.

Undead kept flowing out of the crypt without signs of stopping, and the beastmen who seems to understand that began to panic.

With that, the numbers between the two sides had become equal, although the quality still hasn't. Despite that, Ainz could just summon more undead from their dead bodies. In fact, he didn't even summon stronger undead or directly participated in the war himself yet.

Both the morale and the numbers of the beastmen army kept plummeting over time. If Ainz keeps summoning even more undead, even the fearless beastmen warriors would run away with their tail between their legs.

"This is the lands of the deceased! Those who dare trespass our territory shall suffer and die! **[Unholy Sanctuary]!** "

Strange markings stretched out in the entire battlefield. Due to the immense size, those who sees it from the ground couldn't comprehend it entirely. However, if viewed from the distance, it would seem like a magic circle with the diameter of a kilometer was etched into the ground, with Ainz in the middle.

Although they saw the strange marking on the ground, the beastmen were too busy fighting to give it a notice. What's more is that they didn't find anything strange happening to them so they decided to ignore it.

Such act was a fatal mistake.

If they noticed closely, undeads that have already been crushed rose up once more after a few moments. Not just that, they have been even more faster and stronger than before they were trampled.

The said process will keep on repeating until the **[Unholy Sanctuary]** gets deactivated or destroyed.

Aside from that, **[Unholy Sanctuary]** also steadily absorbs the mana and vitality of the living beings who are inside it, transferring it to Ainz and replenishing his used mana.

Necromancer. In the entire YGGDRASIL, the number of Necromancer players hasn't even reached a hundred, despite the game having more than 100 million players. That is because being a Necromancer means that you'll have to belong to the undead race, which is one of the heteromorphic races in the game.

Due to the nature of the game itself, heteromorphs are hunted by the masses due to the special rewards or quests they could get from hunting them. And even among the heteromorphic races, undead are hated by many due to their prominent unpleasant smell caused by their racial penalty.

Necromancers, for being summoners of numerous undeads, stands out even more because it is unavoidable for them to bring along numerous minions along wherever they go. Since their ability in head-on battles are very weak, they always need to bring a large troops during hunting or clearing dungeons.

And thus, Necromancers would always get harassed by those unpleasant players who had spotted them. In fact, it is the main reason as to why Ainz almost quit the game for good.

That said, Necromancers are very powerful in large-scale battles. By summoning a nearly infinite number of undead and reusing the dead bodies of the enemies or the destroyed corpses to summon even more undead, their forces could be said to be invincible.

Without priests to purify and cleanse the corpses, undead will keep being summoned constantly.

Aside from that, they could also absorb mana from the surroundings and from their troops, giving them a near limitless supply of mana for their summoning.

Another basic ability of the Necromancers is strengthening the minions through buffs or weakening the enemies with curses. With their army of undead between them and their enemies, they could even leisurely cast powerful magic from the sidelines.

Necromancers are not dubbed as the 'Ultimate Powerhouse of the Battlefield' for nothing.

And Ainz, although his overall skills belongs to the middle section of the upper tier in the entire power rankings, his abilities as a Necromancer is top notch. No one else in YGGDRASIL has the same level of skill proficiencies and experience in Necromancy as much as Ainz.

Well, the main reason behind that is because Ainz has been alone ever since his friends left the game that he had no choice but play by himself. Every afternoon after coming home from work and even during weekends is his one and only leisure time.

The fact that him being the best Necromancer is because he was always alone is a dark spot within Ainz's history.

 _Hmm.. Should I lessen their number even more? In the first place, facing over a hundred thousand strong army of beastman is unreasonable. It is absurd to think that E-Rantel could handle that. Besides, I'm having fun after flaunting my Necromancy after a long time, so I guess I should do that._

"Unholy energy around us! Manifest yourselves and protect your kin so that they could spread much more death and despair upon this world full of injustice! **[Undead Equipment Manifestation]!** "

Dark energy wrapped around the skeletons and turned into shields and armors. With that, their defense increased and they were able to attack more savagely.

"Rusty swords, broken hammers! Rotting bows and crooked arrows! They may be feeble, but in the hands of undead, they are powerful! **[Undead Weapon Manifestation]**!"

After the armor, weapons began forming in the hands of the undead.

"Kuhaha! Finally I can stop hitting them with my femur and return it in my leg! Wait, is this the left one or is this the right one?"

"Hmm?? How do I shoot an arrow again? I was once a farmer so I don't know."

"Kuh! This sword's handle is too slim to hold on to! Oh wait, I'm holding it upside down! Kakakakaka!"

With their new equipment, the skeletons joyously resumed their assault.

"Gah! What's this? My wounds aren't healing! Ahh! I'm bleeding out!"

"My hand! My hand is rotting away! Help!"

"Ow! What's with this arrow?! It is making my body numb!"

Undead weapons. Although their damage is weak and their durability is very low, they could inflict various curses upon the enemy that could be fatal over time.

Even in the middle of the beastmen camps, the undead would rise and assault them indiscriminately. As a result, the entire battlefield has fallen into complete chaos. Ainz's goal of tiring the undead and reducing their ranks is slowly turning into annihilating the enemy forces.

 _Whew! This is really refreshing! Is this what they call stress relieving? I don't understand why, but this is fun!_

Ainz was about to prolong his amusement when he saw a large amount of huge figures coming towards his direction.

 **"[Perfect Unknowable]"**

Ainz instantly invoked his highest invisibility spell and stood in his position.

Upon seconds, the shadows revealed themselves.

Humongous lizards with thick, green scales spew their acid breaths upon the undead and melted them down. Using their large maws that could chomp down a human in half, they snapped the skeletons into hundred pieces and swung their thick tails towards the zombies, ripping them into half.

"Huh? Basilisks? Does this mean-?"

"There's no doubt! The Basilisks will always be where that great being is!"

"Lunark-sama! Lunark-sama is here!"

"""UOOOH!!"""

The beastmen regained their morale and fought more vigorously. It is as if their fear and terror earlier is but an illusion.

"Fight, my brothers! Don't let Lunark-sama be discouraged by your pathetic strength!"

"Shadow Hound tribe! Remember that Lunark-sama himself came down here and fought with us! Don't you back out just because of this meager stink!"

The undead were slowly being pushed back despite the **[Unholy Sanctuary]** still being activated. It is as if the battle prowess of each beastman has doubled or tripled just because they learned that the being they adore is watching over them.

Hmm... This Lunark person seems to be a curious figure. For a single person's presence to change the tide of the entire battlefield, how amusing. Should I check up on him just in case? Yup, let's do that.

Using his **[Flight]** spell, Ainz hovered around the battlefield and looked for the being called Lunark. Normally, the fog would get in his way and obstruct his view, but he equipped the **Ranger's Filtering Goggles** in advance and saw through the fog without any issues.

His vision caught sight of an abnormally large Basilisk. Compared to the rest of the Basilisks, it is as if they were mere puppies.

 _Wait, this! This is completely a dinosaur! What do call that again? A brachiosaurus, was it? This must be a unique monster. Too bad I can't collect it. It's too big._

And seating upon that enormous dinosaur- or rather- Basilisk is a single being. Calling him a beastman is quite questionable since he has prominent human figures like his face being similar to humans. But calling him a human is also improper, since his body is far too muscular and he stands at 2.5 feet tall. It is as if he has been bodybuilding for years nonstop.

What's more is that his chest hair is abnormally thick, which could be considered as fur already. And that fur even runs towards his entire arms and legs.

Those signs definitely states that he is a demihuman.

 _That must be Lunark. I wonder what race he is. Although I've got several possibilities in mind, I can't tell for sure._

As he was observing Lunark, he noticed that his lips are moving. Ainz used a detection skill and realized that he is talking through a **[Message]** spell.

"The undead? They kept rising from the ground... There's a strange marking in the ground as well... Our dead allies? Yes, they're also rising up as undead... Yes, exactly... I see.. Also, there's a small church here that shouldn't be here and spewing out undead... Is that so? I understand..."

Lunark traveled his gaze around the field and seemed to look for something or someone.

"Yes... I see... Destroy it to stop the undead?... I understand... Thank you very much, Senshi-sama... Of course, victory shall be ours... The 'toys' you sent with me are safe, don't worry... Yes... Thank you very much once more... Well then..."

Although he couldn't hear the words from the other end, Ainz figured out that Lunark is talking with a superior on the other side due to his polite language.

Upon disconnecting the **[Message]** spell, Lunark inhaled a large amount of air and puffed his abdomen bulging with muscles. Soon after-

"LISTEN UP, MY SOLDIERS!!! THERE SHOULD BE A BEING CALLED A NECROMANCER SUMMONING THESE VILE UNDEAD!!! KILL HIM AND THE UNDEAD'S ASSAULT WILL STOP!!! NOW GO AND CLAIM THAT FOOLISH BEING'S HEAD!!!"

"""UOOOOH!!!"""

Ainz was shocked to hear about the revelation of the Necromancer. He head that the profession of Necromancer is an extremely rare in this world, to the point where the ones who knows about it is very few. Aside from that, being able to identify his profession just with a few description is an impressive feat.

In fact, during the disturbance in E-Rantel where Clementine and Kahjit summoned thousands of undead at the cemetery, Raksheer and Ainzach mused that the said occurrence has been done by 'black magic' or 'forbidden ritual'. The term Necromancy has never been mentioned even once.

Ainz immediately carved the name of that person on the other line due to his knowledge about Necromancers.

 _Senshi, was it? Could he possibly related with YGGDRASIL? This requires further follow-ups. But for now, let me his do this._

Teleporting a little distance away from the battlefield, Ainz deactivated his **[Perfect Unknowable].**

"Rulers of the tomb and casters of despair! Heed my call and appear before my presence! **[Summon Elder Lich]**!"

Black smoke streamed out of Ainz's skeletal hand and engulfed the beastman corpse before Ainz. Thick, viscous liquid similar to a tar flowed from the gaping mouth, nose, and ears of the corpse and wrapped its entire being.

A large amount of black smoke exhausted from that spot, and within that smoke, a terrifying creature appeared.

Draped in old, tattered robes, a thin, frail man with rotting skin rose up.

"How glorious this day is, for me to be able to serve the Overlord of Death. Please, give me any orders. And I shall execute it with excellence." he said while bowing down.

"Very well. I shall give you a purpose. I want you to sacrifice yourself to me."

"Nothing brings me greater joy than losing my life for my master. So where should I lay my life to?"

Towards that ridiculous order, the Lich gave his affirmation happily.

"I want you to fight those beastmen over there by mainly summoning skeletons and zombies. Focus on prolonging the battle instead of killing enemies. Can you do that?"

"Of course, o Overlord of Death. I shall extend the battle until all my bones have been fined to dust."

"Good. As a reward, let me award you with a name. I shall name you Iguva!"

"Hooh!! Iguva is it! What a wonderful name! But, isn't that the name of my brother who had died recently? The shared memory between me and and yours truly says so."

"It is fitting, isn't it? Since you're also going to die, anyway. But hey, at this rate, Iguva will become dubbed as 'sacrificial pawn', wouldn't it? Oh well. That doesn't matter."

The newly baptized Iguva hung his head low from his master's absurdity. However, since he is an ever loyal and faithful minion, he cannot say anything to refute that.

"Anyway, let me send this along with you, just in case. Knights of hatred and despair! Rise upon these lands and strike down the living beings! **[Summon Death Knight]**!"

Three Death Knights rose up from the ground. Because they rose up from real bodies, Ainz has no doubt that they will stay into this world until they get destroyed.

"Death Knights, protect Iguva here and prolong his death as long as possible. Slaughter anyone who ties to approach him!"

""Raaagh...""the Death Knights responded with a groan.

"Now go, Iguva. Buy as much time as possible."

"Yes! Restless undead haunting these accursed lands, rise up from your slumber and take revenge on the living! **[Undead Rise]**!"

Iguva casted the similar undead summoning spell and created his own minions of skeletons and zombies. That said, the numbers are much lower than what Ainz is capable of, which is not a big surprise.

Aside from that, Iguva's skeletons aren't talking like Ainz's and moved like mere puppets. The special effect of talking skeletons is a unique privilege to Ainz who had reached the peak of Necromancy.

"Go! Kill the living!"

Iguva made his entrance by shooting several **[Fireball]** and caught the attention of the beastmen.

"A Lich! A Lich has appeared!"

"That must be the Necromancer! Kill him!"

"Foolish undead! We will definitely destroy you!"

Waves of beastmen and monsters charged towards Iguva. The Death Knights, although there are only three of them, kept them at bay and struck down numerous beastmen.

Despite the overwhelming prowess of the Death Knights and the stream of undead from Iguva, the beastmen fought valiantly without cowering. What's more, the Basilisks have also come and cleared away the skeletons and zombies with ease.

Eventually, Lunark and his pet, the dinosaur-sized Basilisk has arrived. Seeing Iguva and the Death Knights, Lunark leapt down from the Basilisk's back.

"Hooh.. So you are the Necromancer. Your abilities are troublesome indeed. You gave me a bit of a headache. But well, let's forget about what's already done and move on. Come, Necromancer. I'll show you what true power is!"

Lunark began charging towards Iguva, and the Death Knights blocked his way. But, as if he had already predicted that, Lunark did a mighty leap and slipped through the gap between the Death Knights' tower shield.

"Stupid. Sealed spell, activate! **[Summon Skeleton Knights]**!", Iguva bellowed.

A magic circle appeared from the ground and dozens of skeletal hands suddenly rose from within the circle. Iguva inscribed a trap in advance around him to deal with enemies skilled enough to slip through the Death Knights.

About a dozen skeletons with pitch black bones and armed with dirty but decent armor, shields and longsword rose up from the ground and readied themselves against the incoming Lunark.

But towards that move-

"That's not enough to stop me!"

Lunark crossed his arms and kept charging towards the Skeleton Knights. Like a raging bull, he smashed himself against them without caring about injuries, trusting in his tough muscles as hard as steel. His thick fur also played a part, since he remained unscathed despite facing a dozen Skeleton Knights at once. After all, beastmen races have strong fur that has high resistance against low quality weapons unless they are made of silver.

 **"[Fireball]! [Frost Sphere]! [Acid Javelin]!"**

Iguva shot a series of offensive spells but Lunark easily broke through them. With his barbaric strength, the grabbed and threw a Skeleton Knight towards the incoming **[Fireball]** and blasted it. He then dodged the **[Frost Sphere]** and took the blow of the **[Acid Javelin]** head-on. Since he seems harmless despite receiving the full blow of **[Acid Javelin]** , it seems that he has a resistance against acid-based spells.

"Impossible! **[Skeleton Wall]! [Flight]!** "

Iguva summoned a 3-meter wall of wailing skeletons before him and Lunark and began flying away.

"As if I'll let you! **[Boost]! [Greater Boost]! [Limit Break]! [Stone Fist]! [Giant Leap]!** "

Lunark used several martial arts on himself and shot out like a meteor. Like an arrow shot from a bow, he flee straight towards Iguva with his fist clenched and ready to strike.

"Kuh! How annoying! **[Teleporta-"**

"Too late! Take this, **[Indomitable Strike]!** Ruaaaahh!!!"

Split second before Iguva successfully invoked his teleportation spell, Lunark fell within range and smashed his enormous fist straight against Iguva's chest.

The crisp sound of Iguva's ribs snapping resounded audibly within the battlefield before Iguva got blown away into the ground.

The proud Iguva suddenly found himself eating dirt.

"Gah! This-this humiliation! I'll definitely kill you!!"

Iguva immediately picked himself up and started regenerating his crushed ribcage. However-

"Who told you you could start regenerating?"

Iguva felt chills running down his back when he heard those words right behind him. He, a being representing fear itself, actually felt fear from someone other than his master, Ainz.

Jerking his head back to confirm if Lunark is indeed behind him, he was met with Lunark's fist instead and was blown away once more.

Lunark followed it up with a flurry of punches and kicks, not giving Iguva any time to recover or to cast spells. Even though he acted haughty and cockily let out prideful words, it seems that he was well aware on what could happen if he let a magic caster use a magic.

Magic are powerful. It can instantly turn an overwhelmingly disadvantageous situation into a victory.

And Lunark seems to be aware of that. He clung to Iguva very closely without letting him getting even a meter away from him. Iguva, being an Elder Lich, is very poor in close combat. He was literally treated like a punching bag until his unholy life began to dwindle at its ends.

 _Strong. No wonder Raiel is obedient as a mutt towards this guy. If I fought him as Momon, I would probably lose. Based on abilities, he may be level 50. Include the skills and he could be at level 60. Iguva is at early 60's, but the fact that magic casters are weak against warriors is a crucial reason for his inability to fight back. On the safe side, I'll determine Lunark to be level 65, at least._

Despite the cruel beating Iguva is taking, Ainz was just calmly evaluating Lunark's strength without a care.

Eventually, Iguva fell into his knees, with cracks on his bones everywhere and his rotting skin falling off, not due to him decaying, but due to extensive beating. His robes were badly torn everywhere, and the fierce lights in his eyes were already gone

 _"Ainz-sama... Please forgive me..."_ _"It's fine. You did your job well. Now you can take rest."_ Ainz replied through his thought link with Iguva.

 _"Thank you very much... Those words mean everything to me..."_

Iguva began to crumble into dust, and his empty robes flopped softly on top of his ashes.

The undead Iguva summoned turned sluggish and fought randomly, breaking the defense line they have made earlier. Even the Death Knights Ainz summoned has already been chomped off by Lunark's Basilisk pet, with the cooperation of the other smaller Basilisks. That said, they didn't leave unscathed, for they were injured everywhere. One Basilisk is even limping due to the big gaping wound in one of its front legs.

Not missing a single beat, Ainz deactivated the **[Unholy Sanctuary]** and unsummoned the **[Undead Crypt]**. He also made the rest of the undead fight randomly to make it seem that the Necromancer controlling them has really died.

"I HAVE DEFEATED THE VILE LICH SUMMONING THE NASTY UNDEAD! OUR FALLEN BROTHERS HAVE BEEN AVENGED!"

"""UOOOOH!!!"""

Cheers erupted from the whole battlefield as the beastmen announced their victory.

As if on cue, the sun began to rise and shone a radiant, gentle light upon the wary warriors who fought with the undead.

If viewed from another perspective, it would seem that the beastmen were the good ones, fighting against the evil Lich and his armies of undead. Plus with the sunlight rising at the right timing, they totally look like the good guys.

And at the same time, Ainz heard the frantic clamoring of the bells from E-Rantel. Ainz recognized the pattern of the sound and understood that it alerts the city about incoming dangers.

Probably because of the noise and the sun finally shedding its light, the scouts have sighted the beastmen army and raised the alarm.

Based on the protocol, soldiers would be rushing by the walls anytime now, and the security would be raised. Civilians would be evacuated towards the protected facilities, and the entire city-fortress would fall in a state of the highest alert.

 _Just like what I wanted_ , Ainz thought.

Instead of alerting the E-Rantel about the incoming army, he decided to buy time by making them face the undead for several reasons.

First, he wanted to tire out the army before facing E-Rantel. It would be a great help if the army is exhausted. After all, it would be very disadvantageous for humans to face the beastmen bustling with energy. What's more, there are 100,000 of them, including the monsters.

Second, he wanted to reduce their numbers. E-Rantel has about 70,000 soldiers: 30,000 elite forces under General Gustavo, and 40,000 average, poorly trained soldiers. The numerical difference itself is already terrifying. A head-on battle would be suicide, since average beastmen are even stronger than Gustavo's elite soldiers. Include their racial traits of being originally tough against weapons aside from silver, the outcome is plain as day.

Third is because Ainz wanted to change the time of battle. If Ainz left the army marching, they would've arrived at E-Rantel somewhere at 5 AM in the morning. It would still be totally dark and the human soldiers wouldn't be able to fight properly. Due to visual obstruction from the darkness, humans would be annihilated by the beastmen who has night vision. They would easily climb the walls while the soldiers are confused whether the ones before them is an ally or not, therefore hesitating on what to do.

In fact, if Ainz didn't intervene, it would be a total ambush and E-Rantel would be easily conquered. By taking advantage of the Kattze Plains' fog, the beastmen army tried to sneak towards E-Rantel as close as they can and start the war.

However, as a result of his intervention, 20,000 beastmen forces were slain and the sun has caught up to them, alerting the E-Rantel and giving them time to prepare. They could also fight in equal visual grounds due to the presence of the sunlight. And, although not much, the beastmen were tired and exhausted. It would be a great advantage for the human soldiers who are positioned on top of the walls later.

Ainz was able to change the course of war by himself, a feat that could be called to be a miracle.

Meanwhile, summoning an Elder Lich and having it act like the Necromancer that caused the chaos is done by Ainz to brush off his tracks from the events. If this Senshi person is indeed a player ordering around Lunark, he wouldn't encounter trouble with him because of his intervention against Lunark and his army. That's if, as long as this Senshi person doesn't learn that it was actually Ainz who is the culprit and the Elder Lich was just a decoy.

In case of the war, Ainz is going to fight as Momon. And as long as the fact that Momon and Ainz are one being doesn't come to light, building friendship with this Senshi is still possible as Ainz, and not Momon.

All his plans were made in spot, but those were good plans, nonetheless.

 _Either he is a player, or he is someone who is related to a player. He could also be just originally very knowledgeable about magic and stuff. Whatever it may be, building good relations with this Senshi seems to be a good idea. I should always keep it in mind._

Despite being able to achieve his objectives flawlessly, Ainz cannot relax yet. E-Rantel would still most likely lose even with everything he's done. That's the fate of the weak human beings in a world full of monsters and dragons.

"Haaah... This cursed fate of mine... Oh well... Let's just do this..", Ainz grumbled before teleporting back to his room in E-Rantel.

 _to be continued..._


End file.
